Your eyes dont know
by Feion Phylar
Summary: Chapter 18!Yaoi. Yugi and Yugi Yami. Feeling like a burden Yugi gets a kinky job Yami doesnt know about, all in the name of saving Grandpa and helping Yami.UPDATED!
1. Meetings

Authors note: This is my first Yugioh fic! Of course Yaoi! The pairing in this fic is Yugi/OC and Yugi/Yami. I don't know if any good but hey it's your opinion. Review please!!  
  
Chapter 1:The Sign  
  
// yugi speaking// {yami speaking}  
  
Yugi's POV:  
  
I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and I came up with one thing, I'm scared. Grandpa's sick and I feel so hopeless. Not to mention a big burden. I know that's what Yami thinks of me too although he won't say those things to my face. I see it in his crimson eyes, his actions the way he ignores me. Yami barely speaks to me anymore; he doesn't even call me aibou. Since Grandpa's in the hospital Yami runs the store and I, well help? If that's what you call dropping things and constantly needing someone to reach the top shelf for you help anyway. Seeing that the job was too "difficult" as Yami puts it, I just stay out the way. He doesn't make me help anymore; I guess I'm causing more trouble than I'm worth. My friends are also trying to help but we still need more money to pay for the hospital expenses along with the rent. They all ignore me but I act like I don't notice. In someway I blame myself for where Grandpas at and I think they do too. I have faith in my Yami but I don't think he can do this by himself. He's working half of the time, and the other is spent going to school. Even when he has free time it's never spent for me, it's always our friends. I probably should be calling them Yami's friends since I hardly exsist anymore. Whats scary is that I'm afraid even the once Mighty Pharaoh may not be able to pull it off by himself. I better stop thinking such negative things, I'm light I should have hope. Getting up from the couch I make my way to the refrigerator. Reaching the frige I'm greeted with empty shelves. I guess I better go out and get something.  
  
"Bye Yami, I'm going out to get some food want any thing?"  
  
I yell upstairs. An annoyed Groan is heard from his spot on my bed doing homework. He's probably too busy to answer, probably doesn't want to. I open the door and step out side its pretty dark out too. Just the night for a walk in the city I thought. I watch as my old sneakers scrape across the ground. Boy! the blue is fading the whites all dirty, maybe when Grandpa gets better and things are back to normal maybe I can buy a new pair? I know your probably wondering why don't I just get a job? But Yami says I shouldn't and that I need to focus on schoolwork. He doesn't notice that Grandpas the only one I have, besides him and that I want to help too. Yami can be so blind sometimes and I worry what's going to happen to him if he doesn't stop pushing himself so hard. I close my eyes wincing against the thought of seeing him ill like grandpa. I love him I cant let that happen, I just have to help but how? Just as I was turning some unfamiliar corner I notice after a couple of twirls I'm lost.  
  
"Shit just great!" I threw my arms up in the air in exasperation.  
  
" Just give me sign lord please!" I yelled to the heavens hoping some poor god up there will lend me hand cause boy did I need it.  
  
"Hey ya kid, you don't exactly expect a shining light from the heavens now do ya?"  
  
I turned to see the owner of the N.y street accent and was greeted with a sly smirk, Shaggy lime green hair falling into Golden yellow eyes. He was roughly around Seto's height probably shorter but had a strong build like a dancer.  
  
"Oh not really but I wouldn't mind if it did" I say in embarrassment to his question earlier.  
  
He smiles in response coming towards me.  
  
"Looks like you've had a rough day mind telling a stranger like me what's the problem?"  
  
Well he seemed nice enough so I figured it wouldn't hurt. So you see I told him everything. And before I knew it, it was 11:05. Forget about getting something to eat, I'm not hungry anyway. Guess I really needed to speak to someone.  
  
"Feeling better?" The green haired stranger asks from his spot beside me on the cool bench.  
  
" Yeah. You know what? I' am feeling pretty good. Been a while since I had someone to actually listen to me." In truth it felt like forever. He frowned at my sad expression almost as if he could relate.  
  
"You looked like you needed the company too, besides who wouldn't listen to ya? your cute."  
  
I wanted to say he was too but I was too embarrassed at his statement to utter a word.  
  
"You have the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen too, Amethyst. suits you too."  
  
Looking like a stoplight, he laughed murmuring something about me being adorable and continued.  
  
" You know I may not be god or anything but I think I have a job for you." Immediately my eyes lit up.  
  
"Really?" I nearly hugged him but I didn't want to seem too mushy.  
  
"What is it?" I was curious to know.  
  
"Well it may not be your thing but a cute thang like you can earn some serious cash. The thing is you can't be shy to stand up in front of a crowd and stuff."  
  
" I'm not! I'll take it!" I had enough enthusiasm to share with the world right now. I was so happy; I was getting a job a good paying one at that too!!  
  
"Hey, hey now calm down! You haven't heard what it is yet!" He said laughing at my antics.  
  
Honestly I didn't care as long as I was helping. Maybe Yami would finally speak to me.  
  
" How does being a stripper sound?"  
  
At that point I face vaulted. "A STRIPPER!!!" Okay forget Yami speaking to me how about.KILLING ME!!  
  
"See. I told you. But don't worry you don't have to take it all off. Trust me its worth it, if you can shake your ass, look sexy, you can make 500 a night the most a thousand."  
  
At hearing the amount of cash for one night the stripping thing was starting to look up. 500 a night, a possible 1000! I should have thought of this first.  
  
" Don't worry we got top notch security, no one can touch you if you don't want to be touched. This is the highline strip club. I'm talking bout this isn't those trashy strip joint you here on T.V this is the real shit! This is where the stars be at, this is the best of the best. So what you say Yugi?"  
  
I don't know why I trusted this guy but I did. I was wary of the job though.  
  
Sensing my uneasiness he turned to stare deep in my eyes as he got a serious tone.  
  
"Yugi I understand where your coming from. Your grandpas sick your feel worthless and your not. I had to take this job to take care of my little sister and help my mom out. I was nervous and scared at first but all it takes is some getting used to. I'm not gonna force you to do anything you don't want to but heres my number,"  
  
He said handing me a small scrap of paper.  
  
His face was filled with sincerity and concern for me, someone he didn't even know.  
  
"Call me and tell me if you change your mind. You can also call me if you're interested in other things."  
  
He said with a vampy sort of smile but very friendly.  
  
Trying to hide my blush I hung my head down.  
  
"By the way my names Tygris Sinz"  
  
Tigris smiled lending me a hand to help me up from the bench.  
  
"Yugi Motou" I said smiling as we walked to the street. We reached his Silver Lamborghini parked on the corner.  
  
"Need a ride home?" Tigris gestured to his spanking ride; I couldn't help but feel eager. Pushing my attraction to this gorgeous male I just met behind me I replied,  
  
"I'll just walk home." He looked slightly hurt though but hid it.  
  
"Sure? Well call me okay?" He said reluctant to break eye contact with me as he got in the car.  
  
"I'll be fine!" I really wanted to go with him but I also really needed sometime to think.  
  
"BYE CUTIE!" he yelled loud and clear over the engine as he drove away.  
  
After watching him drive away, a red blush stained my cheeks and I immediately started thinking. As stared down in my hand looking at the number, I wondered if this was the sign I've been waiting for.  
  
" If it is well I guess there's nothing to do but go for it." I said aloud preparing myself for the silent journey home.  
  
  
  
Authors note: You know the drill Readers pleeeeeeeeeezzzzz review and let me know if the story should crash, burn! Never to be continued. As the Reviewer the Power is yours! ^__^ If you liked this read my other story!! LUV YA!! 


	2. Greetings

Authors note: That's right folks I updated! The second chapter! ^_^ I want to thank everyone who reviewed! I love you! I just hope you're happy with this next chapter!  
  
Chapter two: Greetings  
  
I feel like I'm gonna scream! This is the hundredth time I picked up the phone to call Tygris but I cant! I feel like ripping my hair out.  
  
"God what is so hard about calling him!"  
  
I questioned out loud to my poor short self. It's been a week now I've been trying to gather the guts and have yet to do it! Look at me, staring pathetically at the phone. With my lavender eyes, I try hard to will the phone to magically dial itself, but it's not happening. Not that I expected it to happen either, last time I checked I was Yugi not the Dark Magician. Giving up hope I got up and I walked off, muttering profanity to myself. Good thing Yami's not here. He's busy running errands in the city with the gang. As usual I wasn't exactly asked to come along, so I stayed home to take care of the chores. I didn't want to go anyway, why go when I know I will only be ignored. Yami had bigger problems and I hated being one of them so I try to stay out of his way. Shaking my head to rid myself of saddening thoughts of my Yami I focus at the task at hand.  
  
"You can do this Yugi you're a big boy"  
  
The confident words were quickly contradicted with a glimpse in my full- length mirror.  
  
'I'm not even 5 ft what the hell am I talking about I cant do this! No, no, no! I can do this! I mean, I defeated Pegasus!'  
  
At that comment I was beginning to feel bolder, and stronger but almost as quickly as the first time it was ran over by a damn truck.  
  
' Honestly now wasn't it mainly Yami who defeated Pegasus?'  
  
I has gots to stop this self-criticism it's starting to tearing me apart. Closing my eyes I thought about one thing. Grandpa. I got to do this I need the money Grandpa needs it!  
  
'Yes I can!'  
  
Stopping my procrastination gathering what little manly pride I had in my petite 4'9' frame, I sauntered over to the phone of death giving it my best mimic of Yami's glare.  
  
"I shall over come!"  
  
At those words the phone was gripped tightly in my hand. Mission complete! Step two dialing, "so much easier said than done." Pressing my trembling fingers to phones buttons I begin to dial, in matter of seconds the phone began to ring. I almost forgot I had to wait for him to pick up. Drats! I clutched my hands together in silent prayer.  
  
"Please pick up, please pick up, please pick up, please p-"  
  
"Hello, who is this?"  
  
The deep baritone voice questioned. He sounded like Tygris, but a bit deeper than when I first met him. Just as I as about to answer my voice died on me.  
  
'NOOOOO!'  
  
The sound of music and laughter in the phones background left a sense of doubt in my mind.  
  
'Maybe he's too busy to speak to me? Perhaps I should call back later? Who am I kidding I might not have the balls to do it later!'  
  
Then from one extreme to another my crazy mind went.  
  
'God This might not even be him! It could be some disgusting perverted fat man that likes to hear teen's voices over the phone! Or maybe even a beast- "  
  
After saying that last word I made a note to myself to stop playing duel monsters by my lonesome. It is starting to take its toll. Dragging my thoughts back to reality the person on the phone screamed into the background for the noise to quiet down.  
  
"Sorry about that my friends can be so immature sometimes" Managing a soft squeak I answered for the first time.  
  
"I.its okay."  
  
There was a brief pause before he answered or rather questioned.  
  
"Yugi? Is that you?"  
  
He sounded pretty surprised but mostly shocked.  
  
'Hallelujah' My mind rang, as it was actually Tygris.  
  
"Yeah its me."  
  
A soft chuckle resounded from the phone.  
  
"Took you long enough. I was beginning to think you changed your mind. How things been?"  
  
He said quickly jumping into conversation.  
  
"I'm fine thank you. Gomen, I was so scared to call. I cant believe I'm actually speaking to you I was going to hang up any second had you not picked up."  
  
"Don't worry about it; it happens to the best of us. Are you okay?"  
  
His voice was laced with concern and care I haven't felt for quite some time.  
  
"Tygris?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
I took a deep breath and voiced my biggest fear at the moment.  
  
"I really need the job Tygris, I do its just that I don't know quite exactly how to 'Strip tease' you understand. I don't want to look like an idiot bad enough I'm an amateur."  
  
I said pretty quickly but slow enough so he could catch it.  
  
"Relax Cutie don't worry about it I wasn't about to push you on stage and have you do something you have no clue on how to do! You forget I was once in your shoes"  
  
He said in a soothing voice.  
  
" Now that I know your up for it maybe we should start teaching you the ropes now"  
  
My ears perk up at the word we.  
  
"WE?"  
  
I ask curious as to know whom he meant by we. He laughed heartily at the sound of my voice almost as if he can see my dumbfounded face before him.  
  
"My friends silly! Shit, are you always so jumpy? Well if you are, you can count on loosening up when you meet them cause we're coming to pick you up okay?"  
  
Boy does he move fast! But funny thing is I like that about him assertive, confident, and smooth a lot like my Yami.  
  
" When are you coming?"  
  
I was curious to know if he meant now cause I didn't finish all of my chores.  
  
"I didn't finish cleaning?"  
  
"Is your 'friend' there?"  
  
He said with slight sarcasm. After all I told him about my Yami that night we met, I'm not surprised he remembers.  
  
"No he's out"  
  
"Great so you can take a little brake right it won't hurt. Besides you sound like you need it" He had a point there and his voice was beginning to turn me on. How could I say no.  
  
"Okay I'm for it"  
  
"Great we'll be over give me 5 minutes"  
  
"Alright bye!"  
  
"Bye Yug" Hanging up the phone quickly I twirled around in excitement.  
  
'I'm going out, I'm going out, I'm going out!'  
  
I said in a sing songy tone, as I made my way to my closet.  
  
'What should I wear?'  
  
I quickly put on my leather baggy pants and a red close fitting shirt. I had to make sure I was looking nice but still casual. It wasn't long until the doorbell rang. Upon opening the door Tygris greeted me in his black and gray bomber jacket and gray jeans and white T. His hair fell seductively in his as he smiled down at me.  
  
"What's up? You ready?"  
  
He said gesturing behind him to a group of friends, which was 5 of them, near his silver Lamborghini and a blood red jeep. They sparkled in the sunlight giving the cars a look of perfection.  
  
" Nice rides"  
  
" Thanks we always make sure their in perfect condition."  
  
I felt so nervous as I approached them.  
  
'I hope this goes well'  
  
I couldn't help the nervous blush that reddened my face as they looked at me. Never have I felt nervous before!  
  
"Yo guys this is Yugi Motou say hi ya'll!"  
  
Tygris said smiling as he placed an arm around my shoulders giving me the comfort and reassurance I needed.  
  
"Relax Yugi dont worry so much" he whisphered.  
  
At his soft considerate words I stopped my shaking and relaxed into his touch.  
  
" Nice to meet you."  
  
I said in my politest voice and blushing smile. Out of nowhere the two girls wrapped their arms around me pushing Tygris out the way.  
  
" He's soooo cute Tygris! And he has great manners! You could learn something from this cutie pie!"  
  
The one with the short light pink hair in a flipped under hairstyle and blue eyes said clutching me to her. She was my height and pretty slim but don't let her appearance fool you she strong!  
  
" Is this your real hair color?"  
  
"Yes it is"  
  
" Wow!!"  
  
" Deedra stop crushing him! You might kill him"  
  
The boy with spiky brown hair and chocolate eyes said pulling the friendly female off my arm. Immediately the two were in an argument and the next chasing each other around like cats and dogs.  
  
Through the corner of my eye I watched as Tygris laughed at his friends antics.  
  
" Yugi that's Deedra Wu and that's Mylez, and don't worry they're always like that!"  
  
I huge smile crept on my face those two reminded me so much of Honda and Joey.  
  
" My names Hasina Creed, love"  
  
The girl who hung on my left arm replied, her long Red and orange hair neatly in a high pony Tail. She had orange eyes and warm smile. Deedra was taller than me but certainly didn't care as she hugged me. I smiled at the flamed haired beauty hugging me. She gave off mothering qualities, and maturity within her, immediately I knew I liked her.  
  
" Nice to meet you"  
  
Releasing me from her hug she pulled me over to meet the two guys near the jeep. Making eye contact with me, a Purple haired teen introduced himself.  
  
"My names Mage Dawson and this antisocial person over here is Nigel Black."  
  
He said gesturing beside him to his friend with a smile.  
  
I held my hand out to shake his, he shook my hand a bright smile on his face where as his distant friend acknowledged my presence with a brief nod.  
  
" Sorry, he doesn't speak much to anyone, that's just his way of saying hi"  
  
" No problem I'm used to people who aren't much of the talkative type, by the way he acts reminds me of a friends of mine. He acts the same way!"  
  
We broke out into soft chuckles.  
  
Immediately when I saw those two Ryou and Bakura came to mind. Mage Dawson the purple haired teen was more like Ryou where as Nigel Black fit Bakura's shoes perfectly. Shoulder length black hair with hazel eyes, but there was a more approachable aura around Nigel that separated him from Bakura. I smiled at everyone enjoying the feel of company.  
  
"Alright ya'll now that we're all acquainted how about some food!"  
  
Everyone's face lit up with a smile as he mentioned the word food.  
  
"I thought you were never gonna get around to that shit my ass is STARVING!" Mylez announced jumping into the jeep. Everyone whooped as we packed our hungry selves in. Just meeting these guys lifted my spirits. I was beginning to feel apart of something once again. Making eye contact with Golden eyes.  
  
" I say that went pretty well eh? To be honest I believe this is the start of something wonderful" A flawless smile graced his charming features.  
  
Correcting him I answered.  
  
" No Tygris this is the start of something special" I smiled.  
  
" Yea Special"  
  
I knew it was too.  
  
  
  
Authors note: Corny I know! Everyone wants some juicy stuff but I have to take it step by step ya'll! So review and give me ideas for the next chapter!! Thanks for the support! ^__^ 


	3. Lunch

Authors note: I know, I know I was supposed to update every FRIDAY.I'm soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry!! I was suffering from serious writers block. But BIG THANKS AND LOVE goes to Tenshi No Warui!! Your number one Girl! She made this chapter what it is!! ^___^ thanks Alot!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh , I have no money, don't sue.  
  
Chapter Three: Dirty dancing.  
  
Yugi relaxed into the car seat as they drove to the restaurant. It was only a 10-minute drive until they got there. Noisily they all filed out and packed the restaurant starving and impatient. For Yugi it was great to be out socializing with people, and sharing laughter, he was beginning to feel alive once again. They all settlesd down at a round table booth and took orders. After the orders were taken, Hasina cleared her throat gathering everyone's attention.  
  
With a smile and happy orange eyes she raised her soda glass.  
  
" This is a toast is to Yugi. Welcome to the crew love."  
  
With that everyone cheered with Mylez being the loudest . Yugi blushed but smiled happily at the warm greeting.  
  
" I'm happy to be here." Yugi said in a grateful voice, happy they accepted him.  
  
"Don't worry about love here.everyone's family." Hasina said in a mothering voice.  
  
"Hey foods here!" Deedra said in cheery voice, drawing everyone's attention to her.  
  
"What we waiting for ya'll Lets dig in!" Mylez said equally as loud, taking the food and shoving his face.  
  
"God pig, have some manners." Nigel said glaring at Mylez's display of bad table manners. Laughing Yugi smiled, amethyst eyes gleaming brightly.  
  
" Its okay I'm used to it." Tygris smiled at Yugi's kind behavior. He watched with a smile as Yugi relaxed tremendously, not as nervous as before.  
  
" Good thing I dragged you out the house huh?" Tygris said nudging Yugi in his side softly. A smile graced Yugi's face as he replied.  
  
"Yeah I don't have to do the chores." At the cute comment they all laughed. They all sat around eating soundly enjoying each other's company.  
  
Having lunch with his new friends was considerably different than with his others. Everyone here was included, no one left out or feeling alone. Without the Tri haired male noticing, Tygris watched Yugi, taking in every detail about him. Yugi was quite the looker though the young male didn't seem to take notice of his looks. Feeling curious eyes watching him, Yugi's eyes trailed up from his food locking with Tygris's golden eyes. The blushing Yugi flashed him a smile that Tygris returned with one of his.  
  
Sensing the attraction between the two Hasina smiled orange eyes eyeing Tygris as he looked her way.  
  
" Hey Yugi if your not to busy maybe we can teach you a few things before we drop you home, how about it?" She said smiling softly in Yugis direction.  
  
Lighting up from delight Yugi stuttered his rushed answer.  
  
" Y-yea I would l-like to Thank y-you!"  
  
Everyone smiled at his egar answer.  
  
" Well I guess that does it we go as soon as were done!"  
  
"Alright!" Mylez cheered patting Yugi on the back. " Reminds me of my first time." Mylez murmured in a goofy dreamy state.  
  
" Don't remind me you sucked!" Deedra said giggling into her glass.  
  
" Hey! I resent that!" Mylez pouted engaging into the regular bickering session with Deedra.  
  
Laughing heartily Tygris slung an arm around Yugi. " Don't worry cutie you'll do just fine!" Turning his eyes from the aurguing pair Yugi was greeted with warm Golden eyes.  
  
" I hope so."  
  
After lunch the gang drove to the old Studio apartment to give Yugi a little run through of how it's done. How else was Yugi gonna learn? This stuff just doesn't happen over night! So they arrived with nervous looking Yugi taking in his surroundings.  
  
"Wow its huge!!" Huge mirrors lined the walls reflecting everything in the room,  
  
"Yea, well you need a lot of space when you learning to dance." Hasina said removing her jacket revealing her perfectly shaped body.  
  
"Well ready to hear the basics love?" Excitedly Yugi smiled bringing a smirk to Hasina's lips.  
  
"Listen love there three approaches out there on stage, the first Raunchy, second Suave, and last but not least innocent" Yugi nodded in understanding at these words.  
  
"So let's start with raunchy. Raunchy basically means wild and slutty. So yugi, you better be prepared to shake your ass for what it's worth on that stage. You need to stride out with the badass step and dance like you're being fucked standing up"  
  
At hearing this Yugis face went beat red making his golden bangs stand out around his face. Tygris laughed at Yugis embarrassed expression as Hasina continued.  
  
" Now suave, suave is just another word for a confident tease. You need to step out with just a little shake in your ass and give the audience a look that says 'I know you want me'. Your movements should be careful and precise and any removal of clothing should be conducted in a seductive manner with coy looks and such. It also doesn't hurt to interact with the audience too." Hasina said in a matter of fact tone.  
  
" And innocence well," Hasina smiled at Yugi winking an eye.  
  
" That speaks for itself. "  
  
This was all new to Yugi never had he thought about such things. Sure he's had a wet dream or two but he didn't have a clue to what all of this really meant. Seeing Yugi was a little more than confused Hasina sighed.  
  
" Maybe you need, a little example. It will help you understand more clearly." Taking a couple of steps to the stereo in the corner of the room see turned on some music.  
  
" Mmm.this sounds good enough." Settling with the up-tempo beat that pumped through the speakers she pivoted facing a puzzled Yugi.  
  
" Watch Yugi, this is all about finding your own style. How you want to go out there." Hasina said swaying her hips sensually side to side her arms up and following suit. Yugi watched with an observant stare as she stepped up to him, confident and shaking with sex appeal. Licking her lips, as shapely hips vibrated to the upbeat rhythm. A small blushed crossed Yugi's face as he watched her dance for 10 minutes before the song suddenly ended.  
  
" Looks hard." Yugi's voice was small as he looked up at her with bright lavender eyes.  
  
With a shrug Hasina waved it off as nothing, her smile assuring yugi can do it too.  
  
" Yea, it does at first but Yugi I'm sure with a little practice you'll be fine. You should go for the more innocent approach it really suits you."  
  
" Really?" The tri haired males slender eyebrow rose in questioning.  
  
" Trust me. Here take this tape, do a little practicing at home for a couple of days when you have free time and maybe you can audition."  
  
" Alright thank you " Yugi said standing up grateful for the help he was receiving.  
  
" Don't sweat it Yugi." Tygris smiled at Yugi standing up and stretching his lean form.  
  
Looking down at his silver wristwatch his grandpa had given him the Christmas before; Yugi's eyes bulged as he realized how late it was.  
  
" Sheeesh! Its four already! And I still have chores to DO!" Yugi began to silently panic as he remembered he ad not finished his chores.  
  
Realizing Yugi sudden panic the green haired male spoke up, trying to calm the younger males worries.  
  
" Don't worry. I'll drop you home Yugi, come on." Within seconds Tygris was holding onto Yugi and leading him out the door. Turning around Yugi smiled brightly waving them all a goodbye before jetting out the door.  
  
When Yugi reached home the house was as empty as he had left and just as messy. With a heavy sigh he dropped his jacket getting to work on his house chores.  
  
Authors note: I know absolutely SUCKY! After all this time you waited I know you guys deserved something better. I'm So sorry I'll make it up I promise! But R&R tell me what you think, I'm trying to get to the good stuff I really am! 


	4. Practice makes perfect

Authors Note: I UPDATED AGAIN! Read, read, read!!! I don't own Yugioh  
Chapter 4: Practice makes perfect  
  
After coming back from visiting grandpa at the hospital, Yugi flopped himself down onto the living room couch exhausted and not to mention depressed. It was the same every time, he and Yami along with his friends would go and visit grandpa, when he came home he felt like.like shit. Seeing grandpa lay in the bed unmoving, his soft breathing, pale and sickly skin broke his heart. The young male groaned loudly rolling onto his side, that wave of sadness hitting him again.  
  
"If you're tired why don't you go and lay down in your bed Yugi. Its late."  
  
Yugi mentally sighed looking up at his older half who was seating himself beside his sprawled out form. Sitting himself up a bit Yugi studied Yami closely taking in every detail. He was working way too hard; there was a tired look to his blood red eyes that always burned with determination and confidence. His spiky hair didn't shine the brilliant shades of black, red and gold the way it used to and Yugi missed that. His small hand reached out to stroke the soft spikes in loving strokes but pulled it back, dropping his hand back to him. It hurt to see his Darkness look so stressed and hopeless, it just wasn't the Yami he knew anymore. Yugi lowered his eyes, guilt pounding at his consciousness in tremendous waves.  
  
" I'm not tired. You should get some rest too you really need it. Besides we both have school tomorrow." Yugi said softly a worried look on his face.  
  
" I dropped out Yugi."  
  
His sad expression was immediately replaced with one of absolute shock. Had he just heard what he just thought he heard?  
  
" You what?" The words could barely past Yugis lips.  
  
" I dropped out, I needed to take up another job to keep this roof over our heads Yugi. I had to do it okay." Yami closed his eyes as he rubbed his temples trying to rid himself of the on coming headache.  
  
" Why didn't you tell me I would have-"  
  
" Yugi, don't worry I'm gonna take care of everything."  
  
" Yami, I can help you. I'm worried about you."  
  
Yami turned his head slowly his red eyes looking straight into those bright pools of lavender.  
  
" I'm fine Yugi, there's no need to be worried. You have school tomorrow you should be getting your rest. Last thing I need is your teacher calling home and telling me your grades are dropping, I have enough trouble as it is."  
  
" Yami if you keep going on like this up your gonna end up sick just like grandpa!"  
  
Yugi raised his voice angry that Yami was being stubborn and hard headed with him. Yugi couldn't bear losing another one he loved, not like he lost his parents and he feared he would lose grandpa too. He refused for it to happen again.  
  
" You need to rest give yourself a break Yami! Working day and night like this isn't good for you."  
  
Yami looked back at his aibou a hard and serious expression written across his creamy features as his red eyes narrowed.  
  
" You will listen to me and do not speak back. Now go to bed." With that the darker half rose from the couch picking up his leather jacket from the arm of the chair and putting it on.  
  
" Where are you going?" Yugi asked his voice soft but firm.  
  
" I'm going to work." He didn't spare a glance over his shoulder at his aibou as he opened the door to leave. If he did he would have saw the tears that threatened to fall from his lights lavender eyes.  
  
" You act like your going through this alone Yami! I'm worried about grandpa too. I can help, I can get a job-" Yugi's words were cut off as Yami turned around with burning red eyes.  
  
" You will not get a job you will focus on school! That's whats important Yugi!" The former kings voice boomed into the small living room area, Yugi slightly flinching at its loudness.  
  
" But I want to help-" His small form whispered to his darker half, who stood towering over him a good 8 inches.  
  
" You want to help? Go to school that's how your gonna help me." The tone was firm and harsh leaving no room for back talk or objections. When Yugi made no move to counter his words, he turned around again walking out the door. Before he fully walked away he paused turning back to his light, with his head lowered, blond bangs falling in his cherubic face. " There's some leftovers in the fridge if want them. I'm not hungry so you can have it. Goodnight Yugi." Yami looked Yugi over for a moment before walking off again. When Yami was out of sight Yugi locked the door behind him, his small form resting against the door. A sad sigh escaped his lips feeling useless as well as depressed.  
  
" Oh grandpa.." Yugi stood up from the door walking straight to his room where he plugged in his radio and searched for the tape Hasina had gave him.  
  
" Where is it?" Yugi rummaged through his pants pockets and desk drawers coming up with nothing. Now more than ever Yugi was convinced he had to do this he had to help Yami and grandpa out. The small angel refused to sit around and watch his life fall apart especially when he knew he could make a diffrence. Yugi quickly ran from his room searching the jacket he wore to lunch just a few days ago, where he knew the tape difinately was. .  
  
" Found ya!" With a triumphant smile Yugi ran upstairs and popped it into his radio pressing play. When the song began, Yugi got up from his bed begining his dance. He recalled how Hasina's hips moved, in sync and in tune with the rhythm just smooth. Taking it in small steps he slowly swayed his hips side to side with the easygoing music his body flowing naturally to the beat. Once he was rocking to the beat he moved his hands up and down his body the way Hasina had showed him too, a blush coming to his cheeks as he did. It wasn't everyday he danced like this; well Yugi couldn't remember the last time he actually danced. But he knew how to at least a little, from watching music videos on T.V and the energetic kids at school.  
  
One thing Yugi knew about dancing was that it wasn't easy, and to be good at it takes a lot of practice. So every night for a week, Yugi came home and danced his ass off. He either played the tape Hasina gave him or found any random radio station and danced to it. From Rock to Reggae, Yugi grooved to it, didn't matter what it was. He tried out all different types of tempos and beats, every one fun to move too. He even borrowed books from the library on how to dance; he was determined to learn everything. So that Saturday Yugi danced as he cleaned the whole house, hips shaking, body grooving to the sweet R&B beat that pumped from the speakers. Yugi was so caught up in the moment he didn't hear the door open or notice two people walk in.  
  
" Yugi?"  
  
Yugi twirled around, broom clenched in his hand like a microphone, as he faced he puzzled Yami and grinning Tygris.  
  
" I see your practicing." Tygris smiled brightly golden yellow eyes gleaming.  
  
Author's note: Yay I updated! Tell me what you think! We're almost there the stripping is only a chapter away!! Pleeez R&R 


	5. Tonight’s the night

Author's note: Its okay I know you all like want to kill me for taking so long, and its okay I really put you guys through a lot but here is your chapter. It's not much but I hope you like it. R&R Love ya'll! Thank you so much for reviewing!!! * huggles everyone*  
  
// yugi speaking// {yami speaking}  
  
I don't own Yugioh  
  
Chapter 5: Tonight's the night  
  
Yugi turned his face lighting up in shock at the mysterious voice, but when he turned around to face its owner he smiled brightly. " Tygris!" The green haired male nodded gently in acknowledgement as the tri haired teen walked over to give him a small hug.  
  
" I see you know him." Yami spoke, shaking off the surprise he had at seeing Yugi dancing. The smaller teen turned to his Yami a light blush on his face.  
  
" Just listening to some music that's all." Yugi walked over to the radio turning off the music with a push of a button. Clearing his throat a bit Yugi introduced the two. " Yami this is my friend Tygris, Tygris this is Yami." The golden-eyed male turned to Yami holding out his hand for a handshake.  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
With his usual serious expression Yami replied shaking the out stretched hand.  
  
" Nice to meet you too."  
  
{ I guess he looks nice enough.}  
  
// Yami what is that supposed to mean?//  
  
Yami mentally sighed. {Nothing Yugi , I was just observing.}  
  
" Excuse me I'll be in the kitchen." Yami excused himself from the room going to the said place. Yugi frowned slightly but looked up at the green haired male with a smile.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
Tygris smiled. " Just fine, thought I'd drop by to see if you were okay. By the way nice place you guys got here."  
  
Yugi chuckled softly. " Its not that much pretty simple really."  
  
Tygris looked down at the smaller boy. " Simple is just fine with me."  
  
Yugi lead the taller male to the couch with a friendly smile. " Would you like a drink?" The light asked being the perfect host even if he didn't have much to offer.  
  
" Glass of water is fine thank you." The small teen quickly went to the kitchen to get the glass of water. Upon entering the humble kitchen they had, Yugi spotted Yami sorting through the mail a distressed look on his face.  
  
" Is something wrong Yami?" Pink lips pouted slightly as he looked on at Yami's expression. Looking up Yami smiled a small smile of reassurance that didn't seem so quite reassuring.  
  
" Nothing Yugi just looking at some bills. Anyway um," Yami watched as Yugi walked to the fridge get the fresh Britta water they had in the fridge.  
  
" I'm gonna be leaving soon, gotta run some errands again. I'm also running late tonight so I wont be back until one thirty in the morning." Yami was always busy running here and there practically killing himself with the pressures of life. Lavender eyes looked away in sadness.  
  
" I guess I'm going to be alone.again." Too busy taking a quick bite of his bread and cheese sandwich; Yami didn't notice the hurt tone in his light's voice.  
  
" Yea." With a small pat on Yugi's shoulder, Yami went upstairs to get something leaving his other to deal with his sadness.  
  
" Is he always like that?" Yugi's eyes snapped up and around to meet sympathetic golden yellow ones like the sun.  
  
" No, he wasn't always like that he's just stressed." The young duelist sighed sadly, small hands running through his soft spikes. " He's going through a lot." Tygris's boots gently scuffed against the tile approaching Yugi.  
  
" I understand. I used to be like that once too."  
  
Tygris stepped before Yugi placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, disheveled lime green hair falling into his face but it suited him and brought out the color of his eyes. Yugi gazed back into those orbs falling into its warm depts. Every time into them he drowned into their warm and loving depths, it just radiated from his very being.  
  
//Guess that was why I trust him so much and I just met him.//  
  
Tygger ran his hand through Yugi's hair a soothing gesture.  
  
" It must be cool to have a twin."  
  
" Um." It was that moment Yugi sweat dropped realizing that he didn't quite tell him everything. There was a lot Tygris still didn't know about him, and that he himself didn't know about Tygris.  
  
" Well we're not really brothers." Yugi didn't know how he was going to explain this but he figured it was going to take a while, he just hoped the taller male wouldn't think he was crazy.  
  
" Really?" Yellow eyes opened a bit in surprised.  
  
" Yea really." Yugi mumbled nervously lowering his gaze a bit.  
  
" After I tell you the whole story.I'm afraid you might just think I'm insane." The amethyst-eyed boy admitted gulping hard.  
  
The green haired male chuckled his full lips curling up into a smile.  
  
" Yugi I won't think you're insane, even if you were, you would be the cutest insane person I have ever met."  
  
Yugi blushed hard at the odd compliment walking over and giving Tygris his glass of water, " Here."  
  
" Thank you." The two-walked back to the couch, as Yugi thought about this hoping he was doing the right thing. He had told him almost everything; filling in the gaps would have to come sooner or later right? Trying to think of something, Yugi asked the most sensible question that would break the ice for a conversation of this sort.  
  
" Do you.do you believe in magic?"  
  
Tygris looked at him with a thoughtful expression. "...I've never really thought about it.but I guess that I have always believed in it. Why?"  
  
" Do you believe in spirits or dark forces?" Yugi asked further leaving the green haired male puzzled.  
  
" Yugi, why are you asking these things?" The tri haired teen fiddled with his fingers nervously, hesitantly looking up to meet the questioning gaze.  
  
" Well I.-" Interrupting the moment Yami came down clad in his usual black attire ready to go.  
  
" Sorry to interrupt, Yugi I'm leaving okay."  
  
Yugi rose from the couch going over to see his darkness good bye.  
  
" Yes, Yami."  
  
" Take care," Then looking up at Tygris, Yami grinned slightly. " Good bye. It was nice meeting you again."  
  
Tygris returned the small smile. " Same here." With that Yami was out the door leaving the two once again alone.  
  
Yugi turned back to Tygris a nervous grin in place. " This might take a while."  
  
The two talked for hours, Yugi revealing the secrets of the millennium puzzle leaving Tygris in a state of awe.  
  
" I see, so he's a spirit." As crazy as the story sounded Tygris believed him and he didn't really have a reason to, but he just did.  
  
Yugi nodded his head. " I know what you're thinking. You're thinking I'm crazy, psychotic-"  
  
" That's amazing." Those sudden words surprised Yugi leaving him slightly dazed at his response.  
  
" That's what?"  
  
" Amazing." Tygris replied running his fingers through his green hair a smile on his charming face.  
  
" You believe me?"  
  
Tygris looked into Yugi's eyes then down at the upside down pyramid around his slender neck. " Yes, I do."  
  
Yugi smiled at him brightly, his wide amethyst eyes brimming a bit with tears.  
  
" I-I" Yugi sniffled his hands reaching up to rub his eyes. " Sorry."  
  
The older teen smiled pulling Yugi forward in a tight embrace he so desperately needed.  
  
" Hey, its okay.I believe you," Strong yet gentle hands tipped Yugi's chin up so he could look into his eyes. " I know when one speaks the truth. "  
  
The light melted into Tygris's arms, relaxing into his warm and protective embrace that reminded him so much of Yami.  
  
// He used to hold close all the time.//  
  
Yugi muffled a soft sobs as intense emotions washed over him making him feel like a mere child in the older teen's arms. But Yugi took the moment to enjoy being held because he knew he probably wouldn't be held like this for a long time. Ever since grandpa had gotten sick things had changed so much.  
  
//I miss you grandpa.//  
  
" Its okay to cry Yugi-chan, things are gonna be better. " Tygris whispered softly in his ear as he rocked him tenderly in his arms. The green haired teen ran warms hands down yugi's back trying his best to make the smaller teen.  
  
The two stayed like that for hours, cuddled in that comforting embrace that Yugi longed for. It was around 7:00 in the evening and they were still like that entangled in one another's embrace as they lay on the couch. They'd strike up a conversation every once or twice during that time but it was small and they soon just settled for being near each other in calming silence. Small hands played with the buttons on Tygris's red shirt, a content look on his cherubic face.  
  
" Feeling better cutie?" Tygger asked stroking his cheek causing a soft blush to flare up onto Yugi's plump cheeks.  
  
" Yes thank you. You've such a big help."  
  
" No prob, I enjoy making people happy. My job is to please." Golden eyes glittered as he smirked slyly causing the smaller teen's blush to deepen.  
  
" You do a very good job." Shyly Yugi sat up reluctantly pulling away from those strong arms, sitting up.  
  
" Why, thank you." Tygris replied sitting up as well. After a few moments of just silent gazing Yugi asked. " Are you going to the 'club' tonight?"  
  
Tygris glanced at his watch. " Yea, I gotta leave soon."  
  
" I'm going with you." Those confident words fell from Yugi's cute pink lips, his eyes begging for Tygris to say 'yes'.  
  
" Are you sure? Do you think you're really ready for this?" So serious he was as he asked to make sure Yugi was real about this. " Really think about this Yugi-chan.I don't want you having regrets." The look in his eyes was one filled with concern and it made Yugi's heart glow to see such worry and concern directed to him.  
  
" My only regret is that I didn't think of this earlier." Yugi smiled.  
  
" Alright," Tygris stood up shaking out his jacket looking down at Yugi. " Lets go." The smaller boy jumped up with a small cheer, from the couch getting his jacket and his shoes.  
  
" Tonight's the night."  
  
Author's Note: Yes, I'm sorry I took forever. But next chappie is STRIPPING TIME! *woots* Take it off Yugi!! 


	6. Cha Ching!

Author's note: Yup I updated, thanks to the help of my Beta. Big thanks girl. So read read don't listen to my babbling!  
  
I don't own Yugioh!!!  
  
Chapter 6: Cha Ching! Yugi's point of view  
  
As soon as I walked through the door I knew my face was cherry red. I couldn't believe how many people actually came here. The place was packed with wealthy patrons watching dancers remove their clothing. Oh yea I'm nervous. My eyes ran over the crowd looking at the bright colors and unique structure of the building. It sure wasn't what they showed on T.v, crappy broken down places with a small bar. No Women dancing on cheap stages, with equally cheap clothing, in a drab and depressing atmosphere. Uh-uh, this was state of the art and definitely a place of business. I followed Tygris closely, my hand holding onto his as he led the way through the nicely decorated tables and flashy scenery. I was fascinated by how extravagant the place was so vibrant and filled with color yet holding a sort of sophisticated sex appeal, a fact that was emphasized with the passing of a handsome tall male dressed in nothing but a G-string.  
  
"Oh my." I whispered softly diverting my gaze only to catch Tygris's laughing eyes.  
  
"You're going to be seeing a lot of that and more, Yugi." The green-haired male said as he continued leading me forward. The sweet smell of body oils and hair products filtered into my nose and I looked around, noticing we were in a dressing room filled with professionals.  
  
"Hey, stay right here for a sec." Tygris gave me a soft pat on my back and walked off speaking to a slim man with blond hair clad in a sharp suit. I watched curiously as they spoke but my attentions were quickly taken when arms were wrapped around my neck and a kiss was placed to my cheeks.  
  
"Hey there darling! You came." Hasina smiled brightly at me, hugging me protectively to her like a little brother and I melted into her sisterly embrace.  
  
"Hello Hasina." My lips parted in a big smile I was very happy to see her. I really felt I was gonna need all the support I could get. Hasina flicked back her flaming bangs as she took me by the hand and led me to a chair. I blushed as I noticed she too was dressed scantily, wearing a schoolgirl skirt and bikini top. She smiled sweetly, eyes sparkling.  
  
"So you're going to take the job?" She asked me and I smiled, nodding my tri-haired head at her.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'm performing tonight. Tygger is over there speaking to that man." I pointed and she turned her eyes in Tygris's direction.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Crawforde. He owns this place, filthy rich man he is." She said in a monotonous voice not really seeming to care much.  
  
"You don't like him?" I ask curiously and she only grinned.  
  
"Yea I do, I just wish I had all the cash he does." I laugh at that; if I only had a fourth of the money he had I would be able to help grandpa. My smile faltered slightly and it didn't go unnoticed as she reached down and cupped my face in her downy hands.  
  
"Don't look so down, darling. Your grandpa will be just fine." Hasina gave me a serious look filled with warmth and I feel invigorated again. Tygris suddenly walked over to us, a bright smile on his face.  
  
" He said he wants to see what you can do, Yugi. He wants you dressed and on stage in about an hour." Tygris smiled brightly and I return it excited and nervous all at once.  
  
"I hope I don't mess up." I mutter nervously, biting my lip. Tygris pinched my cheek.  
  
"Don't stress it cutie." His voice was so warm and reassuring, I felt positive I was gonna be successful.  
  
"Thank you, Tygris." I answer softly looking up at him with a smile.  
  
"Okay boys. Lets do this!" Hasina says excitedly calling upon other friends to help get me ready.  
  
They searched for the perfect outfit and fittingly it was all white, the color an angel, so they say. White booty tanker shorts that barely hid my rear, a tight sheer midriff that was sleeveless. My face held a pink blush as I looked over the tiny shorts. Sure I was small, but not that small.  
  
"Are you sure this is gonna fit?" I asked, looking over the skimpy thing. Deedra, the pink haired girl I had met with a few other of Tygris' friends, giggled at my question.  
  
"Of course it will, silly! Now put it on and stop wasting time, Yugi!" She said loudly, filled with energy, bouncing up and down with excitement. Deedra was only a year older than me but she didn't at all look it. She was a lot like me in that way which made me feel better about myself. While I dressed she talked and boy, can she talk, but I didn't mind. I found everything she said quite interesting. She was in her first year of college while I was in the middle of my last year of high school. Often, I would imagine Yami and I going to college, sharing dorms, going to parties and all that fun stuff. But now that he dropped out of school and with our money problems, I don't think that's going to happen anymore.  
  
"Hey darling, time to do your hair." Hasina said, snapping me out of my thoughts. Soon I was finally dressed and the last thing they had to deal with was my hair and I knew that was the most difficult part. Hasina's red painted pointer finger tapped thoughtfully against her cheek as she looked at my spiky hair. I knew exactly what was going through her mind, it was the same thing that goes through my mind every morning when I wake up and see my own head. I couldn't exactly go out there looking like this; I was, after all, a well- known duelist. I would be scorned if they found out I was stripping for a living and they would care less for the reason why. After a few moments thought, a smile came across her face as she was ready to roll once more. They placed a slim tight covering over my spiky hair tucking everything beneath it; I looked like I had a swimming cap on. After that Hasina, Deedra and their friends began to argue about what color I would look best in.  
  
"He'd make a cute brunette." One girl said waving the brown wig after stating her suggestion loudly.  
  
"No way, I say blond. It does something for him." Deedra huggled me like a rag doll, showering me with affection.  
  
"I don't know I like black." Hasina comments, looking at me, trying to visualize how I'd look.  
  
Out of nowhere to solve their problems Tygris comes to the rescue. "What about lavender? It matches his eyes." He says softly, looking around at the girls who looked like they were about to bite off his head at his intrusion.  
  
"Hmm.Lavender.not bad idea." Hasina mutters with a look of appreciation.  
  
"Not bad? That was a great idea!" Deedra cheers like a kid huggling me tightly.  
  
"Its good to see you using that noggin of yours, Tygris." Hasina states in a teasing tone, her eyes glittering in amusement.  
  
"Pssh, well at least someone was." The yellow eyed male replies with a grin, getting up and running off before they could launch a hard and blunt object at him. I laugh softly at his cute mischievous look and the girls playful glare.  
  
"Yea, you better run!" Deedra threatened the green haired male who was off hiding.  
  
Getting the lavender wig, they slipped it on my head. It didn't look cheap and shabby like one of those costume wigs. It looked so natural and so real that when they were finished I couldn't believe it was even me in the chair.  
  
"Like it?" They asked and I blushed as I looked at my reflection in the mirror. "Wow.Is that really me?" Hasina giggled softly running her fingers through one of my lavender curls.  
  
"Of course it is. Now you're going on stage in a few minutes, so I want to give you a few tips." She said and I was all ears to her advice.  
  
"Alright Yugi this is your first time and I know you've been practicing, but this is going to be little bit different. You have a bigger crowd and everyone's watching you. But don't be afraid because all you have to do is relax, get into your role and you'll be just fine. Got me so far?"  
  
I nodded my head with a small smile. "Yes."  
  
"Good, now keep moving, dancing, looking cute and innocent. Try and do things sexy with out actually looking like you're trying. They go for creativity and originality here. But you don't have to worry too much about all that; you carry all those qualities naturally. So go out there and do your thang, Yugi. "  
  
Yea, easier said than done, but I wasn't really gonna know that until I tried right? Looking around at all my new friends, my eyes landed on Tygris, the one who made this all possible. I was really lucky to meet him; I don't think I'd be getting this opportunity if it weren't for him. I smiled and Tygris smiled back at me. I didn't know why but right then I felt my face go red as his golden yellow eyes pierced into my own, trapping me with his gaze.  
  
'He's so handsome.' I thought and I immediately turned redder.  
  
'No, no, no. Bad Yugi.I couldn't be getting a crush on him could I?'  
  
I shook my head slightly turning away; it was just a thought nothing more. Tygris was handsome I couldn't exactly deny that. He was more than handsome; he was sexy, sweet, loving, strong and loyal. If I was falling for him, I understood why; he reminded me so much of Yami.  
  
'Well.the Yami before all of this happened.'  
  
But there was no time for that; I had a show to put on and I couldn't start thinking about my feelings for my Yami.  
  
'Now isn't the place Yugi.'  
  
"Relax Yugi." He said, placing a hand on my shoulder when he saw the nervousness on my face. Tygris hugged me briefly and I was called onto stage.  
  
"I'll try." I answered hugging back before nervously walking out onto the stage.  
  
I bit my bottom lip as walked out into the stage light, my socks gliding over the smoothness of the stage.  
  
' C'mon Yug, you can do this'  
  
I walked across, consciously pulling down my shorts only to have it fly back up showing my ass. Giving up I left it that way; it wasn't going to stay down and I had to stop being so shy. So I took a deep breath and continued to walk slowly, stepping to the mellow beat that started up. The crowd quieted as they watched my easygoing movements, eyes locked to my small form as they smiled. Taking that as a good sign I began to move my hips oh so slowly to the rhythm, eyes closed hands running shyly over my body. My mind drifted off as the beat upped a bit in tempo, to another place away from my troubles. I envisioned that I wasn't here but with Yami, the one I secretly desired but knew I couldn't have.  
  
I knew that and I wasn't about to lie to myself; I loved my other half even if he didn't love me in the same way. But here in my mind he loved me, he wanted me, he desired me the same way I desired him. I danced for my Yami, hips moving sensually to the beat, hands roving all over my body. The beat thrummed in my ears and I simply fell into it, enjoying myself, not caring at all that I was being watched anymore. I needed the money; I needed this job more anything right now.  
  
'Grandpa, Yami this is for you.'  
  
With a small smile I moved to the pole in the center stage running my hands over the cool metal. My body snaked its way to the floor my tongue teasingly ghosting over the metallic post. I didn't miss a beat and all that practice was paying off for me as I performed for my audience. My eyes locked on the crowd as I danced around the pole twirling around and running my fingers over my chest. I was no longer myself or at least the one I let everyone see; I was a totally different person tonight. I turned around and gave them a full view of my ass, shaking it for what it was worth like I had watched many times in music videos.  
  
'Practice makes perfect.'  
  
The crowd began to cheer and whistle at my display, pleased by what they saw. My face held a slight blush as I fingered my lavender curls, my hand slipping beneath my shirt to play with my nipple. Like a pack of wolves they watched avidly, awaiting my next move. So I hissed and purred at the mental image of my beautiful Yami loving me in a way I knew he wouldn't. I barely noticed as the stage was showered with cash, because I was intent on dancing.  
  
Author's note: Well that's it for chapter 6 ladies and gentlemen. A round of applause for my lovely Beta! Chapter Six wouldn't be what it is without her! *Whistles* Thankies Oni. So all you readers R&R, tell us what ya think. Thanks!! ^_^ 


	7. Money Boy

Authors Note: *hides from audience* I'm so sorry everybody. I've just been SUPER lazy lately forgive me. *Begs on knees* But here is chapter 7 ya'll review don't kill me!! *runs*  
  
Chapter 7: Money Boy  
  
*~*~*~*Yami's point of view~*~*~*~*  
  
"...Light, gas, groceries, grandpa's medical...I don't think there's enough to pay for all of these. Oh Ra..." I can't help but sigh in total frustration of everything that has been laid upon my shoulders. Now that grandpa's sick it is my duty to up hold what he has left in my care mostly Yugi. I don't remember life being this hard as a king back in Egypt. Then again I wasn't exactly poor but being ruler certainly wasn't easy. There is so much hanging in the balance that if anything happened I will surely feel it was my fault. For one grandpa's life; I cannot bare losing him because all though he is Yugi's grandfather I see him as mine too. He treated me like a son when Yugi finally revealed the truth to him a while back, about the millennium puzzle. Surprisingly Mr. Motou took it well and everything has been well since then. And now...I just pray they go back the same way, but I wasn't about to sit here and sulk about it.  
  
I'm doing what I do best; I'm trying to over come the odds. I once heard that Life is a game, there's more losers than winners. Personally I never saw myself as a loser and I wasn't about to now. ~Mr. Motou please get better Yugi needs you.~ I've been trying my best though taking over the shop from 9 to 5 instead of going to school, which I still feel Yugi is upset at me for. Aibou had never wanted me to drop out but he just doesn't understand what needs to be done. Sometimes I feel Aibou can't handle the sudden changes and I understand, and I' am trying to keep him focused on the only thing he needs to keep his mind on; school.  
  
Last thing I need is for my light is to lose track trying to get a job and help when what I really what him to do is stay in school. A soft sigh passes my lips as I run a hand through my golden bangs, I know I can handle it. If I can take care of a kingdom, I can get through this. I will get another job or something really late at night after I close the shop I have to...for Yugi. I promised to protect him and take care of him to grandpa and I'm going to do just that.  
  
"Hey Yami." A perky voice chirps from behind me jumping down the last three steps of the stairs. I couldn't help but smile slightly at my light for he was certainly happier than I have seen him in a while. Not that I was around a lot to see him, I couldn't help that I have business to attend to. "Morning Yugi. You're all smiles today, something special happening?" Yugi laughed softly a sound so beautiful it sang in my ears. "I'm going to the mall with a friend of mine. I wont be long." My smaller look alike bounces around in sheer excitement that I can't help but share.  
  
"Oh really? Who is this friend of yours that you speak?" I ask with a tiny smile as I gather the mail and rest it to the side it can be dealt with some other day, right now I was going to catch up on the little things I had missed about my Aibou for the past month. Yugi smiles as he leans forward a glimmer of hope in his eyes that I hadn't quite seen before, and I hope it is me why he looks that way. I flick out my tongue to moisten my lips a bit awaiting his answer. "Tygris, you remember the green haired male you met?" He reminds me and I can't help but feel a pang of jealousy though I dare not show it. I simply smile and nodd. "Yes I do, he seems like a nice person." Yugi gives me another one of his smiles agreeing. "Yes he is," He straightens up a bit his tiny hands fiddling together as though he was trying to think up the right words to say to me about something.  
  
"Is something wrong Yugi?" I couldn't help but ask my eyebrows arching inquisitively at the youth. He looks up at me with those wide amethyst eyes reaching into the inner parts of his jacket that he wore tugging out an envelope. "Here...It's my little contribution to the house. Now, now I don't want you to thinking that I'm stealing, sealing drugs or any of that crazy stuff Yami. I just...just got a job."  
  
My eyes widen at him, as I hold the envelope halfway opening it but not entirely. "You what?" I ask loudly not realizing I had raised my voice so. "What did I tell you about focusing on school?" I question but he quickly ignores that his amethyst orbs narrowing a bit. "Listen Yami, I live here too and I want to help that's final!" He states calmly before turning around, heading to the door.  
  
For some reason I don't chase after him like normally would have. I just stood there confused suddenly noticing changes...changes that maybe I wasn't willing to admit.  
  
Not yet at least.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*Yugi's point of view*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hurried out the door and down the steps to Tygris' car that just drove up and on my face I knew I was smiling. I felt...very pleased with myself I think I can almost say I feel older. The dumbstruck look on my Yami's face when I left made me know that he was beginning to realize his missing out on a lot of things. And I meant a lot. "Heya Yugi!" Tygris calls to me with a bright smile and I smile back. I was so happy that I couldn't help but lean forward and peck him on the cheek. He flushed faintly at my actions but didn't say anything silently understanding what I was feeling.  
  
We drove off to the mall getting faster there than I expected, but I wasn't disappointed. So Tygris was a pretty fast driver but I wasn't bother by it, I found him fun loving and exciting all in one. He wasn't your typical daily dose of 'Man' and yes I mean 'Man', he wasn't afraid of anything really especially not of his emotions what he felt was what he felt and nothing was going to to my lime haired friend differently.  
  
I liked that, actually I liked a lot of things about him. I blush as I walked beside him gently holding his arm that I maybe I liked him more than I realized. Tygris looks don at me with that pearly smile of his his hand tenderly reaching up to brush back my hair. I can't help but shiver from his touch.  
  
~Is this how I wished Yami would treat me?...~  
  
Another heated blush reached my cheeks again and I guessed I did. But he wasn't was he? Yea, there was that moment of truth. I sighed softly.  
  
"You want to go check out this movie?" My golden-eyed companion asks softly squeezing my hand and I nod. As I look around I notice people staring thinking that probably he and I went together. My suspicions were confirmed when we passed a group of girls one of them snorting. "All the good ones are always taken or gay..." She seemed to murmur to her friends who nodded in agreement.  
  
Tygris and I looked at each other sharing this amused sort of look though there was a very visible blush on both of our faces. "I guess we should take that as a compliment." He said with a laugh mine joining in with his. My eyes lingered a bit longer on his alluring lips a bit longer than I expected and I think he didn't noticed because he probably too busy staring at mine.  
  
"Yugi!" I looked up at my name being called, wondering who had dared to interrupt that perfect moment, both Tygris and I pausing mid-step pivoting towards the direction of the voice. My eyes widened as I saw Joey running towards us, Tristan not too far behind a smile on their faces. I couldn't help but have a slightly puzzled look on my face as I stared.  
  
~ They noticed me??~  
  
Tygris looked down to see my face as they stop before us panting a bit. "Yug, long time no see." Joey says with his usual accent, a smile that I can't help but return. They ignored me for so long that I didn't think they had even considered me as friend anymore. "Joey...um-" I knew right about then I favored a fish my mouth moving without words before Joey laughed. "Don't look so shock Yugi." They tell me before taking note of my companion who was silent as he watched. Tristan was the first to notice him, and then our hands, which were linked before arching an eyebrow. "A new friend?" He asks and I smile.  
  
"Yes, His name is Tygris." I tell them and they're silent for a moment, until Tyrgis holds out his hand in gesture of friendship. "Nice to meet you, Tristan and Joey. Yugi has told me much about you two." He says in this sexy baritone that I shiver slightly at my cheeks flushing invisibly. At the same time I was surprised to see Tygris had remembered their names and descriptions when I talked about them but I guess he must have been paying more attention than I expected. The lime haired male smiled warmly at them and Joey being his usually friendly self shook his hand with broad smile. "Nice to meet cha." Tristan follows his example both shaking Tygris'hand and starting small chitchat. "So you guys here to shop around a bit?" Joey asks us and I shrugged.  
  
It was uncomfortable talking as though we had just seen each other a day, as though everything was fine. When in truth everything wasn't fine, and they knew it. I'm sure both Joey and Tristan could also feel the thickening silence between us; seeing the distance that they hadn't realized was there before. I smiled. It sweet me to know they really didn't know me any more. Everything they knew was what they remembered about me, when we were friends, when we were close like my Yami and I. I had heard that friends go and come or just grow apart but I had never thought that would happen to me.  
  
That was a long time ago, I'm not a little boy anymore, things are changing and I'am taking control of my life. Had they thought I would be little Yugi forever? Joey's blabbers turn to stutters to say something of consequence knowing he really couldn't say much at all. My eyes saw the wheels turning in his head and could all but I smell the guilt. He knew he hadn't been the so-called best friend he thought he was to me because he was too busy being best buds with Yami. I wasn't jealous, I wouldn't be jealous. That's not me. I respect his and Yami companionship but to cut me out of he picture was cold.  
  
I wouldn't let Tristan slide so easy either, or any of them for a matter but I will let them be their our judge. I moved on, no sense dwelling on it. Even as my amethyst eyes let a bit of my mirth show at the situation, I didn't let it reveal all. Tygris speaks up to lighten the weight of the silence over us; I guess he never thought it could be so heavy. "Well, it was nice seeing you guys. Me and Yugi we're just going to head to the movies if you don't mind?" Tristan and Joey chuckle nervously murmuring something or another I wasn't really listening. "Good bye guys. Nice seeing you again." I say half-heartedly not really meaning it. I wanted them to know how I felt being ignored and it was their turn now. We both walked off with smiles waving a bit to them before going on our way leaving them standing in the middle of the mall with somewhat sheepish faces.  
  
*~*~*~Yugi's POV ends*~*~*  
  
Joey sighed as he ran a hand through his dirty blond hair, a guilty look in sandy brown eyes. Tristan shared the same look but less so as his mind seem to be focused on other things. "Tygris....you know that name sounds familiar." He said while Joey rolled his eyes. "It reminds you of tiger you idiot." The brunette glared moving to grab the other in a headlock giving him a noogie. "No man, not that! It kind of reminds me of a name I hear Teá and Mai talk about in their girly conversations." Joey grunted as he struggled passersbys looking at the two friends like they were crazy. "Grr get offa me!" Joey yelled but Tristan kept a god grip.  
  
"Yea, I remember now it was a name of this male stripper at this club." The two froze pulling away to look at each other. Joey remembered now, remembering when Serenity showed him the silly flyer she had got while shipping with the girls downtown. "Yea, I rememba, Serenity said something about a guy named Tygris, but I don't remember what he looked like. Did he have green hair like that one?" He asked and Tristan rolled his eyes flashing him a dry look. "Joey he looked just like him!"  
  
"But we can't be assuming that dude's a gigolo. For god's sake he's Yugi's frie-" The blond shot back before gasping both looking at one another very very wide eyed. 


	8. The truth is out

Author's note: Yes this is yaoi and yes another chappie. No I do not own Yu-gi-oh, if I did I wouldn't be here. Fans don't kill me; I know I took long but it back for another round. ^_^ love ya review!   
  
Chapter 8: The truth is out   
  
Tea's Point of view:  
  
I smile to myself as I sit at our favorite girls hang out spot beneath the cherry blossom tree at battery park, watching Serenity blush furiously at the mention of Tristan, her boyfriend. It amazes me how she can't seem to get over that initial blush at the mention of her chocolate haired sweet heart. Mai teases her about it lightly winking and laughing as she prodded the younger girl. I laugh too; we had all gotten close after the whole duel monsters events that had our lives running in high action at that time. But now, things really settled down and we were just back to our normal everyday lives.   
  
Serenity was going out with Tristan and Joey was going out with Mai, though they acted like they weren't. We were enjoying ourselves well at least most of us were, I knew I couldn't say the same for Yami and Yugi. I thought of how Grandpa's illness that was, last I heard improving, but Yami and Yugi were still struggling financially. We all helped and pitched in with the shop when we could, giving our support to Yami. I wondered for a moment about my secret crush, though I feared even approaching him about it. Yami was already going through way too much to be worrying about girlfriend issues, besides I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship.   
  
"What you thinking about Tea?" Mai asks me with a warm smile running her violet nails through her blonde mane. I shrugged sipping the shake in front of me. "Nothing much, just musing about Yami and Yugi." Serenity looks at me with a curious sort of look tilting her head to the side. "Yami and Yugi huh? By the way when was the last time we actually saw Yugi?" She says and I realized that I had to really, really think about that. It certainly wasn't just yesterday or a week ago, it was a long time. Mai tapped her finger against her chin as she too thought about that. "I guess it has been a while hasn't it huh girls?"  
  
Our Blonde companion says and Serenity and I nod in agreement. "Yea, we should go visit them." I say and Mai corrects me with, "We always see Yami, we should go visit Yugi." I flushed knowing I was guilty of always thinking about Yami all the time. I had to admit that I couldn't talk about Yugi alone; I had to mention Yami somewhere in there. When it was just Yami I could most definitely think about him alone and I guess I've been doing that too often. Right then I knew I was guilty, here I was the queen of friendship talk not practicing my speeches. But Mai and Serenity didn't notice any of it moving on with the conversation. "Well you know what tonight is girls!" Mai announced vivaciously making Serenity giggle girlishly behind her hand. "Girl's night out!"   
  
My mind is suddenly pulled from my berating train of thoughts to more perky ones as a laugh at Mai's craziness. "What do you have planned tonight?" I ask her remembering that it was in fact her turn to choose what we did this time around. The blondie grinned as she whipped out the flyer that we had gotten a few days prior. "How about we check out this club here huh? You know something different just us girls, the boys don't have to know." Serenity and I looked at each other blushing deeply. This wasn't the first time we had thought about going as a matter a fact it had to be the hundredth. The guys on the flyer were absolutely yummy that we couldn't help but ogle a little more than expected.   
  
"So what do you think?" Mai asked making the two of us giggle like schoolgirls. "As long as Tristan and Joey doesn't find out." Serenity answered with a smile her reddish brown hair gleaming in the sunlight. I agreed, it wasn't like I had anything to really lose. "Alright I'm in." I said and Mai and Serenity quickly joined in all of laughing at the sheer thought of us going to a strip club. "Mmm look at this one Tea." Serenity says to me pointing out a lavender male posing on the cover. I only assumed it was male because of the obvious lump in the front of the trousers he wore. I blushed a bit looking up at the younger girl. "Yea, he's cute." Serenity gave me a dry look before smiling again.   
  
"No, no look at the face. Doesn't he remind you a little bit of Yugi?" She asked me and had to squint to see what she was talking about. But I guess that he did, they shared the same eyes, nose, skin tone and cheek structure but then again it probably just was coincidence. "Yea, he does." I admitted as Mai reached over taking the flyer looking for herself. "Hey what do you know it does. What if little Yugi was really stripping you know? I'd be impressed, Yugi finally stepping out and doing something that pleased him." Mai giggled at that and I did too knowing in my heart of hearts Yugi would never. We rose from our seats stretching a bit. "So meet up at my house at 9:00?"   
  
I ask and they nod with smiles. "Yea 9:00 is good, we're gonna need some time to drive there." Serenity replied as we gathered our things up and began to walk home. "We're gonna have so much fun girl's, we're going to be surprised!" Mai said brightly giggling.  
  
*~*~*~Tea's Point of View finish*~*~*  
  
The flyer Mai carried in her pocket fell from its hold and traveling on a breeze a few blocks over twisting and swirling along the way. The paper's travel was altered every once in a while being kicked by a foot and ran over by car, but it didn't stop it from reaching it's destination. With a help of bird it and along with fate that it landed splat on Yami's face as he walked down the block coming from just closing the shop. The male made an annoyed sound as he roughly pulled the paper from his face, he didn't even know where it had been. Probably rolling around in dirt for all he knew but he raised an eyebrow as he looked at the flyer he held before his eyes, with curiosity. Slowly his eyes widened as he noticed the green haired male big and bold on the front. "Isn't that….Yugi's friend?" He asked himself and sure enough it was. The golden eyes of the tanned stripper looked exactly like those of the Tygris that Yugi had introduced to him a while back.  
  
He looked closely to make sure that this was the same male he had seen not too long ago. Yami gasped at the realization, cheeks flushed in embarrassment that he was even looking at such things. He recovered quickly though eyes narrowing to slits as Yami could all but see the naughty things that Tygris fool might be corrupting his Aibou with. Things were beginning to get very suspicious now and Yami was slightly worried that Yugi had gotten caught up with this new friend of his. ~Could Yugi possibly be working....there?~ The pharaoh growled a bit at that thought shoving the paper in his pocket. But he refused to jump to conclusions. He wouldn't assume that Yugi was doing such things when he really had no proof. But that didn't mean he wouldn't get proof. The tri haired male began to hurry on home determined to find out.   
  
*~*~*~* At the club, Yugi's dressing room 9:17*~*~*~*   
  
"Well Yugi tonight's the big night. Some big shots from outta town are coming in to see you, my boy, perform." Yugi's bos, Mr.Crawforde announced with a broad smile slapping him proudly on the back hugging him like a father would to his son. "They've heard so much about you they just had to see what this was all about." Yugi smiled nodding, as he looked out of the glass of the boss's office onto the club scene with a smile excited himself. "You gong to put on a show for them tonight aren't ya?" The older man asked with a chuckle and Yugi beamed cutely making Tygris smiled from his leaning position against the frame of the office door.  
  
"This is our big pay day so what are we doing up here? We better get down there and start preparing Yugi." Tygris says as he grabs the tiny male tickling him. Yugi couldn't explain how happy he was at that very moment, if everything worked out he'd finally have just enough to pay for grandpa's medical expenses like he wished. He'd worry about telling Yami about his side job later when the time was right, but for now, he needed to get this one big performance out of the way. To save grandpa.   
  
"Hey, are you coming?"Tygris called out. "Er..uh, just got lost in my thoughts there for a moment." Yugi mumbled. Tygris smirked in that knowing, rakish grin of his. "Don't be doubting yourself now, Yugi baby. All you gotta do is work your thing like you've been doing since you've been here. You know how we do it around here...There's no business like our show business!"  
  
Yugi smiled, and was off to do what seemed like one of the biggest performances of his life. Tygris was right. No more doubts, no more second thoughts, no more regrets. The big time show had to go on, because without him, there was no show....Hell, it was time to bring it.  
  
*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*   
  
"Hey C'mon Tristan hurry up!" Joey called to his chocolate haired friend who seemed to be walking too slow for his tastes. As a matter a fact Tristan even seemed to look like he was even beginning to have second thoughts about doing this all. Joey didn't like that one bit, no not when it was his idea in the first place to drag their asses out here. It took them a decent drive to get here so they weren't turning back now, especially when Tristan was the one jumping to conclusions.  
  
"Walk up ya idiot!"The blonde grabbed his companion roughly who had done an awful job of disguising himself. The suspicious mustache and that crappy gray hat he wore just made Tristan looked absolutely silly. Joey on the other hand had done a good job on his disguise, sticking with the simple stuff like a wig and hoody that shielded his face just right from any on lookers."Relax Joey, sheesh. The club isn't going anywhere. Besides I don't think this is a good idea anymore, what if someone notices us-"   
  
A hard thwap came across the back of Tristan's head while Joey gave him one of his 'I'm gonna knock your ass into tomorrow!' looks. Tristan sweatdropped. "Okay what if Mai and Serenity find out we're at a titi bar!" He announced just as they showed there Ids to the bouncer paying their fee and heading in. "They wont know besides-" The pauses looking around in something akin to shock as they looked around the packed room. "It's a titi and dicky bar!" Joey snickered. "They'd never know we were here unless we tell them. Heh heh, relaaaax lets go get ourselves some seats. This might be fun after all."  
  
Absolutely oblivious, the two boys walked right passed their girlfriends and Tea, who were all smiles as their wine glasses clinked together it in a high pitched ring. They in turn didn't notice them either, too busy ogling at the sexy men around them."Cheers girls! For another successful ladies night out if I must say so myself." Mai said with a beam, the blonde clad in a silk red off the shoulder top and short white skirt showing off some serious legs. She tossed her head back as she did away with her martini in a few gulps the girl living it up. They were all looking cute, as matter a fact, they always did. Boyfriend or no, they were here to have a great time and they would get the attention they deserved.   
  
Serenity giggled cutely the young girl sporting all pink, her hair in an adorable bun. "Yes, definitely a lovely evening Mai. Thank you." Joey's sister replied softly Tea nodding in agreement. "This club is totally cool and the guys are mm mm mmm! I think I'm going to have to hook myself up." They laughed at that just as the lights began to dim around them signaling the start of performance."Oh yay! The performance is starting!" Tea squealed girlishly hands clapping together excitedly as the up beat techno tempo began the room shimmering in a radiance of rainbow colored lights.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just entering the entrance of the hottest club, Yami stepped in clad in black from head to toe the pharaoh looking sharp as ever. If he was right, this was supposed to be the club Tygris worked at and if he was wrong he wouldn't see his Yugi here. Yami hoped so, but something told him he'd be seeing a lot more than he wanted to. He quickly moved to find himself a seat at a bar the male wearing a hat over his head to hide the trade mark hair, and shades to better disguise his unmistakable eyes. There was bound to be people here who knew him as a duelist. The last thing he needed was to draw a crowd, and he was only here for one thing. The truth.   
  
Yugi came out bursting from the seams with energy, the little neko dressed in the works of a sexy, yet cute kitten attire that fit him tighter than a surgeon's glove. It was a candy apple red that shimmered beneath the lights of the club. Through his mask and wig, he winked into the sea of faces that roared loudly for his performance  
  
With the spot light on him, the bass of the music thumping in his veins, Yugi released himself from his stance and began a series of footsteps, following by quick, glide of his gyrating hips.   
  
Knees apart, legs bent, Yugi began synchronize to roll of his stomach, a move reminiscent of a belly dancer, while provocatively gliding the palm of his hand from the middle chest all the way down to the crotch of his pants.  
  
"Whooooo-hooooo!, now that's why I'm talkin' bout baby!!!!", Mai hooted out. "Shake that ass!" Tea and Serenity guffawed with laughter and excitement.  
  
Wetting his lips for effect, he swiftly grabbed sides of his slick and smooth outfit and ripped the lower part with gusto, right on cue with the high-pitched blare of the song and blaze of the mist and brighter lights illuminating the stage.  
  
Baring glistening abs and nothing but his bikini strapped under wear, Yugi put on a number, combined with a pop-and-lock dance routine that followed by a well timed front-split, legs on each side and hands in front of his body to keep his balance. He then outstretched his arms further from his body going into a kitty-kat crawl across the straightaway, narrow platform leading into the crowd. Twitching and purring like a bad little kitty, Yugi quickly glazed over the front row section to seek out his next lap dance victim.   
  
Amid the groping and near fatal yanks on his g-string underwear, which was nearly stuffed with dollar bills, Yugi found his man and seductively splayed himself right in front of a gentleman wearing a dark hat.  
  
~This guys seems too uptight, let me loosen him up a bit~ he thought smugly. Smiling seductively and confidence soaring by the minute, he gave the mysterious stranger in the hat a nice little frontal view of his crotch area, deliberately gyrating near the man's face.   
  
"Heeheeeeeee", Yugi chuckled to himself. "I bet you he'll never forget that one, sir!".   
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yami's point of view...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yami sat crossed legged, crossed armed, carefully scrutinizing the stage. The performance was well underway, starting off with a buxom young man wearing a very tight red, leatherlike neko outfit.  
  
The young man immediately began going into a series of dances, and gyrating motions. At first, Yami had a strong inclination to roll his eyes heavenward with disdain, but was soon caught, entranced in the young man's ministrations.  
  
Yami's eyes, slit-like, observed with growing interest. The young man's moves were getting more complicated and provocative by the bloody moment. He couldn't really see his face, with that mask disguising him well. He didn't really pay much attention to who was performing tonight.....He'd been too angry and too impatient to care.  
  
Yami snorted at his next thought. Yugi??? He was still holding out on hope that Yugi would never be in a place like this. He didn't have the balls, much less the temperament to do a stunt like this.  
  
He agreed with his assessment that Yugi had not been himself lately, and that he has been avoiding him. Maybe it was the mere fact that he was still dealing with the trauma of nearly losing grampa. Yugi may very well be angry at him about his high-handedness of taking over the entire situation in regards to grampa and the store. That much he will admit to himself....but even Yugi would not resort to such a senseless, irresponsible act such as stripping. Stripping? No....he still wouldn't believe it possible of him.   
  
Besides, the young man, who had everyone hanging on his every gyrating move, was way too confident, sultry, and..... sexual...Traits Yugi could only dream to have.  
  
But even as Yami tried convincing himself, the doubt still lingered over him. Well, that's why he was here damn it, to finally put his doubts to rest. And he had no doubt his answers would be had by the end of this night.  
  
The music was growing livelier and louder. The young man  
  
began to crawl over the straightaway platform, leading into his direction.  
  
The dancer pulled a seductive move, making sure he was getting tip-top view of his....lower regions. He seemed damned proud of it too. The arrogant putz...  
  
Just when he thought the dancer's audacious attitude couldn't exceed any further than he had observed, Yami was caught off guard when the young man whirled over to him, and managed to straddle his lap to the quick.  
  
At that very instant, Yami would have pushed the bloody freak off to land soundly his ass, but he quickly regained his composure. This would be his chance to really see who this man is. The scent of the young man was very familiar. Too familiar......  
  
The dancer placed his hands on Yami's chest, gyrating to a rhythmic note, gliding hands down toward his belt buckle. Yami swore to himself when he felt a "stiffy" coming on. Bloody hell, good thing there's glaring lights around the room, or everyone would see him blushing like a school girl in heat! He growled at his sudden loss of control!!!  
  
~Hmmm...what's up with him...~, Yugi thought to himself. That cologne....he smells so...familiar. Even his face looked like someone he knew well at least from what he could see....Feeling some unease, Yugi began to depart from the man's space.  
  
  
  
Feeling more embarrassed by his sudden sexual reaction, Yami's frustration grew and said through gritted teeth, "That will be enough, thank you."  
  
Yugi, startled beyond reason, grew pale by the very second. My god... that voice..It's Yami. Oh god, he's here......This can't be happening now. This can't!  
  
Speechless, Yugi was too stunned to move and stopped performing all together.  
  
The crowd, who was getting rowdier as the performance was nearing its climax, now became bewildered and wondered what was going on between the dancer and the man in the dark hat.  
  
Yami saw the curving 'oh' of the young man's mouth. Then he looked much closer, then saw the unmistakable color of lavender pink eyes behind the well guarded mask. When it dawned on Yami, shock quickly turned to white hot anger.  
  
"Yugi! Yugi, what the hell are you doing here!!!", Yami roared, whisking off his hat and his dark shaded glasses.   
  
Yugi was still too stunned to react. He was still reeling.....  
  
In the crowd, Mai, Tea, Serenity, was in a state of disbelief. Yugi? Yugi is that stripper???? What the hell is going on here???  
  
Joey and Tristan seemed to share the same reaction the two friends looking very much like goldfishes mouths moving without words. Tristan was the first to say something slugging Joey in the arm with a cheap grin on his face. "Hah! I told you it was Yugi!"  
  
"No you didn't! You said we should check this place out just incase...besides don't act all hard now. You were ready to punk out before we got here." The blonde blew a raspberry childishly at his companion who still wore a smug smile. "At least I was using my brain..."  
  
"Trying to say something?" Joey's rant was cut off when their attentions were brought back to a very enraged Yami.   
  
"You've been in this place all along???? .... Yugi, talk to me dammit !!!..."  
  
Nothing. The crowd began to murmur at the new turn of events...  
  
"Explain your self!!! Why are you here....DISGRACING yourself in this place!!!!! Damn you, answer me!".  
  
Soon after, Tygris was approaching Yugi's side, hoping to distill the situation from getting any worse. "Hold on! It's not Yugi's fault."  
  
"What???....You....YOU put him up to this! You manipulated and poisoned his mind into this, didn't you??? You just couldn't keep your stinking hands off him, you motherfucking bastard!!!!." The feeling of raw jealously began to run thickly through his veins now....  
  
"Hey, keep your damn voice down", Tygris yelled. He stepped in front of Yugi as if to shield him. Yugi was still too distraught to do anything at the moment. ~My god this can't be happening~ he thought.  
  
Livid beyond rational thought, Yami stalked toward Tygris, and sneered, "Who the f*ck do you think you are??? You better get out of my goddamn way before I kick your ass." He was about to shove Tygris out of the way to get to Yugi when Tygris grabbed Yami's wrist. "Leave him the fuck alone. He doesn't want to be with you, asshole!"  
  
In a hot second, Yami curled his fist and threw the first punch. Tygris retaliated with a vicious counter punch to Yami's face. Yugi felt guilt quickly looming over him as the bouncers were over there in a jiffy, stepping between the two males who looked ready to seriously throw down. "Alright buddy I think it is time for you to go."   
  
One of the burly men grabbed Yami roughly by his arms and shirt quickly ushering the pharaoh to the exit. But being Yami, the teen refused to be touched wriggling free from their hold smacking their hand away from his fine leather. "Get your hands off me! I' am not leaving without Yugi." Crimson orbs turned to his aibou who stood frozen in fear and worry.   
  
"Yugi do you know this fool?" one of the bouncer asked, thumb jutting towards the crazy dude they held. "Yea he knows this fool." Tygris snorted glaring at Yami in disgust, wondering how Yugi even put up with this arrogant ass.  
  
"What are you, his bloody spokesperson now? Yugi, lets go."  
  
Lavender eyes looked back and forth between Yami and Tygris before they closed the youth sighing softly.  
  
"Yugi, what are you waiting for? Lets go!"  
  
".................................I'm not leaving."  
  
Authress' note: Yes, Yugi is BUSTEEEED! And my lovely fans there might just be, and I mean -might- be a lemon in chapter 9 or 10!!! ^__^ I know I know. Review!!! I'll try to update faster! 


	9. On my own two feet

1Author's notes. Yes updated again. This one luckily was co-written by my sister or I would have never got this done. Thanks for supporting my lazy readers R&R if you don't like it I'll kick her ass.

Chapter 9: On my own two feet

A....Whaaat!!??, Yami said after his initial shock of Yugi=s defiance wore off.

AYou heard him, asshole. He doesn=t want to leave!!! Tygris sneered.

AI wasn=t speaking to you! I was speaking Yugi!!!, Yami roared, barely containing his temper. The bouncers had to grab a hold of him before he broke free of their embrace.

Yugi, feeling the need to speak for himself, voiced, ATygris, please, I can handle this...

ABut Yugi...

ANo, Ty.....Yami, I have unfinished business here. I can=t leave with you now.

A look of incredulity passed Yami=s face, then he countered, AYou actually want to stay here even after the fact you got caught??? I don=t know what bullshit Tygris whispered in your ears, but you can=t possibly be thinking you can continue...stripping!!!!!!! This place isn=t for you and I won=t allow this farce to continue any further!!!

Seeing that Tygris was ready to intervene on his behalf once again, Yugi spilled his feelings of frustration and anger in curt, defiant words. ANo, Yami. It=s my decision to make and mine alone! I started this thing and I=ll end it when it=s time for me to. It=s my life and I won=t let you treat me like a goddamn child!!!!

In the crowd, Joey and Tristan eyed each other in surprise. AWhoa, Yugs= is standing up for himself for a change, Joey said. Tristan, shaking his head, said in response, AMan...who woulda thought Yugi had the balls in him to stand up to Yami. Never thought I=d see the day.... AHey, give Yugs= some credit, Tristan. He may be small, but he=s a lot tougher than he looks, Joey countered. Tristan was about to respond further but was distracted when he saw the bouncers began halling Yami to the exit. AUh-oh, I think Yami is going to lose this argument. Look!

AYugi! You must come ho...Get off of me!!!, Yami yelled as the bouncers began dragging him towards the exits.

The bouncers then hurled him out into the streets, flat on his ass. AUuuaah.....Oooof!. Yami ran his hand on his backside, which was devilishly hurting. But one thing for sure, it wasn=t nearly as bruised as his ego was at the moment.

After regaining his composure, Yami began cursing and began banging on the club doors, demanding that they open them for him.

AOpen the doors! Yugi!!! Yuuuugiiii!!!!.

After Yami was forcefully escorted out of the club, the burly bouncer that had aided in Yami=s swift departure nodded in satisfaction. AThat took care of that jerk...Alriiiight everyone! Break it up! There=s nothing to see here anymore. Get back to your places.

Tygris, still rubbing his aching jaw, approached Yugi. A...Are you okay, Yugi?

Yugi looked up at him, and shook his head. AI really don=t know how I feel. I knew he would be angry if he found out but....but at the same time, I couldn=t let him push me around any longer. I have to fight my own battles, where Yami=s concerned.

Tygris nodded in understanding, then smiled. His Yugi had some spunk in him after all. Not that he doubted it, but it was only a matter of time before Yugi bared his fangs, as he did tonight. And he did so at the person who needed it most......

Yugi looked around him to see that they still had an audience who were eying them with interest. He groaned.

ATygris, as much as I told Yami I would not be leaving, I really don=t want to stay here any longer. His embarrassment was evident now.

Tygris looked deeply into Yugi=s eyes, then said, AOkay...I=ll tell Craw you couldn=t stay. He=ll understand. Let=s go then.

As they both began to depart in the direction of the dressing room area, Joey and Tristan took notice.

AYugi=s leaving with that Tygris guy. You think we should go after them?, Tristan said. ANah, man. Bad idea. We don=t want to get involved in this thing. This is strictly between Yami and Yugi. Besides, we already satisfied our curiosities as to what Yugi was really up to and there=s nothing we can do to undo the situation as it is.

Tristan agreed with that assessment. AYeah, maybe you=re right. I don=t exactly want Yugi or Yami knowing that we were here on our own witch hunt. Now that we know that Yami knows, I guess our investigation here is done.

AYep...The party=s over..., Joey replied. He then whirled around to head towards the exit, but bumped swiftly into a young woman passing by, knocking her squarely on her bum. AOh, I=m sorry mi...Joey began to apologize. He looked down at the young girl and saw golden hair, golden brown eyes....heeeeeeeeey......

AOOW...You jerk! Watch where the hell you=re going!!!.

AMai?????? Is that you?Joey replied in surprise.

AWha....Joey???? Joey , what are you doing here? And what is that thing on your head?????, Mai replied in surprise, while getting herself up.

Tristan then came from behind, amused, AWhoa! Mai, didn=t think I=d find you in a place like this!

AYou too, Tristan??? This is the last place I expected to see you two., Mai replied.

AWell I didn=t exactly expect to see you here either, so you better be explaining yourself, missy! What the hell made you come to this strip joint, anyway???? Joey said in growing anger.

Mai was going to respond, when suddenly Tea and Serenity=s voices were heard from behind. AMai, come on, let=s get going ....

ATea!!!??? Serenity!!!! What the hell is going on here???, Joey said in incredulous anger. Tristan eyed Serenity in something akin to shock and.....more shock. Oh, he definitely wasn=t amused now.

ASerenity???? Who..What...You girls have A LOT of explaining to do. And no funny business!!!!, Tristan curtly responded. Tea flinched and Serenity blushed furiously with embarrassment.

AWE have a lot of explaining to do??? What are YOU guys doing here? And what=s up with that dead rat over your mouth, Tristan???, Tea retorted.

ADead rat!? It=s a moustache, and a rather darn clever disguise, thank you!!!!!! ........And stop trying to change the subject!, Tristan said in response.

AIt=s not as bad as it looks. We just came out for a night of innocent fun. That=s all. Honestly., Mai replied in defense of the girl group.

ASo how come I wasn=t aware of this little night of innocent fun=, huh? Just admit it, Mai. You got busted! And Serenity, what=s gotten into ya all of a sudden to do a stunt like this?!! I can understand Tea the freak, but YOU? , Joey snipped.

ATea the freak???!! Excuse me! ..., Tea began to comment, but was cut off by Tristan=s obvious displeasure. ASerenity, what are you doing here?!, Tristan demanded.

He stood crossed armed, eye brows tilted in great annoyance, waiting for her explanation.

Feeling guilty, Serenity began to explain, AGuys, please. It was just a one time thing. It was girls' night out and...

AHush up, Serenity., Mai jumped in. A We don=t need to defend ourselves like we=re some criminals. We came here to have some fun together. That was that. I don=t see anything wrong with that, so if you guys can=t handle it....

ACan=t handle it? It=s okay for you to go behind my back and have some fun=, but if I ever did such a thing...

Mai=s eyebrows arched into what looked like humorous disbelief at Joey=s hypocrisy. AWell, you didn=t exactly explain YOUR reasons for being here, so explain that!!! She was glaring at Joey while she said this.

AExplain what!??? Unlike you girls, we don=t have anything to hide. We only came here because we suspected Yugi was in this place, so we came here to confirm it.

AOh cut the crap, Joey! Just admit you came here to see some titties! , Tea replied.

ANo, it=s the truth! Our reasons are justified while YOU guys are guilty as charged! GUILTY!, Tristan accused.

AI won=t buy that for one minute!, Mai scoffed. AIf you guys can=t accept the fact that we went to a strip club out of sheer, honest fun, then don=t expect us to give you the benefit of the doubt either. Besides, we=re not the ones dressed in doofy-ass disguises that could come out of a bad western movie. Now who REALLY has something to hide????.

Offended, Tristan replied, AHey!!!! Stop dissin= our disguises! It was..

AOh, shut up, Tristan!, Tea retorted. Tristan glared at Tea for her rudeness.

ACome on girls. We don=t need to take this. Mai said as she was on her way towards the exit.

Tea soon followed, while Serenity was still sheepish about getting caught. AGuys, we really didn=t mean any harm. It was all in good fun. I=m sorry, Tristan. She avoided eye contact with Joey and ran up to catch up with the other two girls.

ADon=t let the door hit ya butt on the way out! And I WILL be waiting for my apology, Mai!!!!, Joey shouted after them. A group of people near by were staring in their direction, obviously eavesdropping on their entire conversation.

Noticing, Joey turned to them, saying it loud enough for them to hear, AHey! What are you lookin= at? Stop being a buncha nosey asses! You can break up the gossip corner and start breaking your asses home! Now scram! He heard someone say something like Ashut the fuck up, homo, but he paid them no heed. Shaking his head, Joey looked at Tristan in disbelief. ACan you believe that shit!?, he said in half disgust, half amusement.

Tristan responded, AActually, I can, now....We didn=t think Yugi would be a stripper either. I guess we really don=t know each other as well as we all think.

Joey snorted in renewed agreement, AHmmph, yeeaah, you got that right.....sheesh. But honestly, all these surprises gave me whiplash. Now my neck=s hurtin=!

What am I going to do? ...

Sitting in the passenger seat of Tigris=s silver Lamberghini, Yugi was dreading the inevitable....

He knew he had a lot of explaining to do....but he didn't know how he would go about telling Yami. He wouldn't understand...he just doesn't know.....

"Yugi...Yuuugi!"

"Huh? ..."

"You okay?", Tygris asked reassuringly.

"Oh...sorry about that. I was just....." Yugi shook his head in worry...

"Damn it Ty, he wasn't supposed to find out this soon! Everything just blew up in my face....What am I going to say to him now?"

After a short moment of silence, Tygris responded, "All you can do is just tell him the truth. Tell him everything. Look, I don't like your...friend too much, but you need to tell him what he needs to hear, not what he _wants_ to hear."

Tygris sighed. "You don't need to get down on yourself, Yugi. You were just following your heart. Make him see that you're not the innocent Yugi that he's known for this long. That there's more to you than he wants to see."

They stopped at the next approaching red light.

He smirked, and then turned to eye Yugi. "Did you see the look on his face when he saw it was _you_ under that mask? You had him _staring_, Yugs'....Hell, you nearly made him spill in his pants!!!"

Yugi winced. "Ugh...don't remind me..."

"...like I was saying: For once ...no make that for 'twice', put him in his place. Like you said yourself, you've got to stand up to him more often...just like you did back there in the club. Admit it, you felt damn good saying 'no' to him. Believe me, that conceited prick needed it."

"Tygris!"

"Sorry, I meant 'asshole'..."

"Tyyyy!", Yugi began to chuckle..... "I did feel damn good saying 'no' to Yami. Sometimes I can't stand it when he acts so high and mighty. I guess he can't help himself, being a pharaoh and all."

Tygris snorted at that comment. "He damned sure acts like one. Someone really needs to kick his ass, though...."

Yugi looked at Tygris pleadingly, then said, "Ty, promise me one thing. If you guys do bump into each other, PLEASE don't say or do anything to rile him."

"Wha' you mean? Well...not if he doesn't say shit to me first. Remember, he was the one that threw the first punch. He was the one acting like a complete..."

"...Ass. I know..., but just avoid him...for my sake until I get all this shit straightened out, okay? I still don't know if I can face him yet. God!"

Pouring rain quickly began to hit the wind shield as Tygris clicked on the shield wipers. "So...are you having second thoughts about going to your place then?" Tygris queried while keeping his eyes on the blurry road.

Yugi was staring outside his window, considering Tygris' question. The rain emphasized his gloomy mood. He sighed in disgust. God must be telling him something....

"To tell you the truth, I don't want to face him now. He's probably still raw with anger about my 'disgracing' myself in front of everyone." Yugi blushed, then rolled his eyes at the memory.

Ty glanced at Yugi, then said, "Well, then if you're not up to it, then you can stay at my place then. It's probably best to let this thing blow over a bit, so you can gather your thoughts. Do it when _you're_ ready and when he's a lot calmer to listen. Look at it as another part of the Yugi that turned 'naughty' phase."

Yugi smirked at that, and then replied, "You know, you really could be bad for my health. I really shouldn't be listening to you, but I'll do it just because I'm too tired to argue."

Yugi barely stifled a yawn. "I'll spend the night, but I'll be leaving first thing in the morning. Then I'll tell Mr. Yami more than a piece of my mind."

Tygris smiled at that. "Believe me, if you don't want to do it, I'll gladly give him a piece of MY mind"

"Wow, nice place you got here, Ty!"

Ty grinned at Yugi. "Thanks, glad you like it. Took a lot of ass shaking to get a place like this, if you know what I mean."

Yugi grinned back at him. The place was huge! They were in the living room area. The floors where tiled in black marble, and 4 piece couch set was made of expensive red and black leather. The sitting table was white, and standing flat on the wall was a '50' inch plasma television set with a dvd and stereo player.

"Ty, you sure you aren't loaded with cash or something?! I find it hard to believe you got all this stuff from simply 'ass shaking!'"

Tygris grinned at him. "Come...I'll show you around some more."

Tyris showed him the kitchen area, then the dining room and bedrooms. Then they went into a nice part gallery room, part entertainment room which had a pool table, a mini bar and a stage with a dancer pole on it. The surrounding walls of the rooms were filled with paintings.

"This is what I call 'The Lounge'."

"Wow...I'm impressed." Yugi walked towards the paintings. "The paintings are fantastic."

He went closer to one and began examining it. The painting showed a man in a subway alley. The painting was clearly impressionistic in style. He saw at the lower left bottom the initials "HR". "Who did this painting?"

"I did." Tygris said.

"You're kidding, right?!" Yugi was unconvinced.

"No, seriously, I did this painting. In fact, I did all of these paintings."

"You did ALL of these works of art? Then how come your initials aren't 'TS' instead of 'HR'?"

Tygris looked at Yugi, then began to explain. "My name actually isn't Tygris Sinz, Yugi...In fact, it's just my stage name."

Yugi stared at Tygris as if he was joking this time.

"My REAL name...is Hedio-Kai Ramaza."

1Author's notes: So how'd you like it? Good? I hope so. Please send me your reviews, I need to know what you think.


	10. Stalking Lion In A Cage

Chapter 10 "Stalking Lion In A Cage"

The next day, Yami was late opening Grandpa's card shop. He barely made it on time to receive the new card delivery that came that morning. These new cards were the new prime edition collectables, and they were very important in hopefully sparking more profit for the shop and bring big business. This new venture was supposed to bring enthusiasm as well as instigate good feelings, but Yami was definitely on the downside of things.

Not only was he walking-dead tired, but he was royally pissed as well, and that had nothing to do with him being a former Pharaoh and all. Even though he had accomplished his goal in finding out what Yugi was really up to, last night had still turned out to be a disaster, not to mention a very humiliating experience he'd love to forget soon enough.

Not only did Yugi gainsaid him, he was thrown out of the club on his ass only to get soaking wet a little later on his way home, as if the gods were mocking him for his naivety. He waited up all night to confront Yugi, but never got the chance to. That wait was pure futility, for Yugi never came home last night.

But no matter how humiliating that experience was, that still did not compare to the stunned feeling he felt when he discovered it was Yugi who was dancing on that stage, so confidently, so erotically. Wasn't he the same one who said that Yugi couldn't possibly possess those very same...er... 'qualities'? The joke was certainly on HIM.

He didn't know which realization shocked him more: Yugi's new found sexual confidence or his bloody reaction to it.

Yugi certainly hasn't showed that side to ME before, he thought angrily. And where the hell did he learn to move like that, anyway?

Hell, even as he thought it, he had a fairly good idea as to who could have influenced Yugi in such a vulgar manner. Tygris

Yami was in the storage area, opening the new arrivals with a box cutter. Once he got the boxes open, he grabbed a handful of card packets in both hands, and stalked towards the card display area. He began angrily, but still carefully, placing the packets on the display hooks.

As he was doing this, his mind began to drift off into space to a dream he had last night. His crimson eyes glazed over when he remembered vividly how Yugi, who was on a stage dancing slowly, erotically, licking his lips in sheer pleasure. The memory, against his will, brought unnerving chills down his spine.

Yugi was seductively gliding his hands down his glistening chest, moving towards a stranger sitting in a chair, a man dressed exactly as he did that night at the club in the same dark, overcast hat. Yugi's eyes held a smoldering, sexual intensity, eyeing the stranger as if he was the last man he'd ever feast his lusting eyes on.  
Yugi then slowly and surely straddled the man, then provocatively began riding him, caressing his hands down the man's chest, ripping his jacket open, then the white collar shirt with an emphatic RiiiiiP." Then Yugi bent a little low, glazing his pink, pert tongue over one taught nipple in a deliberate, teasing manner. A sharp hiss escaped the stranger's lips, making Yugi chuckle with satisfaction.

"You like that, don't you?" he purred, and then devoured the other nipple. After his ministrations, he raised his head to gaze into the stranger's familiar eyes, and then smiled impishly when he whisked the dark hat off the stranger's head.

Shaggy, lime green hair was revealed.........and the following events that occurred there on after he never got to remember because that was when he woke up in a cold, nervous sweat.

"Christ!" Yami hissed to himself in annoyance, the same feelings of raw jealously rushing back to him in waves. Jealousy? When did he become aware of these feelings and when did he become so possessive of Yugi, all of a sudden? For as long as he's known Yugi, he has never experienced feelings like this before, and the more frequent these feelings arose, the more he became uncomfortable with assessing them.

His feelings he could not yet ascertain, but what he DID know was that he would have to confront Yugi and end his....acquaintance with Tygris. "Yugi does not belong to you, damn it!" he grunted out loud, pounding a fist into his palm with a loud Smack!.

"Yami?"

"Huh?" Yami was removed from his reverie, looking up to see it was Tea who came into the shop. Obviously he was too caught up in his imagination to notice her walk in.

"Oh...Tea, it's you." Yami looked away, slightly embarrassed he was caught off guard musing to himself.

Tea, dressed in a tight light-green designer shirt with matching short shorts, eyed Yami with a slightly cocked eyebrow. "Are you okay, Yami? You seem to have a lot on your mind."

Yami glanced at Tea, this time blatantly noticing the light-green outfit she wore. He bit his tongue; the color obviously reminded him of the person and the predicament (or were they both the same thing?) he'd most want to tackle and bury at this very moment. Not wanting to give away his irritated mood, he shook his head, quickly waving his hand in the air scoffingly as if to say "nonsense".

"It's nothing. I'm just worried about Yugi and Grandpa."

Tea seemed to accept that reply for the moment. "Yeah...I can only imagine the amount of pressure you're under trying to run the shop while Grandpa's in the hospital. You look a little stressed..."

Yami impatiently ran his right hand through his pointed blonde hair. "I'm okay, Tea. There's nothing to worry about, really. Now what do you need?"

"I didn't come here for anything. I just came to see how you were doing..."

"As I said, I'm fine! I just have a lot on my plate right now..."

Tea flinched at Yami's clipped, curt tone. Now this was definitely a side of Yami she rarely ever saw. Did I come at a bad time? she thought. The black circles around his eyes were a great indicator that he's tired more than anything else. Well, one did look darker and swollen than the other, which also indicates that he got punched in the eye. The normally cool, charming, unflappable, confident-in-all-situations Yami is no where to be seen right now. That version of Yami is in hibernation at this point.

Something's definitely bothering Yami and she has more than a good idea as to what could have inspired his unusually grouchy mood. Of course she was at the club last night, having witnessed the scene between Yami and Yugi. Their parting was what she could have termed a bitter one with Yami being handily thrown out of the club, while Yugi showed uncharacteristic boldness towards Yami by staying with his stripper friend instead of leaving with Yami as told.

Gotta hand it to Yugi for standing up for himself, but he couldn't have picked a worse time to do it. Not that it was her business, but it's not like Yugi to get involved with a guy like that Tygris. Hopefully he knows what the hell he's doing, but in the mean time it's obvious Yami's pretty tight over the whole situation, from what she can piece together. Even then, she won't let him know that she's aware that his dilemma is not as "local" as he wants her to believe.

Not even her cute, new outfit could cure that bad mood he's in. If she had known he would act like this TODAY, she would have came in her outfit another day. Even though she knows that talking about Yugi or anything related would be a sore subject at this point, she pressed on to find out more anyway.

"Yami, if there's something bothering you, we can talk about it. If handling the shop has become too much to shoulder, I can ...."

"Tea, thank you, but there's nothing wrong. I'm just a little tired." Yami barely managed to stifle a yawn, clasping a hand over his mouth.

Tea's eyebrows were down-turned in growing annoyance at his stubbornness. "Then go home. You're in no shape to be working today anyway."

Yami turned to eye Tea as if she was going out of her mind. That look he gave made her even more annoyed.

"What?! You know I can't do that! Someone has to keep the shop open and I am the only one that's capable of doing it."

That better not mean the way it came out she thought. Now she was getting angry. Legs parted, lips firm, hands on each side of her waist now, she retorted. "Well, with THAT attitude, you'll likely scare all the customers away. Face it, Yami! You need more help than you've been getting, and that you've pretty much downplayed how hard this has been for you. You look like a drag queen who did a really bad mascara job!"

Yami's eyes turned slit-like, said sarcastically through clenched teeth. "Why thank you, Tea, for reminding me how 'splendid' I look today..."

"Yami, please let me help you!"

Yami sighed in exasperated annoyance. "Why are we discussing this? I said I can run the shop myself. It's not that I don't appreciate what you and the others have done for me so far, but if I needed any more of your or any one else's help, I'd ask for it." He completed the sentence as if to imply that that was the end of the subject.

Tea's impatience was beginning to wear thin to the point of throttling some sense into Yami. This was beyond stubbornness, this was friggin' near suicide.

"Yami, if you wear yourself out too much, you could very well tire yourself into a hospital bed right next to Grandpa, if you're not careful! Too much stress and strain..."

"And I've been under stress and strain before, and I've come through fine. Nothing new. It's something I have to deal with until I raise enough money to pay for Grandpa's medical bills and until he returns..."

"For the love of go....Yami, why are you being so stubborn?!!"

"I'm not being stubborn, I'm being reasonable." His tone became a lot more patronizing and condescending, and it made her want to spit.

"Reasonable? 'Reasonable' is the last thing you're being. You act as if you're the only one who's capable of solving problems and then you refuse to accept help when you need it. This doesn't have to be a one man show, Yami. And no, you're NOT the only one who's capable of running this shop! Yugi and I or anyone can come in and run this shop as well as YOU can, if you'd just give us a chance! You're not the only one who's concerned for Grandpa, you know."

"Grandpa's health is my concern and shouldn't be everyone else's concern! I don't want everyone getting too caught up in this...problem!"

"Well, damn it, you're wrong! We all care about Grandpa as much as you do. You need to start having a little bit more faith in people."

"What do you mean? I do have fai..."

"No, you don't!!! Not enough, anyway! Maybe...maybe when it comes to dueling, yeah, but for situations like this one, you do tend to act the arrogant, know-it-all asshole at times."

"What?! Excu..."

"I'm NOT finished!"

Tea's chest was heaving now in full blown anger, her right arm extended with her pointer finger aimed at Yami as if to say 'she's not hearing any of it.'

"I don't know what it is lately, but you've changed. You're not the same as you've used to be, even after the Shadow realm games ended." You're not the same guy I began having feelings for Tea thought to herself. Of course, she didn't dare reveal those feelings out loud.

"What are you talking about? I haven't changed! It's all in your imagination, Tea. Why are you getting so damn emotional over this? Am I not allowed to have my ups and downs sometimes? I am human, right? Shit, give me a goddamn break!"

Tea looked at Yami as if she was seeing him for the first time. She sighed.

"Nobody's saying you can't have your bad days, Yami, but when you need help, stop acting like you don't need it. It's almost as if you got something to prove. You're used to being the leader, the show stopper, the one that everyone turns to when all else fails, but this time it's the other way around when you need us the most, and you can't take it!"

"Whaat?!" Yami interceded but Tea ignored him and continued.

"You're out of your element now and you don't want our help. Why? You don't have to play the damn hero in this battle because you're not facing Marik or Kaiba or any of those dumb duelists! This time we can all pitch in at once and help you. Isn't what you've been telling us, that friendship is a two-way street that we got to learn to trust each other if we truly believe in each other in the time of need? Or does all of that shit mean something only when YOU'RE the one saying it, when you're in the position to call most, if not all, of the shots?" She swallowed, her throat raw with emotion.

Yami stood there in stunned silence, and then replied when he gathered his thoughts. "I really don't appreciate you psychoanalyzing me...."

"I'm just concerned about you, Yami..."

'"DON'T be!" He bellowed more than voiced. "Is that all you have to say to me now? May I go about my work in peace?!!!" Taken aback by this outburst, Tea decided that her presence was no longer welcome. Her eyes were getting a little watery...but she refused to show that he had hurt her feelings with inconsiderate words.

"You know what? Since I'm getting all 'emotional' here and since you seem to have all of this figured out, I'll just leave you to talk to yourself, wondering why shit went anymore wrong than it should have." She was hurting now. "No wonder Yugi decided to find new company..." she said loud enough for him to hear as she stormed out the exit door.

And with that, she left the store with Yami staring gaped mouth, eyes widened in surprise when he realized whose "company" she was referring to. He then shook his head, wondering what the hell else COULD go wrong.


	11. Where we all stand

Chapter 11 : Where We All Stand

Author's note: Hi readers! Thank for your patience and long dedication in keeping up with my fanfic! I know it's been forever, but it's been a very busy summer for me.

Anyway, this chapter will be longer than usual to make up for the long delay. It will be a 3 part chapter all in one, which will cover a lot of details and background information.

Again, sorry for the long delay and enjoy!

P.S. Some background info: This chapter takes place a little later on, on the SAME day of the Yami/Tea scene (which occurred in the morning) of last chapter's. It's just about 2 hour or so difference ahead. Just to keep you on track!

Also, if there are any weird errors floating around in this chapter like the last, I have NOTHING to do with it! You will have to take up that complaint with

Okay, read away!

Scene One: Growing Friendship

"I think I'm going to visit Grandpa..."

"Right now?"

Yugi, sitting in the passenger seat of Tygris's....er Hedio's sparkling Lambhorghini, pondered out loud his thoughts. He had been thinking about whether or not to visit Grandpa ever since they left Ty's house.

Yugi sighed. "Ty, I'm sorry for throwing you for a loop, but I need to see how he's doing. I need to talk to him."

Ty who was donning dark shades, dark blue jeans and a red designer T-shirt, eyed Yugi with a skeptical brow. "You sure you aren't just running for cover again? You know you're going to have to face him eventually, Yugi."

Obviously Yugi didn't have to ask who "him" was....

"I know, I know...but I just have this overwhelming feeling to see Grandpa."

He shook his head. "It's been pulling at me since last evening. I haven't seen him in a while and....I...I need to see him." Yugi twitched defiantly in his seat.

"Alright, alright, you need to see him! You don't need to explain yourself any further, my friend." Ty made a left turn on the next green light.

He glanced at Yugi once again, only to see a down-turned mouth and tense eyebrows. He's looks tooore up, Ty thought. More tore up than he was last night, actually.

Well, speaking of last night, it was quite a pleasant experience talking about his love for the arts, his past experiences, particularly his rough childhood growing up. He rarely ever talks to anyone about his life, but somehow it just felt right talking to Yugi about it.

He didn't think he'd open up to Yugi that way. Actually he never thought to display that sort of trust and vulnerabilities to anyone. He was a very private, guarded guy, and he kept all of that on lock and key for no one to tamper with. Funny how all of that has changed in a mere few weeks....

In a way, he felt it was the right time to tell Yugi his real name, not that he planned to, but it just came out (He did tell Yugi to continue calling him "Ty" just for familiarity's sake, knowing how awkward it would have been otherwise.)

Yugi did bring such ease about a person that you can talk to him about anything. He's just about the most honest, most decent person he's met in a long, long time, and that's saying a lot. Yes, his life has been THAT fucked up...until recently of course.

The one thing he admires about Yugi is that he doesn't judge people and accepts them for

both their faults and their qualities. He learned more in depth about Yugi's love for Duel

Monsters, his pride and joy. His love for the cards came from none only

but his beloved Grandpa, so he understood a lot more about their relationship, which was

more than the typical grandfather/grandson relationship. From what he has heard, their

relationship seems pretty special.

In regards to THEIR friendship: deep down, he knows he doesn't deserve Yugi, but that doesn't mean he won't accept Yugi's friendship, which was totally unexpected... thinking that Yugi in the beginning was a young, too naïve kid that needed someone to guide him (or so he THOUGHT), while in reality HE was the one who needed the guiding. Even a guy of his background can tell when he's out of his league, and Yugi was definitely not one of his usual "they-come-and-they-go" acquaintances.

In others words, he really stands out among the rest in his exciting, and to disturbingly admit, oft times....shallow life.

He really does appreciate the time, however long or short, he's spent with Yugi, and he's just now realizing that. He also realizes now that he can't take Yugi for granted, because if he does, he might be losing out on a lot more than he bargained for.

It's only been a little while, but he feels as if he has known Yugi for a long time.

Yugi did say he would teach him how to play Duel Monsters sometime and in some weird way he was looking forward to it, whenever that may be.

Yugi, feeling Ty's intense green gaze upon him, looked up at him in wonder. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Ty's face scrunched up into an expression of disgust, as if it clearly read "Eeew! What the hell is that?"

"There's a huuuge piece of booger in your nose that just can't be ignored. It's so big, I might just have to call you 'Boogi' from now on."

Gasp.

"Really?!" Yugi's face turned horrified with embarrassment, quickly looking for a piece of tissue or something to wipe his nose.

Ty laughed.

He could add "gullible" on the list, but it was a cute gullibility that he so liked about Yugi. He knew he shouldn't tease him, but he is sooo adorable when his cheeks turn red with embarrassment or blushing wonder. He did so enjoy getting a reaction out him. Well, any reaction was better than seeing him in this near "craptacular" mood he's in now.

"Gotcha!..." Ty was still chuckling even when Yugi was glaring at him for playing such a trick on him.

"That's not funny, Ty! Stop playing with me like that." But slowly and surely, a smile crept on his still pink face. He knew he was played for a fool there. He normally isn't THAT gullible.

"Now that's more like it." Ty said while smiling broadly at him, pushing him on the shoulder in a teasing gesture as in to say "There you go, cheer up!"

They were at the hospital now, and Yugi hopped out of the car and closed the door.

"You want me to wait up for you here or will you catch a ride home.?" Ty asked.

"Oh, no I'll find my way home." Yugi was about to walk away, but then turned around and said, "Thanks for everything. You've been a good friend to me."

Tygris, clearly touched, said in return, "Well, you've been a great friend to me, Yugi. It was my pleasure, really. Say hi to your Grandpa for me, okay sweetie?"

"I will. Bye Ty." Yugi then turned towards the hospital entrance area.

You've been one of my best friends, Yugi, and I hope we can remain friends after all of the drama has died down, Ty thought to himself.

He knew with the circumstances as it was, he was asking a lot. But he will be keeping his fingers crossed anyway.

Once he saw Yugi completely out of sight, he revved his engine and drove off into the busy streets.

Scene Two: Grandpa's Encouragement

Yugi had no recollection of his riding on the escalator but there he was, on the 5th floor, heading towards the nurse's desk for assistance. The nurse had told him that he was a bit early for visiting hours, but he waited nonetheless.

Twenty minutes later, Dr. Chisholm, Grandpa's assigned doctor, came into sight, welcoming him, and then leading the way towards Grandpa's room. Grandpa's diagnosis was a positive one, thank goodness, and on the doctor's orders he could be let out of the hospital in the next few weeks or even earlier, depending on how things progressed till then.

With Grandpa's health uppermost in his mind, Yugi let out a relieved sigh at the good news. Things are going to be okay, he thought. Whatever happens here on out shouldn't matter, as long as Grandpa is on the right path to recovery.

"Yugi...."

Grandpa....

Yugi was nearing Grandpa's bed. He sighed. He hated seeing Grandpa like this. For an elderly man, he was always vivacious, active..... It tore at him to see Grandpa in this state.

"Yugi, come..."

Grandpa's voice was a little worn and withered. Yugi was by his bedside now, holding his hand.

"Hello, Grandpa. How...how are you feeling?" Yugi stared at him intently.

"Oh, I am feeling better, much better than how I had felt weeks ago. Not to my old self quite yet, but getting there." Those same lavender-purple eyes stared right back at him, almost boring into his soul. He smiled...

Yugi smiled back. "I'm really glad to hear that Grandpa. I've missed you....I've missed you so much." Yugi began to look away, the tears beginning to well up in his eyes.

"Yugi? What is wrong?" He squeezed Yugi's hand for reassurance. The warmth was comforting, and Yugi needed it so much.

Yugi tried to disguise his tear with a cough and wipe of the eye as if dust got into it. "Nothing Grandpa, it's...nothing. I'm just concerned about you..."

His eyes bore into him again. "Yugi, don't you play dumb with me. What is the matter? Is everything alright?"

Yugi sighed. "It's just...It's just..."

"It's just what, Yugi? Come now, if you need to say what is bothering you, don't hold it in any longer. Just tell me...." His voice was calm and soothing. Grandpa could always read into his emotions, no matter how hard he tried to hide them. Even in his sickly state, he could read into his soul. He usually had a sixth sense for this sort of thing.

"I don't want to upset you...You're just getting better and..."

"Yugi...You know I'm a tougher cookie than I look. Now tell me what is the matter? Speak your mind."

"It's everything." Yugi blurted out. Damn this wasn't how his visit with Grandpa was supposed to go. He was beginning to feel guilty for bringing all his problems to him. The visit was supposed to be all about Grandpa, not about himself and the newfound drama in his life.

Yugi sighed. "..While you were gone, some things have happened."

"Some things like what?" Grandpa waited for Yugi to elaborate.

Yugi swallowed.

"Yami's been running the shop to make enough money to cover all the bills, including the medical bill...I figured that he couldn't possibly do that alone, so I decided to help him with the costs. I got a job, with the help of a friend..."

Yugi sighed, trying to keep his composure while he told the story. "This friend helped me to find a job, and I did so without Yami's acknowledgement....He wasn't very happy when he found out about it."

Yugi knew he wasn't giving much detail about the specifics of his "job", and about how not very "happy" Yami was about finding out, but he decided to keep this bit of information to himself. There was no need for him to reveal details unless asked about it. Besides, he didn't want to alarm Grandpa any further than he already has.

From the look in Grandpa's questioning gaze, he could tell the wheels were turning in his head.

"Medical bill? You mean MY medical bill? What made you think that I did not have enough money to cover my medical bill?"

Yugi eyes shot up in confusion. "But I thought....but I overheard one of the doctors saying that you may not have enough health coverage for your operation!"

Grandpa's eyes widened in surprise with that statement.

"Oh, nooo..... That was all a big misunderstanding, my boy! A BIG misunderstanding....."

He chuckled, his bright lavender eyes shining with mirth.

Yugi remained unsettled with the situation. "I don't...understand. I swore I had heard..."

"You need not to worry about my bill coverage any longer, Yugi. I should have more than enough money to cover me for my stay here. I did not wish to alarm the two of you so! If I had known that the two of you were working so hard...." He trailed off, as if to catch his breath.

"Health coverage these days can get very messy when people aren't keeping their information straight on all ends. Rest assured; everything should be taken care of now."

He saw Yugi's shoulder sag with relief.

Yugi was shaking his head in frustration soon after though. "So we went through all that trouble for nothing? All that...."

"Oh, not for nothing, Yugi....You and Yami thought you were doing the right thing at the time. Bless your souls for that....."

Grandpa sighed.

"But I mean to ask you something: why would you hide your job from Yami to begin with?" Grandpa asked curiously.

Yugi looked at Grandpa intently.

"Well...because Yami was so fixated on doing things on his own. I don't know why he was so stubborn, but there was no way I could let him take on that kind of responsibility with me just standing on the sidelines. I had to help in some way. And knowing he was so dead against my helping out, he was furious when I disregarded him and got a job anyway. This was the one time I couldn't let Yami have the final say, Grandpa. This was a team effort and he didn't want it to be one and I don't know why." Yugi's eyes flashed with bitterness.

And Grandpa was more than surprised to see the anger that laid there.

"Do not be so hard on Yami, my grandson. He only did it in the interest of what he thought was best for you and the circumstances involved. Your heart was in the right place and he will realize that once he sees through it further."

"But I hate it when he treats me like a child! The few times he does, it gets under my skin so much! When we are dueling together we are equals, but now something like this arises and I'm the useless child again!"

Grandpa eyed Yugi compassionately.

"Nooo you are not a child, Yugi. You are a growing young man and you should be treated as such. I do not commend Yami's attitude in treating you otherwise, albeit even you admitted he does not make a real habit of it until recently, but you must understand Yami's point of view. You do remember he was once a Pharaoh and with that comes with great pride and responsibility. He feels a sense of responsibility to you, Yugi, especially considering the card battles and adventures you have had together, he feels you need him. It is a natural feeling for him and after all this time, do not expect him to change the one thing within him that you knew was there all along."

"I know Grandpa....but I just want to be counted on too. I don't want to have to depend on him for everything. I want him to believe in me the way I believe in him, whether it be Duel Monsters or whatever. I just don't feel like that all the time around him...."

"This is not like the two of you at all. Are you sure this is all that is bothering you?"

Yugi hesitated. He didn't want to tell Grandpa the part where Yami and his "friend" were at each others throat. Obviously, from there he would then have to reveal in detail his job as a stripper and the terrible episode that occurred just the night before. Or even the fact that Yami had to drop school in the first place just to put in enough hours to run the shop.

But he didn't like hiding things from Grandpa, particularly when he asked for his concern. He decided it was best just to focus on the "friend" part, which was at the heart of what was really bothering him, anyway. So he proceeded....

"The 'friend' I had mentioned earlier...His name is Ty, and he was the one who found me the job. Yami is upset that Ty got involved and because of that, they do not get along with each other. Let's just say he doesn't have as much trust in Ty as I do." Well, at least that was as close enough to the whole truth, Yugi thought.

Grandpa eyed Yugi inquisitively. "Does he have good reason not to, Yugi?"

Yugi was caught off guard with that question, though he surmised it was a fair one considering he wasn't exactly filling all the gaps within his story.

"Well...no! Ty has been very good to me from the very beginning and it angers me that Yami cannot trust my faith in people, at least when it comes to Ty. I wouldn't get involved with him if I thought for a hint he was shady. Maybe Yami has a right to question, but I think he should trust me when I say Ty is a good friend to me and not a threat to my well being." Yugi shifted uncomfortably near the bed.

Yugi eyed Grandpa, who was clearly contemplating whether to push the subject further about this "friend". He could tell Grandpa's curiosity was definitely peaked.

Grandpa cleared his throat before he voiced his opinion.

"Well, I guess there is a big misunderstanding between your Ty and Yami then, Yugi. I find you to be an excellent judger of character, so I believe you when you say that your friend is not the bad guy in all of this. It is clear by just the tone of your voice that you think highly of him."

Yugi blushed. "Yes, Grandpa. He has been a great supporter ever since I've met him."

Grandpa smiled. "Well, then....You must remember that you and Yami have been great friends for this long and that you shouldn't let something like this separate the both of you."

His tone grew more serious now.

"He is not the bad guy in this either, Yugi. Grant it, you will have your differences at times, but it is times like this where you must reconcile and find a common ground, for the friendship is much more important than the argument that threatens it."

"Both of you are the two people in the world that I cherish the most.... and I do not want to hear that the you and Yami are still at odds with each other by the time I get out of this hospital bed. You are a team and just like I taught you to believe in the heart of the cards, I want you to continue believing in each others hearts. That is the way it should be."

Yugi eyes began to water as he quickly took a hand and wipe it with a swift backhand. "Yes, Grandpa. I will."

"Good. Are you feeling a mite better about the situation now or is there more you have to tell me? Do not think me dense, my boy. I may be old, but I see a lot of things you youngsters do not care to pay attention to. Now... this 'job' of yours...."

Yugi flinched in worry. He was praying he wouldn't have to delve into THAT part of his story. Well... so much for hoping....

"Y..yes, Grandpa?"

"Oooh, don't look at me like that. You didn't kill anyone, did you?"

Yugi answered Grandpa in quick assurance. "No of course not, Grandpa!"

"It's not illegal, this job, is it?"

Yugi stared at Grandpa in blushing surprise at that question. "No, no it's not...illegal." Yugi blushed in further embarrassment.

"Hmmm. This job must be ser-i-ous then......................You're not selling yourself, are you?" One of Grandpa's silver eyebrows shot up in speculation.

"GRAAAANDPAAA! I'm NOT selling myself!" At least not EXACTLY in that kind of way, he thought defensively. God, he should've known better to think Grandpa would let something like this slide.....

"You knew I would want to know the details sooner or later, Yugi."

"I know, but it's not... something I'd like to discuss at the moment. I'm not very proud of what I have done..."

"Why so, because Yami disapproved of it? Or that you think I would disapprove of it?"

Yugi didn't answer with words but shook his head in a nod that hinted towards the affirmative.

Grandpa eyed Yugi carefully and chose his words with just as much regard. "Yugi....Let me put your mind to rest. You will always be my dear grandson to me, no matter what you do. I have come to realize that you are growing up, and there will be times when I will like and dislike the decisions you make throughout your life."

"You've made a decision, whatever it may be, to help Yami and that was that. As long as you knew where your heart was when you made that decision, and you can be truthful to yourself as for the intentions and reasons behind it, I see no reason why you should continue to be shameful of your actions. Let Yami deal with whatever issues he has about your making that decision, but like I, he will have to soon realize that you and ONLY you will have to learn to make and live by your own decisions, for he cannot control everything you say or do...nor will he necessarily like everything you say or do."

"I have taught you well so far and I will continue to guide you throughout your life till there is no more breath left in me, but I want you to be happy with the way you're living it, is that clear?"

Yugi nodded his reply.

"Good. Now I don't want to see you sulking about the place anymore. Remember your unhappiness is my unhappiness, and I want to see you smiling."

"Yes, Grandpa." And Yugi finally did smile after that.

For the next hour, they switched the conversation to their passion, Duel Monster Cards, and discussed the various strategies entailed in certain match-ups with different cards.

Once Yugi said his good byes to his Grandpa, he left with a much lighter heart and a much clearer mind. Some way, some how, he had to make amends with Yami.

Grandpa was right. They had to find a way to look beyond their differences and focus on what was really at stake: their friendship. "Thank you, Grandpa...I'm glad we had that talk." Yugi said out loud to himself.

Yugi waited for the escalator on the far left to him, and with that in mind, he got on.

Five minutes later...Yami came off on the 5th floor, heading towards the nurse's desk for assistance.....

(Meanwhile, when the above events were going on, this scene was happening around the same time.)

Scene Three: Breaking Up

It was still early afternoon, around 1:00 p.m., and Mai was experiencing the famous "just-one-of-them-days-that-girl-goes-through" phases. She didn't sleep well last night and woke up with a big huff, black rings around her eyes as evidence of her restless misery. Now half of the day has gone by and she was still feeling like shiiiiiiiit.

She was spending her afternoon surfing through the channels, flicking away as if she didn't know what else to do with herself at the moment. Finally the remote control can yell "mercy" once she settled on some game channel. Anything to get the events of last night's "disaster", as she'd like to call it, off her mind.

She was sipping gingerly on her cool drink of iced tea, trying to concentrate on the game show, but finding that her mind turned into complete mush in the process.

"This Suuuucks! Why am I DOING this to myself?" She yelled out loud.

Talk about getting caught with your pants down when you least expect it! All she wanted was an innocent night of girls' night out but lo and behold the devil intervened, ruining a splendid night of female companionship by turning it into a night she would definitely like to put behind her.

Now she and Joey aren't talking, and for some odd reason she couldn't help feeling more guilty about the situation than she felt she should have, not to mention feeling a bit responsible for the whole debacle in the first place.

In mounting frustration, she turned off the television and marched into her room, passing by herself in the mirror, in which she did a double-take. She looked, and she saw someone that definitely wasn't a reflection of her normal self, and she sighed. God, I need to get a grip! Do anything but sit here and sulk like some mindless ninny!, she thought.

And with that, slowly but surely she got herself dressed, fixed her hair, put on some make up, got her purse with all her credit cards in them and was about to make a mad dash for the door until she halted, thinking to check herself in the hallway mirror.

"Shit, beats sitting here wondering what 'could' have been", she said once she did a quick final assessment of her appearance by propping her hair, then left the apartment with her mind on more positive thoughts.

Three hours later, she brought home 4 bags full of shoes and clothing.

She sighed. Well, she went shopping and now she's back home, feeling that same ache of guilt she felt when she left here.

She decided to try on her clothes and shoes so she could "shashay" her way out of depression, but it wasn't working. This was no fun when you did not have an audience watching you to appreciate it, she thought. So she slumped away, almost dejectedly, into her bedroom.

After taking off her new red blouse and matching mini-skirt, she was now sitting on her bedside, staring at her answering machine. She pressed the message recorded button and was lying on her side, bracing herself for a message from Joey.

The first six messages passed in a blur and she was becoming impatient, skipping the messages at random until she stopped at one particular message that sounded a lot like.... 

-Beep-

"Hey Mai, it's me Joey.... I think we need to talk about what happened last night... There's been a misunderstanding about the situation and I think it would be best just to clear the air between us. Um...I don't want to waste anymore tape, so just give me a call as soon as you can. Bye."

-Beep-

"Hi Mai... Joey again. Just called to see if you're home. Please consider what I said earlier. We can talk about this. Anyway, get back at me ASAP. Bye."

-Beep-

"Mai, Joey again. Where the hell are you! I've been trying to reach your cell phone, but you haven't been answering. I'd really like to talk to ya. Pleeease return my call. Bye..."

-Beep-

"Mai.......I KNOW YOU'RE THEEEEEREE. I know you're sitting on the bed RIGHT NOW; rolling your eyes like you got major PMS thinking "Why the fuck this wigga won't leave my ass alone??? He know his ass is guilty as charged! Fuck hiiiim! Fuck that no good, cheatin' ass wigga!..."

-Beep-

"Fuuuck that wigga! I can't staaand his countrified, petrified, horrified, classified, stank-o-fied self anyhow. I'm a grown ass independent woman who can handle hur bizness, for shizzle. Fizzle that wizzle!"

-Beep-

"Baaaby-hooow-am-I-suppooosed-to-liiive-WITHOOOUT-YOUU..."

-Beep-

"End of messages"

Mai did come away chuckling at that last few ridiculous messages, for they hit almost close to home. And from that very moment, she declared that Joey was definitely more on the INSANE side.

She KNEW she had forgotten something when she had left the house. Her cell phone was probably on her living room table somewhere recharging and she had forgotten to bring it with her in her hastiness to leave the house. All because she couldn't stand being in the house any longer at the time, thinking about last night's events, thinking about what she could have done differently, thinking about...Joey.

And she was seriously thinking about their relationship and their roles in it, and for some reason, she didn't like how she was feeling and where it was going. Yes, she was having her doubts and she just didn't know what to do about them.

Now she was staring at the phone, wondering whether or not to call.

She sighed.

She knew sooner or later they would have to come face-to-face about it, and since Joey made the first contact, she might as well return even for courtesy's sake. So she dialed his house number, and held the phone to her ear waiting until the third ring...then someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi...It's Mai."

"Oh..."

There was a bit of an awkward silence between them, then Joey finally spoke.

"I was beginning to get the impression that you wouldn't return any of my calls."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. I wasn't in the house for a while...and I forgot to bring my cell with me when I had left. I just came in just a while ago." It was the truth after all, but she didn't feel all that confident when she was saying it.

"Okay...well, as long as you're here, safe and sound. That's all that matters."

Mai let out an "mmm-hmm", since she didn't think of anything else appropriate to say to that reply.

"Mai...About last night."

She braced herself. Leave it to Joey to get straight to the point, she thought.

"Look, I'm sorry. Alright? I wasn't thinking when I went to that club. You know I wouldn't lie to you about anything because you hate liars, and I'm telling you I went there because of some dumb idea Tristan and I came up with to keep a close eye on Yugi.

He'd been acting really funny lately and we just wanted to know what was going on, so we disguised ourselves to keep our identities concealed. I swear that was the whole bit. I didn't go there for any other reason than the one I just told you. Please believe me!"

"I do."

"What?" He sounded like he was taken a little by surprise.

"I believe you."

"Oh..."

The same awkward silence came again, and this time Mai took the reigns.

"I should apologize for my actions as well. I shouldn't have gone to club behind your back. It was uncharacteristic of me, I know. And I didn't mean to drag Serenity in this, for she wanted to come along when I asked and...Look, I figured it would have been harmless fun, but I was wrong in how I went about it."

Joey voice seemed to take on a more serious, almost displeased tone.

"So, in other words, you're not exactly 'sorry' about your actions...just sorry about your approach about the whole thing..."

Mai detected a hint of an attitude in his tone that she didn't see coming. She didn't realize that's how her explanation would sound to his ears....

"Joey, I'm sorry. Okay? What else do you want me to say? I shouldn't have done it behind your back and I regret doing it...."

"Then why do you make it sound as if I'm almost draggin' an apology outa you, like you feel you shouldn't be apologizing for it?"

"What!? ....Who are you to claim what I feel from what I DON'T feel, Joey? I told you I'm sorry about the club incident and I don't' see why I have to elaborate on it any further than that! You wanted something more dramatic, more over-the-top? You wanted a teary eyed declaration of guilt or something? Is that it? Well that's not me...."

"You know damn well what I mean and you know it!" Joey almost sneered.

"No Joey, I DON'T know what you mean! I can't read minds!"

Joey ran a frustrated hand through his hair, his anger mounting more than he thought he wanted to be feeling at the moment. "You know what? Just forget it. It was a bad idea to talk about this so soon. Just..."

"So, you call me six times today, and I call back to talk to you to get a vibe out of the whole situation and you're ending this is with a 'forget it'? No...no, we're here to talk NOW, so let's talk Joey! What DO you mean?"

"What do I mean? Mai, I don't know what it is lately, but I get the feeling that you don't want me around, like you'd prefer to spend your time doing what you want. And this started even before all this bullshit happened. This is not so much about the club incident anymore, it's about the way you've been going about doing stuff lately and this is just a small part of it...like you're avoiding me or something!"

"I'm avoiding you? We spend enough time together as it is, Joey, so I truly don't understand what you're talking about!"

"No, what I'm talking about is that whenever you're with me, you're not WITH me, like your mind is somewhere else. I get the vibes that you'd rather be doing something better with your free time than spending it as a couple."

"So what do you want me to do, Joey?" Her voice sounded frustrated.

"I don't want you do anything but tell me what's up with that! Is there something on your mind that's bugging you? I hate getting the feeling that I'm cramping your style when all I want to do is know what you're thinking, and because of that..... I don't know where I stand sometimes!"

"I ...I don't mean to shut you out like that, Joey. It's just that things have changed so drastically between us and I think our relationship has gone on a little too fast for my tastes. I just feel..." she trailed off.

Joey waited for her to continue, but when she didn't, he prodded on. "Feel what? Please tell me what you feel because honestly I won't know unless you put it in words. Believe me, I care about you a lot and I'd really like to know."

He heard her sigh.

"I don't think we can do this anymore."

He waited. "What...what are you saying Mai, I don't understand..." But deep down in his gut he knew exactly what she was saying.....He didn't even realize he was holding his breath.

"What I'm saying is that we should just cool it for a while...You know, go our separate ways."

Dead silence.

"Why?"

Her voice caught up with more emotion. "Why? Because I think we just need to! We are two different people with different needs and because of that, I think we both don't know what we want from each other. I don't think we're ready to give each other exactly what we want!"

"I ..Are you saying that I'm not giving you what you want? Mai, tell me, what DO you want right now...what do you need?"

"Right now I...I need my space...I'm...I'm sorry but I'm just not ready for this, for US...yet. There's so much I need to do, want to do, before I can give you all of me..... but now I just need to focus on myself. It may sound selfish, but I think this is what is best for me at the moment. I'm sooo sorry."

Joey was stunned, but he swallowed, his throat raw with emotion. "So, you're sure this is what you want? To end our relationship?" He wanted to so badly to tell her that they could still work this out, but his pride held him back.

"Our relationship, Joey, but not our friendship! We could still have that."

Joey shook his head. "So...you're saying you just want to be friends then. Just friends?" His voice was low.

"Yes...just friends."

Joey's emotion was coming full force, more so than he had anticipated.

"You know, with the circumstances as it is, you may be asking a little bit too much."

Mai's heart jumped at his hard tone. "Joey..."

"Can you honestly say we can go back to being buddies again after this? Act as if nothing happened? Because it won't be easy, okay?! You may be able to, but not me...!" Joey's bitterness was felt through her very soul.

He calmed down, trying to sound reasonable, even though he was feeling far from that.

"I'll respect your wishes and I understand that you're an independent-minded woman who needs her time and space. If that's what you want...there's nothing I can do about that."

Mai flinched because he was sounding way too calm when he said that.

"I'm sorry Joey, I didn't mean to hurt you! ..." 

"Please stop saying you're sorry, Mai, please! Because your 'sorries' won't gloss over how I feel right now, and that won't change for a little while. Maybe...you're right; this might work out for the best. Look, since that's all that we have to say to each other at this point, I see no reason why we should continue this conversation. Have a nice day...."

"Joey, please..."

"Goodbye." And that's when he hung up the phone, ran and got his jacket and left the house, hoping to get away from that aching void in his chest that was once a place for his beating heart.

Well? How was it? Tee-heee. How about a review? Come on, I love you!


	12. What have we become?

Chapter 12: What have we become?

Stressingly enough, it took Yugi well over an hour by bus to get home, and that's not including the time he stopped to get lunch at McDonald's, which took another 20 minutes.

Well, he was finally approaching the door step, and he felt like he had been away for a month instead of just barely a day.

He was nervous, as he should be, when he opened the door and called out Yami's name.

He closed the door behind him and walked into the living room area, then the kitchen, and both areas were clean....and unoccupied. Then he walked towards the stairwell, inching up on the steps, calling out Yami's name once again.

"Hello! Yami I'm home!" He said confidently, which was actually far from what he was feeling inside.

From the looks of it, Yami was no where to be found here and Yugi, for all his built up courage before he stepped foot inside the house, heaved a sigh of relief.

"I guess he's at the shop." Yugi said to himself. At least I can get myself settled before the big showdown, he thought, because that's exactly what he felt it would be like.

He took the steps two at a time and just to make sure, went towards Yami's room and knocked on the door. As he anticipated, Yami was definitely not in quarters. So he headed to his room, dropped his knapsack on the side, ripped off his sneakers and plopped himself tiredly onto the bed. With both hands folded under his head, lying on his back, Yugi stared at the ceiling wondering what to do next.

He knew he couldn't do anything but wait it out because running away was certainly not an option, not to mention be a cowardly act in itself.

Well, he was in enough trouble as it was, and he did promise Grandpa that Yami and he would patch things up before he came home. But as that loomed over him, he knew the deed was much easier said than ever done. He had no idea how Yami would react, how angry Yami would be with him once the time came. And that's what he was most dreading about this encounter.

After all, he didn't come home last night and he didn't come home in the morning as he said he would have, and what was worse about all that was not even calling in once to assure his welfare. Even he admitted that Yami's wrath was warranted in those regards. Grudgingly, he could even see Grandpa siding with Yami on this one.

All he knew for the most part was that HE would be the one mainly on the defensive, and that's what made his position harder to defend, and that made him feel somewhat helpless.

With that all in mind though, he wasn't going to just let Yami lord it over him, finger point him into submission. He was not about to be corralled into a corner of guilt, for he was experiencing that feeling well enough already he thought, and he was sick of it.

He moved over on his left side trying to will himself to sleep, but found it difficult to. So he got up from his lying position and edged himself on the end of the bed, now sitting up with elbows resting on his left and right lap, head in between his hands.

"I have to tell him why I did it. If he doesn't want to hear it, well so be it. And if he doesn't like the idea that I'll have Ty as a friend, he'll just have to suck that up as well, because I'm sick of psychoanalyzing myself and my conscious." he said defiantly to himself.

Then he sighed, shaking his head with his hands still on both sides, in that same sitting position. Then for some odd, impulsive reason, he dipped his head near his underarm as if to smell himself, and let out a "hmph."

"God, I stink. Well, if I'm going to go down fighting, I might as well smell good doing it." he thought, and that's when he went inside the bathroom to take a long, hot shower.

20 minutes later, Yugi came out of the bathroom with a white towel wrapped around his waist. He reached in his drawers to search for a T-shirt and boxers and slipped them both on. He sat down on the bed once again, wondering what to do to kill time but found he was restless, so he decided to put on some much needed music to liven up this dead mood he was feeling.

For some reason, he was into something jumpy, something upbeat to dance to. As he was changing through the stations, he came upon just the song that would get his spirits going. Missy Elliot's "Work It", a fast pace, funky hip-hop dance song, was just what he needed to get his blood flowing, his body moving, and most importantly his mind off the matter that was driving him to frustration, even if it was just for a small measure of time.

He needed some kind of release....

The music was getting into him and he was now moving his waist in synchronization with his legs and feet, matching the pace of the beat.

He remembered seeing the music video more than a couple of times when the song was at the height of it's popularity, so he tried mimicking some of the dance moves he saw in it, and with great accuracy.

"Is it worth it, let me work it....I put my thing down, flip it, and reverse it."

Now he was breaking it down, getting into that striptease mode that Ty had taught him so well by quickly gyrating in a funky, sexy way, propping his shirt up and down in rhythm higher up his chest until he flipped it over his head and whipped it behind his lower back. Then he was whisking the shirt, side to side, behind him in a dancing routine reminiscent of one drying their back with a towel.

"See my hips and my tips don't ya....See my ass and my lips don't ya...."

"Lost a few pounds in my whiffs for ya...This kinda beat that goes ba ta ta...

"Ra ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta...Sex me so good I say blah blah blah..."

"Work it, I need a glass a wata...Boy oh boy it's good to know ya..."

He was working the shirt, spinning it in his right hand now and threw it on his bed, then broke it down by getting on the floor in a push-up position but with both legs splayed wide apart, pumping up and down, almost as if he was freakin' somebody.

"Boy, lift it up, let's make a toast-a...Let's get drunk, that's gon' bring us closer..."

"Don't I look like a Halle Berry poster...See the Belvedere playin' tricks on ya..."

He was getting into it when suddenly he heard loud knocking on the door. He shot up from where he was and rushed to turn the volume down. Then his heart starting pumping faster once he inched closer to door, for he knew exactly who that had to be.

It's Yami...So soon? he thought, holding his hand on the knob of the door. He heard another round of knocking, and this time Yami was yelling "Yugi, open the door!"

"Well, here goes nothing" Yugi murmured, then opened it.

And there he was, Yami, staring stoically, motionlessly at him with those piercing crimson eyes. They were stormy.....and that's when he knew that this confrontation was going to be a serious one.

"We need to talk...Now."

Scene Two:

They made there way into the living room area, for Yami suggested it was the best place for them to talk. And so Yugi followed, not exactly hesitantly but definitely not readily either.

They were sitting on different couches, facing each other's direction, and that's when they began having their discussion.

From what he was told so far, Yami now knew about Grandpa's situation, for he visited the hospital the very same day he did, right after he had left, in fact.

He, like Yugi, was relieved of the fact that they no longer had to worry about the medical finances, but he was clearly more relieved at the news of Grandpa's improving health.

Yami's tone was steady, but his face was serious when he had hinted at the things he and Grandpa had discussed and what he obviously did NOT discuss with him.

He could ascertain by what Yami was telling him that his meeting with Grandpa was a lot more discreet than the one he (Yugi) had, and that he (Yami) was careful in not revealing his (Yugi's) short stint as a stripper or about his (Yami) dropping school to run the shop.

Yami, like he did, felt it was wise to hold their tongues on those two glaring facts, for doing so would just give Grandpa a heart attack and put him right back into the hospital. That much they had agreed upon...

That's where the trend of the conversation was going until the topic turned towards his where-abouts the night before, and inevitably the incident at the club.

The tension in the room grew considerably, and before they knew where their pent up emotions were carrying them, they were led into a full blown argument trading blow for blow.

"It was humiliating, Yugi, and I did not appreciate your attitude towards me when you thwarted my demands to leave!" Yami said, his voice clipped.

"Humiliating?! How about YOUR high-handed attitude when you were too busy lambasting me with your self-righteous, arrogant tone, like I was some damn child who needed to be ordered about!" Yugi returned with fervor.

"'Ordered' about?" Yami almost growled.

"Yes, 'ordered' about! You weren't giving me demands; it was more like COMMANDS to me, talking down to me in a condescending manner. That was absolutely not necessary and what was worse was that you did it in front of all those people, Yami!" Yugi cried.

Yami was now on the defensive. "You weren't listening to me, so I had to take that tone with you, not to mention how your bloody 'friend' decided to butt in and talk for you, so it became clear to ME that you were not in control of the situation! How the hell was I supposed to react to something like that?!" he declared.

"You didn't have to react the way you did!"

Yami gave a look that reflected one of incredulous anger. He was out of his seat now.

"Wha...He punched me, Yugi! Look?" He growled, pointing to his still puffy eye.

"How can you be defending that bastard after what he's put you through...what he's done to me!"

He was angry with Yami's assertion that clearly made him (Yugi) look like a victim in all this, when in his mind there was no victim.

"You don't know what the hell I've been through, so how could you say that when you haven't even given me a chance to explain myself?! And you don't even know Ty because you're too busy trying to make him into some bad apple, when he was just trying to help distill the situation. And the last time I remembered, it was YOU who initiated the physical contact, so you got no less than what you deserved at the time."

"Wha..." Yami was about to interject but was cut off by Yugi.

"You were acting like a complete asshole! Yeah...I was the ONLY one who acted out of character last night, by far!" Yugi exclaimed, that last statement returned with more than a dash of sarcasm.

And in reaction to that bold proclamation, Yami's voice became a low hiss. It was also blatant in his expression that he was not thrilled with Yugi's defense of his 'friend' and he was clearly not pleased with the fact that Yugi even considered him one. He was shaking furiously, barely trying to contain it.

"You have a lot of nerve calling me names, when it was YOU who went out of your way to hide this job from me, when I specifically told you it was not necessary! Have you NO idea how you looked up there, carrying on as if you were some cheap slu..." Yami was going to catch himself before he said the word, but it was too late.

And that's when Yugi's anger reached the boiling point, and that's when he stood up from where he sat.

"Don't...you...dare call me a slut, Yami. Don't you DARE!"

"Yugi, I didn't mean to for it to sound..."

But Yugi was far from listening to him, so he continued, loudly, over Yami's voice. His chest was heaving with so much emotion, he felt like it would burst him open.

"You know DAMN well I would never, EVER get into a situation like that without a damn good reason to!" Yugi's eyes were flashing in deeply felt anger.

"At the time, it was the only way for me to make that kind of money in a short period of time and that's the risk I took! So I stripped, Yami, I fuckin' stripped! Now you're going to call me a slut because of that?" he expressed accusingly.

Yugi's eyes were welled up with tears, but he was trying so hard in not letting them come down. He refused to show Yami how much he had hurt him.

"I do not regret my actions because it was done with the intention to help Grandpa pay his medical bills. He's MY grandfather, Yami, and I wasn't going to stand by and not do anything when I thought he needed me the most. If there was any other way, if I had known you'd react this way, I would never have considered the job, but I did and what's done is done. I refuse to let you guilt me any further when you were the one who pushed me away, took away that right from me!..."

Yami's face was lit in shame and for the moment, he remained speechless.

Yugi gathered his breath, trying to steady his voice. "If it makes you feel better, I quit. It was never going to be a permanent thing...." He didn't continue, for he was shaking his head in a way as if he couldn't believe they had reached this point.

That it had come to this.

"Yugi, please, I didn't mean to push you away..." Yami responded softly now, clearly trying to do damage control.

But Yugi wasn't listening.

"Just forget it, okay?! Just ..." And that's when he turned his back and began heading towards the stairs, but then Yami was closing in from behind, grabbing him by his shoulders. "Yugi, wait..."

"Leave me alone. Let me go..." Yugi pleaded, but Yami wasn't hearing him for he said, "No...no, I won't let you go. I'm....I'm..." It wasn't like Yami to stutter and now he was staring at Yugi in a way that looked like something akin to...longing.

And Yugi, in that instant, was enthralled.

That's when Yami leaned closer...closer..., and touched his lips with Yugi's. His lips were urging and wanting.

Yugi, strangely, felt himself giving away, his resistance ripped from him in that languid moment, almost as if it all happened in slow motion.

Then suddenly, he came to his senses when he realized what he was doing and who he was doing it to. And that's when he nudged himself away with nothing but a stunned look on his face, staring at Yami as if he was seeing him for the very first time.

Yami was staring at him in that same distraught expression once he realized what had transpired between them. He recovered his voice, and when he did speak, it had a touch of remorse. "Yugi....I... don't know what came over me...I shouldn't..."

Yugi looked at Yami, still trying to recover from the shock of it all but was suddenly engulfed with a dreaded sense of uneasiness. He began to back away...

"Yugi...please."

"No....no, don't say anymore..." And that's when he dashed upstairs to his room and locked the door, leaving Yami standing in the living room alone.

He dropped himself on the bed, lying on stomach with his face buried in the pillow...expecting the tears to start flowing down full force, but they didn't come.

No, the tears didn't come down but he did lie there, stuck in a trance-like state, thinking about what happened downstairs there. And that was it...he DIDN'T know what to think anymore.

"What...are we now?" He said out loud to himself, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. And he didn't know what that kiss was for...What it meant.

"I don't know what you have become, Yami, just like you don't know what I have become now."

Then Yugi's mind drifted off into a place of uncertainty...for he had a strange feeling that in some way, that stolen kiss was life altering. It could change everything.....

-Author's note: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! As per usual there is more to come, and it will be updated as soon as possible. Please give reviews and voice opinions!

Just a few things: The song ("Work It" by Missy Elliot) that was featured in this chapter is NOT my own.

Missy Elliot is a real life Rap/Hip Hop artist (for those who do not know) and her lyrics are all copyrighted, so I do not take credit for parts of the song that were used in the chapter. So no, I do NOT want to be sued, okay?

For those interested in hearing the song or seeing the video "Work It", you can go to "Launch" at Yahoo, which you can view only under Yahoo registration. Yes, it's free...

Just type in the song name or Missy Elliot in the search engine and you should get a list of her songs and videos.

I used that song in particular because I felt it suited, not to mention that I like the artist and the song itself.

Anyway, until next chapter! Remember I love you all very much! Teehee...


	13. Things Could Change…Things Have Changed

Chapter 13: Things Could Change ...Things Have Changed

Author's note: Sorry for the long delay, my loyal fans!

School's been hectic, so that's what's been keeping me away for awhile, but now I'm here!

Hope you like this next chapter! Enjoy!

Scene One: Let's Cool It

It was late morning, 11.32 a.m. and Yugi was just getting up. He hardly had a good string of hours put together of sleep, until finally around 4:30 a.m. he fell into complete slumber. Now barely awake, he stretched his arms upward while stifling a yawn.

Yugi walked towards the bedroom door and when he opened it, he poke his head out seeing if Yami was around. He walked gingerly to the bathroom and knocked hesitantly to see if Yami was using it, then went inside to freshen up when he found it was empty.

Soon after he walked downstairs and was heading to the kitchen to get something to eat. He was expecting Yami to pop out of no where any minute now but surprisingly found the place vacant. 'I wonder where he went...Isn't today Sunday?' Yugi thought to himself. On Sundays the shop was closed, so he suspected Yami couldn't have business there this morning.

Yugi shrugged. "Oh well, as long as I don't have to deal with him" he voiced out loud, still upset and tense about all that was said the night before. In his mind, he was thinking that Yami not being around was a good thing. His emotions were still too raw and his feelings still too muddled for him to face Yami at this point ... and he could use all the down time he could get to sort them out....

Just as he was approaching the refrigerator, he immediately noticed a piece of paper taped on the front of it. Obviously it was a note from Yami, placing it there so he couldn't possibly miss it. He snatched the note and began to read it.

"Yugi,

I stepped out to get some groceries for the house. There's no milk, eggs or fruit juice here, so you'll have to make do with what we have until I return.

Yours truly,

Yami"

O-o-o-kay, so he went grocery shopping. He didn't have to write me some dumb note to tell me that, Yugi thought, rolling his eyes at the fact that Yami could have saved his written words for more pressing matters. He placed the note on the counter and began opening the cupboards and found some pancake mix, deciding that this was what he was having for breakfast.

Once he finished eating and clearing up the kitchen, Yugi headed back upstairs to his room to change his clothes. He was dragging on his jeans when suddenly the phone rang and he picked it up after the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, what's up, it's Ty."

"Oh hi, Ty, I didn't expect to hear from you so soon."...For obvious reasons, Yugi thought.

"I know this seems pretty sudden and out-of-the-blue, but I just couldn't stay away. I hope everything is alright with you?"

Yugi got a little quiet and turned sheepish, then he said, "No.....everything's a disaster....It was terrible."

Tygris winced. He had guessed Yugi's meeting with Yami would likely be high-tension. He hoped he'd be wrong....but alas he was right on point with his conclusions.

"Shit, it was THAT bad? Damn...what happened? Tell me..."

And Yugi then told him what Yami and he had said to each other during their argument, and Ty sounded pissed off when he finished his story.

"He called you a 'slut'? Yo, what the fuck is his problem? He's trippin'!"

"I don't know, Ty .... He was really upset at the time when he said it and..."

Ty interrupted what Yugi was going to say in defense of Yami's behavior. "That's no fucking excuse, Yugi. He overreacted ...over some stupid shit like this!? You weren't going to stay there forever, just until you got the cash you needed to help out your grandpa. That was the plan all along!"

"That's what I told him...but obviously he doesn't look it that way. I've never seen him so heated in my life." Yugi exclaimed.

Ty was shaking his head in disbelief. ".....I'll have to set him straight then. He's taking his anger out on the wrong person..."

Yugi's heart almost leaped in his throat when he heard that. "No...No, please don't even think about doing anything. I feel bad enough as it is already that's he's angry at you when you merely offered me a job. You didn't force me to take the job and for some reason he thinks you tricked me into it or something. His anger is misplaced, yes, but it shouldn't be at you either."

"But...I just feel like I'm somehow responsible for this! Yugi, he obviously doesn't like me and he'll continue to see me as the bad guy in all of this if I'm just standing on the side not saying anything! He thinks I'm just hiding in the shadows, pressing all your buttons like some dirty pimp, when that's not even the case! The only way he'll see otherwise is if I tell him that nothing's going on between us than just mutual friendship!"

"No, I have a bad feeling about this, Ty. It's way too soon and I don't want to see the two you going at it again like you did at the club. Look, I don't want you to feel bad about this...You know and I know why I did it and he hasn't come to grips with that fact yet. I know you want to make things right but with the situation as sensitive as it is, I really don't want you to get further involved. Just have faith in me and hope that throughout all this, we can somehow get through this and someway retain our friendship."

"More than anything I'd like the same thing too, Yugi, but it's not you that I don't have faith in, it's HIM! Is he always this overbearing or is this just one of those isolated incidents where he's acting like a complete ass?" Ty asked.

Yugi thought about it for a moment, and then he replied. "He never used to be like this, until recently......... The Yami I'm dealing with now popped up a little before Grandpa started getting sick and that's when this .... well, not so much 'new' personality because he has always had those traits, but now they stood out more than usual, you know? That arrogance, that authoritative air. I knew it was there...but....before it wasn't as pronounced, as gaudy as he's showing it now. I can't put my finger on it but he's changed but he hasn't really CHANGED, you know what I mean? Is this making any sense at all to you, Ty?" Yugi said, almost chuckling in the end when he completed that last sentence.

"I understand what you're saying. It just took something like this to bring out the more...prominent form of himself, I guess."

"Yeah, exactly...now, I just don't know how to handle this more... 'prominent' Yami. It's as if he's on a higher level where I can no longer reach him, where I don't think we're the equal partners that we were in the beginning.....like he's somehow evolving into another person. Maybe I'm wrong; maybe he's changing more than I want to think since now we've become two separate entities, two separate beings. This is probably his real self and I'm just getting acquainted to it nowadays."

Ty added his opinion on the subject. "Maybe that's the case...maybe not. People can change, Yugi, sometimes whether you like it or not, in the most subtle or obvious ways when we least expect it. And sometimes friendships are not the way they used to be when they were first established. This is probably another phase of your friendship that both you and Yami have to adjust to. Hell......what do I know; I hardly have any worthwhile friends to even add my two cents on the subject, so I'm probably just talking a buncha bullshit...."

Yugi intervened. "No, no. What you're saying could very well be true. Don't underestimate your mind on this matter. Maybe Yami and I are going through that transition as we speak....Maybe he himself doesn't even know he's changing or that we're both changing."

He sighed, then also added, "And Ty, you do have a worthwhile friend."

Ty smiled, knowing that Yugi was referring to himself. "You are a worthy friend, Yugi, and I would like to continue our friendship if it was up to just you and me, but are you sure you want to do this at this time? You said so yourself, my further involvement in the matter can only make things worse...Maybe it's best if we cool it for a while, until things die down a bit, you know?"

Yugi didn't want to hear that but he knew deep down that for now, this was the best approach. "Yes....you're probably right. I'm truly sorry about this because I wish we could have met under better circumstances but..... no matter what happens from here on out, you'll always be a good friend to me. Always. I'll...see you around sometime, okay?" he said, his voice sounding with a little more feeling than he intended to.

"Yeah....I'll see you around, sweetie. I'll never forget you.....uh...Bye." Ty said with a touch of emotion in his voice.

"Bye Ty." And Yugi hung up the phone before things got even more emotional. He sighed, trying to gather his composure as looked about his messy room. Then he decided that the best course from there was to keep his mind occupied, and with that he gave his room a good cleaning.

Scene Two: What's up with Joey?

Ding-Dong.

Serenity rushed to the door to see who the visitor was, and it was Tristan who displayed himself before the peep hole.

"Hey, Serenity." As he passed by her when she closed the door behind him, he spotted Joey on the couch, staring at the television screen with the most serious look on his face.

"What's up, Joey?" Tristan called out, making his presence known since he didn't see Joey look in his direction when he came in. He noticed the change of mood almost as soon as he stepped into the apartment.

Joey barely turned around and murmured his, "Hey" towards Tristan, and that got Tristan raising a curious eyebrow at Serenity with an expression that said, "What's wrong with him?", and in response she gave him a shrug that said "I don't know."

Serenity was heading into the kitchen while Tristan had a seat nearby, watching Joey as he sat there changing the channels on the television. He saw the look on Joey's face and it told him that something wasn't right. But he didn't voice his concern out loud, acting as if nothing was amiss in his presence.

"So what's going on, man? You gonna come to the arcade later on or what?" Tristan asked casually.

Joey looked up at him now, his expression still masked with what seemed like annoyance.

He shook his head. "Nah, man. Not today. I got things to do." And that's all he said, turning his attention right back to the television as if Tristan wasn't even there.

Tristan glanced at Joey again and raised a skeptical eyebrow. Joey, who does nothing but eat, play videogames and cards all day and sleep all night? He rarely took Joey seriously but this time this seemed different, and suddenly he was too tempted to hold in his curiosity any longer.

"Er...Joey, are you okay?" he said with a mixture of concern and humor when he spoke. Joey was slouching in the couch with his legs open, and his left arm resting on the arm of the couch and the remote in his right hand, raised his gaze on Tristan.

He shook his head. "Yeah, yeah... It's nothin'.".........

.......

And he turned his gaze back to the television once again, saying nothing else to that question.

Yep...something's DEFINATELY up, Tristan thought. Joey barely looked him in the eye when he spoke to him and knowing Joey as he does, that meant he was pissed off...REALLY pissed off about something.

"Uh...I'm getting something to drink...do you want me to get something for ya?" Tristan asked, just as an excuse to get up to go into the kitchen.

Joey replied with just an "mmm-mm", in which he interpreted as a 'no' to the question. With that reply, Tristan walked away looking back at Joey, then as he stepped into kitchen he hurriedly rushed by Serenity's side when she was drying some dishes.

"What's wrong with him?" Tristan whispered in Serenity's ear. She leaned away from him to look at him, giving him an arched brow. "I don't know, I thought he'd tell you about it or something."

"Me? He's barely said a thing to me, staring at that television like he's some zombie." Tristan turned around leaning his lower back against the counter, resting his hands on both sides while his legs were partially crossed. "You think he's still upset about you-know-what?" Tristan inquired, still keeping his voice low enough so Joey couldn't hear in the other room.

Serenity shrugged, and added with a lowered voice of her own, "He hasn't really said anything to me about it since that night." she said as she began putting the dried dishes away.

"I don't know what's bothering him, Tristan. He's been moping about like this since last night when he came home. Something must have happened since then."

"Are you sure he's still not pissed off at YOU about the whole thing?" Tristan continued with the guessing game.

Serenity looked up at him with those big brown eyes. "Well, we talked about it that same night he got home and we both made our peace. He wasn't like this the following morning, and he was talking to me as if nothing happened. Besides, it's not like Joey to be upset at me for long, especially over something as frivolous as that. We've been through more serious drama to let something like that dumb club incident set us apart."

Tristan agreed with that assessment, remembering how Joey fought so hard to win that award money to pay for Serenity's eye surgery. Their bond was a strong one before then and it's even a stronger one now. Their relationship is as close as any brother and sister can be.

"Are YOU still upset at me about it?" Serenity asked expectantly.

"Well...it's still a little shocking when I think about it...YOU of all people... but I'll get over it."

"Why is it so shocking that I'd want to go to a strip club, Tristan? I admitted that it was merely to satisfy some stupid curiosity of mine. I'm not as innocent as I look and you should know that, compared to the things that you and I do to each other when we're alone." she exclaimed, giving him a knowing, intimate look.

Tristan pursed his lips, remembering the times they made love in his apartment, especially the times when she got on her knees and gave him the most mind-blowing...

"No it doesn't, but that's between you and me, two consenting adults who agreed on our....actions. On the other hand, your deciding to go to that club was strictly on YOU."

Serenity rolled her eyes heavenward, adding sarcastically, "Really now? Would you like to tell my brother that we're fucking each other's brains out while we're at it, hmmm? I'm sure he'd LOVE to hear that....." Serenity said while she eyed him mockingly.

Tristan gave her the bogey-eyed look and a finger over his lips that clearly indicated that she keep her raising voice down. Then he exclaimed, "Oh, come on, Serenity! Don't do this to me!" He ran his right hand through his hair, then in surrender he said, "Let's call a truce, okay? As of now, all topics and conversations leading to the 'incident' are null and void. I don't want to fight over it when it's meaningless compared to what we have now."

He edged closer to her, gripping her shoulders.

"I can never stay mad at you, you know that, right baby?" He said pleadingly, his voice as smooth as silk.

She was looking into his eyes and smiled, turning into him as she went into his arms while he was leaning his back against the kitchen counter, holding her by the waist. "I know that now.", she purred as she leaned closer into him, holding both sides of his face with her hands and began kissing him slowly, slipping her tongue into his mouth. Tristan slowly reached his hands to cup her backside while they were deepening their kiss.

"God! Not in here!"

They both jumped out of their embrace so fast the nearly got whiplash when they heard Joey's intruding voice. "Tristan I know you're dating my sister and all, but PLEASE take the make-out session somewhere else." Joey griped.

"Hmmmm....like...her ROOOM?" Tristan said with teasing innuendo, shooting his eyebrows up and down in that smart aleck kind of way while glancing at Serenity, who was covering her mouth with her hand to keep from giggling out loud.

Joey shot both of them a look. "Hell no! Just don't do that when I'm around, period. It makes me sick to my stomach." He said grumpily.

"Alright...we hear ya." But then just to push the envelope, Tristan deliberately kissed Serenity on the lips again just to get a last reaction out of him.

"Ugh." Joey made a face, then shook his head while he went to grab himself something to drink out of the refrigerator while Tristan and Serenity were chuckling in the background.

"I asked you if you wanted something to drink, you know." Tristan said as he watched Joey pour himself a glass of orange juice.

"I wasn't thirsty when you asked, but now I am. Thanks anyway." Joey said before gulping down the juice in almost in one take, then belching loudly when he finished the entire glass.

"Whoops...That slipped out. Sorry." he said defensively when he caught Serenity's disgusted look on her face. He was making his way out of the kitchen until Serenity asked him if he heard from Mai and if she was coming over sometime later.

Joey halted, his back ramrod stiff. Without even turning around to face his sister, he murmured, "No, she's not coming over again for a while." And with that left to go where he came.

Tristan and Serenity gave each other the look and then Tristan followed Joey leaving Serenity in the kitchen alone, asked without so much as thinking. "Well...why? Is she sick or something?" He sat down on the couch and when he saw Joey's face turn serious again, Joey said sarcastically, "No, she's fine. Juuust fine." And with that he slouched into the chair watching the TV once again.

"Uh....O-o-o-kay." Tristan said after that vague, but seemingly loaded statement, and he he slowly got up again and went into the kitchen and slid next to Serenity's side, startling her as she was wiping the table.

"You think it has something to do with Mai?" Tristan whispered in her ear.

She turned around to face him, then said, "Well, I'm thinking she may have something to do with it based on that telling reaction we just got a while ago. They probably had some argument and he must still be upset about it.", Serenity voiced observantly, putting together what she thought was the basis of her brother's grouchy mood lately.

Tristan's brow was furrowed in thought, tapping the tip of pointer finger on his chin while he assessed her analysis of the situation. "Hmmm....Yep, I would have to say that's gotta be it. She probably said something to piss him off. But whaaat..."

Serenity turned around and gave him the eyebrow, coming to Mai's defense. "Well how do we know it's not because of something he said? My brother can say some stupid shit when he doesn't think it through."

Tristan rolled his eyes at the fact that they were about to argue about THEIR argument.

"I don't mean it like that. You know what I mean, that within the argument they both could have said some shit and she said 'fine' and he said in response 'FINE' and they both hung up the phone bitchin' and moanin'." Tristan said, mimicking Joey and Mai's voices as he expressed his point of view further.

Serenity hid the little smirk on her face when Tristan finished his acting scene by turning away from him, then turned serious when she said, "Well that's probably what happened ..." She sighed. "I've never seen Joey like this...just look at him, he looks pathetic." She was looking in the direction of where Joey was sitting and they can see part his face where he sat, which still had a frown imprinted on it.

"I don't know....If we can get him to talk about what's botherin' him, maybe he'll feel better." Serenity surmised.

"I'm not too sure about that idea, Serenity. Maybe he doesn't want to talk about it. He looks like he'd prefer to simmer in his own misery juices for now. And quit being so nosy."

And that's when Serenity gave him the most absurd, you-must-not-be-serious-and-what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about look, for this was a blatantly example of the pot calling the kettle black with that last line. If anyone was being nosey about getting into Joey's business, it was HIM!

"What? ....Whaaat?" Tristan said innocently, when he saw the look on her face.

Serenity gave him one last you're-an-idiot look and just shook her head.

She sighed, then added. "Anyway... I think the only way for Joey to get out of this mood that's he's in is for him to express his feelings. He's obviously upset and I don't like it, Tristan..."

"Don't like what? What are you two whisperin' about like two suspicious old ladies spreading the gossip-juice?" Joey said, unexpectedly reappearing in the kitchen.

Both Tristan and Serenity nearly jumped out of their shoes when he stepped in for they just saw him sitting in the living room just a minute before.

"Uh...I don't like it when he...er..." Serenity stumbled then gutted Tristan in the stomach with an elbow when she couldn't finish her sentence. "Oh, uh...when I er...tickled her...backside?" Tristan bumbled ultra lamely, while he got a 'what the hell was that?' look from Serenity.

Joey arched both brows so way up, it reached his hairline. He did the blink-blink on them.

"Mmmm-hmmmm......I bet you guys are talkin' about me and this foul-ass mood I'm in." Joey said observing the surprised looks on both of their faces. And when they didn't say anything to that, he said. "Uh-huh...just what I thought."

Seeing no reason to hide their stupid conversation to themselves any longer, Serenity asked. "Joey...come on, what's wrong?"

Joey was scoping the cupboards for some chips, which was supposedly the reason he came into the kitchen. Depression did bring out the worse hunger pangs out of people...

"You wanna know?" Joey said as he turned around. "You reeeeally wanna know?" He was deliberately keeping them in suspense.

"She wouldn't ask if that wasn't the case. Come on, cut the crap...what's buggin' you?" Tristan urged on, wanting to finally know what was on his best bud's mind.

Joey paused, his face unreadable at first but then turned serious, his eyes piercing, his nostrils almost flaring.

"Mai dumped me."

Scene Three: Avoid Yugi ? ...Check...

Yami came out of the supermarket with four full bags of groceries. There was no way in hell he was going to wait on the public bus to get his ride home, so he called for a taxi cab. Waiting 10 patient minutes, he packed the grocery bags into the car and sat in the back seat.

After letting the cab driver know his destination, he laid back, his mind unconsciously reverting to the last night's events. To him, that was the ugliest night of life. He had never felt so at a lost, so uncomfortable, so upset about anything before until that disaster of an evening with Yugi. They've rarely ever had any arguments before. It was so rare that this truly felt like a first for him and it is something he would never like to experience again. And he was angry more so at himself than he was at Yugi.

He acted so out of character last night that even now replaying those events was disbelieving, like a figment of some wild imagination.

His going out to do the grocery shopping was merely a diversion to get out of the house away from Yugi, just to get his mind off of things. Now, he was trying to make sense of it all.

"....you were the one who pushed me away, took away that right from me! ...", he had said, Yami thought. Those words played over and over again in his mind, thinking about what Yugi meant and now he knew. He isolated Yugi, trying to disconnect him from the situation when in fact he should have sought his help.

Then again Yugi IS Grandpa's grandson first, so he had every right to intervene and help him when he needed it most. And as much apart of Yugi he would like to claim he was, he was still the second entity. Even though he was wiser, stronger, and more mature, Yugi by far had a greater say in the matter than he did, and Yami was now realizing that he may have erred in his domineering tactics to exclude Yugi from the situation. If Yugi had told HIM to butt out, he would more likely have had to oblige than vice versa.

Yami gritted his teeth. Maybe Yugi doesn't really need him now, he thought. For the most part, he was just getting in his way. Before, when they were in the middle of the Duel Masters games, he and Yugi were attached to the heart and soul. They were one in the same and they needed each other. Oh, in body he was dueling in his Pharaoh form, but as he was dueling, so was Yugi right along with him every step of the way.

He knew his place and purpose then, but nowadays with no new dueling challenges or threats that lay ahead, he wasn't so sure. He admits he hasn't been acting the same when he was top duelist, but even with that, why were things so different between them? And why has his feelings for Yugi changed in a way he can't yet put his finger on?

He thought about that kiss in the living room, which leads to the very question: what the hell did it mean in the middle of all this mess? Something deep inside of him prompted him to kiss Yugi, and it was no chaste kiss of friendship. It was the kind that was meant for greater intimacy.

How can he possibly explain his actions to Yugi if he can't even figure it out himself? The one thing for certain was that things HAVE changed, but to what extent? Best to stay out of each other's way until he DOES figure it out.....

That was Yami's last line of thought when he saw the cab pull up in front of the house. He paid the cab fare, retrieved his groceries, and headed to the front door.

He placed the groceries at his feet and before he opened the door, he gave himself some advice: Let Yugi come to you. If he doesn't want to talk about last night's events, don't force him to.

And with that, he headed inside the house, hoping his strategy would work for the better....or worse.

End:

So, how did you like it? Post your comments!


	14. When friends need friendsand lovers?

Author's Note:

Hello everyone!

I'm sorry for the long delay but it couldn't be helped. I wanted to get this chapter juuuust right….so you'll definitely enjoy this one.

Chapter 14: When friends need friends….and lovers?

The library, a place for the studious and academically focused, was slowly but surely turning out to be the destination of choice for after school get-togethers and hookups. Tea, who fit more into the former crowd but could definitely pass for the latter, came traipsing about, keeping a look-out for her girlfriend Serenity who was supposed to meet up with her there.

No sooner did she spot Serenity….and her boyfriend Tristan, cuddling with each other like the two lovesick puppies they were. They didn't even notice her presence until she stood directly in front of them and cleared her throat…LOUDLY…..while watching them as they made their own little love connection. Serenity lifted her gaze to Tea, as she said blushingly, "Oh, Tea! You're here….", as Tristan was still nibbling at the back of her ears. She pushed him away, giving him the "Stop-That!" look, insisting that he behave himself now that they were no longer alone.

"Ugh, you guys seriously need to get a room! Don't you know you two are causing a scene in here?" Tea remarked as she saw Tristan drape an arm around Serenity's shoulders. It was he who answered the rhetorical question, saying, "You know what? I think that's a WONDERFUL idea, don't you sweetums?", as he gazed into Serenity's eyes, full of innuendo. Serenity gave him a mischievous look but coyly said, "No, it's not a wonderful idea. We have some studying to do…Now behave!", as she playfully smacked his hands away.

All the while, while watching this blatant display of affection, Tea couldn't help feeling a twinge in her stomach. She refused to call what she felt right then and there jealousy, but it was that ache you experienced when you felt like you're missing out on something.

Looking at Serenity and Tristan together unfortunately reminded her that she was painfully single and in need of a love life. Everyone seemed to have something going on on-the-side, while she always seems to play the role of the sidekick or girlfriend WITHOUT the boyfriend. She would never be jealous of Serenity but she couldn't help to feel like she was out of place, like she felt now.

She forced a smile on her face, and then looked at Tristan. "What are doing here, Tristan? Aren't you supposed to be with Joey, you know, getting lost somewhere?"

Tristan gave her a sarcastic smile and an even more sarcastic laugh. "Ha…Ha… HA … NOT funny. Joey said he'd be down at the b-ball courts while I've decided to spend some quality time with my girlfriend. Now I think the question should be is what are YOU doing here?", he barbed, clearly in the mood to goad the hell out of her.

"Look, stop it you two. She's here because we need to study for our history exam.", Serenity interjected when she saw that Tristan and Tea were on the verge of going at it like cats and dogs.

Tristan raised his eyebrows at that explanation. "Coulda fooled me…The only 'studying' you've been doing lately, my dear, has been ME."

Serenity poked Tristan in the chest for his outright bluntness, though she tried hard to keep the smirk off her face. "I think it's time for you to go, DEAR."

Tristan, although taking the hint that it was time for him to get lost….like Tea suggested earlier, purposely tried to delay his departure by smooching it up with her one last time. "Triiistan! Go…g-go!" Serenity scolded, squirming away from his embrace. "That's enough! Bye now!"

He finally conceded, giving Tea an exaggerated wink and she did nothing but roll her eyes and smile at his absurdness. "I'll call you later, alright?" Tristan said to Serenity before he walked down the corridor.

Tea still had a smile on her face, shaking her head at Serenity.

"Why are you looking at me like that?", she said when she caught Tea's expression.

"You and Tristan are positively indecent."

Serenity had the gall to look pleased with herself. "Well…we can't help that we can't keep our hands off of each other."

"In the 'library'?" Tea said emphatically as she began to make herself comfortable by taking out her books and setting up the laptop she had brought along to do a paper later on.

Serenity blushed slightly at Tea's disapproving demeanor. "Okay, maybe we were a little too eager but hey…that's what couples do when they're really into each other."

Tea's blue eyes lowered as Serenity mouthed those words. It was so obvious that Tristan and Serenity WERE 'into each other' as Serenity phrased it …. and not just in the physical sense. They were in tune with each other emotionally; first becoming friends then slowly blossoming in the lovers they are today. Serenity, the most innocent and seemingly the most conservative of the girls, was more passionate than any of them had expected.

It took someone like Tristan to bring out her passionate nature that may have lain dormant having to deal with all that drama with her parents' divorce and the near loss of her eyesight. Now that she'd overcome those things, she allowed herself to live her life more freely, more…passionately…. since there was no other way to describe it… and she'd no doubt transferred that into her relationship with Tristan. It was so interesting to see all of that transform before her eyes, yet she couldn't help wishing that somehow she could experience something like that with ……Yami.

Tea adored Serenity, loved her for who she was and what she'd become, but why couldn't something like that happen to her? Romance hadn't been kind to her lately and she was wondering if it had something to do with HER rather than ill timing or bad luck.

Maybe she wouldn't be questioning herself if it wasn't for that less than memorable experience with Yami. To her, it became even clearer that Yami wasn't 'into' HER as she was 'into' HIM, and in the process her pride had been severely pricked. She was left to wonder if her chance at romance with her longtime crush was just a crazy fantasy.

He didn't say it to her face exactly, but if a girl can take the little nuances and hints and was honest enough to admit to herself that, 'Hey…you just may NOT be his type', then there'd be a lot less heartbreak going around.

It's high time she finally stopped looking at Yami as the godlike figure he damn near once was and see him as the vulnerable human being he is these days.

Yami, she knew, is at a crossroad. She was reluctant to approach him and all because he wouldn't let her, and she desperately wanted to be there for him. He didn't want her to be a friend to him right now and that was even more hurtful than his indifference to her in the romance department.

Tea didn't know what would be worse: not having a shot at his heart to begin with or the possibility of losing his friendship. Surprisingly without hesitation, she had decided that their friendship came first and foremost….so if that's all she is allowed to have with him, losing that was completely unacceptable to her.

"Tea?"

"Hmm ?"

Tea looked up at Serenity's face which was curled up in wonder and concern.

"Are you okay? You totally went off into the deep end there. What's up?"

Sheepishly, Tea raised her eyes to look into her friend's warm brown ones.

"It's nothing. Let's get started."

Serenity stared at her good friend for a moment, the kind of stare one gave when trying to gauge one's mood and body language. She usually has a knack for these things and to her, Tea's aura reverberated edginess and reservation at the same time.

"You wanna talk about it?" Serenity said after she decided mentally that she'd prod Tea about it. She pushed aside the history book she had open for a minute to clasp her hand under her chin, resting her elbow on the table space the book once occupied.

"About what?" Tea said, pretending to wonder what Serenity was talking about.

"Don't be silly….about what's BOTHERING you ? You seem to have a lot on your mind."

"I don't want to talk about it. Besides, it's not anything you can help me with anyway." Tea said with a tinge of bitterness that got Serenity's eyebrows going up.

Serenity began to retreat from her original purpose of turning their study gathering into another one of those counseling sessions they tend to have once a week…… until Tea blurted out, "I need a love life!"

Caught off guard, well….then she should have known better, Serenity urged Tea to explain …...

On the weekend, Tea and Mai was on a rendezvous at the mall. Tea in the beginning was not in the mood to go shopping because she was broke. She had planned to stay home and lounge about all day, but there was no use telling Mai that because she was determined to bring her along regardless of what she thought or felt.

"Come on, Tea! If there's anything you want, I'll pay for it. Besides, what's another fashionable outfit to bolster that dull wardrobe of yours?!", Mai quipped over the phone.

Tea took offense to that and was about to say something reeeal smart-ass in defense of her 'dull wardrobe', but Mai quickly cut her off, saying "Just kidding! Anyway, I'm not hearing another word so be ready in the next half an hour. Oh…and look cute. Bye!"

And before she could say another word, that….was that. Mai had this REALLY annoying way of dragging you into her own little world when she felt it convenient. You would THINK that one would learn their lesson the first, second, or third time around when Mai gets her little "bright" ideas, especially when they come so spontaneously.

But just as it was one those things she disliked about Mai, it was also one of those things she loved about her. Weird how that could be…but I guess it's all about timing with her.

There WERE times when she did question Mai's timing…. Like she obviously did now….

….Like she did when Mai concocted her little plan to go clubbing that other night, deciding not to tell Joey about it…. and now they're no longer dating each other BECAUSE of…..ehem…. BAD timing.

Then again, the more and more she thought about it, Joey and Mai had a strange, uneven relationship to begin with. Maybe that was ALSO a result of ……………….

….. 'bad' timing???

Anyway, speaking of BAD…TIMING, she waited for Mai for an HOUR, not the so-called HALF-an-hour she had been told and they finally left for the mall.

Now five stores and 4 bags later, she was already pooped with all the pacing up and down, with Mai's bags no less.

So much for her getting a brand new outfit out of the deal….

Barely able to stand on her feet, Tea called out to Mai, "I need a break. My feet are killing me!"

"Already?" And when Tea gave her a stern look, she quickly backed down. "Okay…how about we get something to eat at that little restaurant over there!"

And that's where they were headed and they sat at a four-seat table on the outside of the Italian restaurant, 'Bella's Hot Stove'.

They were viewing the menus while the waiter who introduced himself as "Fredrick" was awaiting their orders. Tea was about to give her order when Mai voiced, "Hold on, I have to check how much I have left on my card.", taking out her cell phone to dial the 24-hour service number on the back of it.

"I thought you'd check for that BEFORE you decided we eat." Tea said, looking a little embarrassed to have the waiter waiting on them. Tea looked up at the man with brown hair and dark-gray eyes. "Um, Fredrick, we'd like a little more time. We'll let you know when we're ready for our orders, okay?", she said sweetly.

"Sure. I'll be over there when you're ready.", the waiter said politely, walking away from their table to tend to other customers.

"Shit…"

"What?" Tea replied after hearing Mai's use of profanity.

"I don't have enough on this credit card. I have my bank card but they don't take debit card charges, only cash or credit. I'll have to get some cash."

Tea remarked exasperatedly, "Forget it. Let's just be on our way…"

"No, sit down…. I feel bad enough that I dragged you along against your will. The least I could do is treat you to lunch. Just wait…okay? Please? ", Mai's said pleadingly, looking at her friend who was obviously tired and fed up with her day so far.

'Well, at least she admits it', Tea thought groggily. Oh well, besides her feet killing her by wearing these stupid pumps, (What the hell was she thinking? Why the hell did she wear them? To prove she didn't have a 'dull wardrobe' for Mai's benefit?), she was hungry, so food could only lighten her mood. She didn't think she'd make it to the parking lot in her condition anyway, so she gave in.

"Fine! I'll hold our seats and watch the bags until you get back. And PLEASE don't take too long!" Tea said, thinking this was the last time she let Mai drag her along on one of her mindless shopping sprees. It was enough to make a sane person GO insane.

Tea watched as her friend scampered away to find the nearest ATM machine while she sat twiddling her thumbs, biding the time trying to ignore the few cat calls and whistles that came her way …. when she suddenly she saw the most gorgeous man she's seen around in a while. He wore a casual light-gray suit with a black shirt underneath, walking around as if a spotlight was directly on him. Broad shoulders, good height….She was eying him from afar, then he came walking right towards her direction when he caught her gawking at him.

She quickly turned away when she realized who he was.

'Oh my, could it be?'

With those golden yellow eyes and lime green hair, he could only be the guy they had seen at the strip club having a fight with Yami a week ago. It HAD to be him, his eyes and hair was the give-away, his trademark. Other than hearing about him from her friends and seeing him that night at the strip club, this was the first time she saw him out in public.

He didn't know her, so she was surprised to see him right next to her table. "Excuse me…have I seen you from somewhere?", he said with that husky, baritone voice of his.

'Cripes, was it possible that he recognized her from the club?!!!'

Careful not to show her alarm, she replied, "Maybe…maybe not."

The golden-eyed male began rubbing his chin inquisitively. "No, you look familiar. You don't happen to know Yugi, do you? Aren't you one of his friends?"

She decided to reply honestly, "Yes, I am Yugi's friend." She was wondering where this was leading….

"Hmmm….'Tea', isn't it?"

She was caught off guard that he knew her by name since she's never met him or spoke to him in person before. She figured Yugi must have mentioned her to him at some point.

"Yes. I assume he's told you about me in order for you to pin point me in this crowded place… because I don't believe we've actually spoken to one another.", she replied casually.

"Well, you're right, we haven't actually met before because if we DID…… I would never have forgotten how beautiful you look.", he said with the right tone of casual air and seductiveness.

She blushed and she desperately tried to hide it. 'Okay…so he never DID see me at the club that night.' she thought. Tea averted her eyes away from him, not wanting those piercing yellow eyes looking directly into her soul.

"I'm sorry, did I offend you in anyway? You don't take compliments well?", he said when he saw her reaction.

"Oh, no it's not that at all. Don't mind me.", she said as she glanced up at him. She had to be more careful not to give her body language away…..And with him getting closer, it was singing a whole 'nother tune.

"Oh, okay…..are you by yourself?" Tygris said, pushing his hands in his pockets while he assessed her.

"Uh…yeah…I mean, not really. My girlfriend just left to get something. She should be back shortly.", Tea answered, then wondered what was keeping Mai so long to come back.

He shook his head, then he realized that he never really introduced himself so he said, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Ty, short for Tygris.", reaching his hand out to shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Tygris. So what brings you here at the mall?", she said trying to make some conversation.

"I have some business with a friend who owns one of the stores here."

"Really? Which one… if you don't mind me asking?" Tea asked, not caring whether she was being nosy or not. She was curious to know who this guy really is.

"Oh 'Ritz and Glitz', the jewelry store right around the corner. The owner is a great person and a good friend of mine. I should introduce you to her sometime so you can get some great discounts.", Tygris said, pointing in the general direction of the store.

Tea she nodded her head, and then looked into those mysterious golden, Tiger-like eyes. 'He must definitely get a hell of a discount with THOSE looks. Try…100 percent off?' she concluded mentally.

He approached her closer, standing next to one of the seats that were not occupied with shopping bags. "Tea….I know you don't know me and I know you're waiting for your friend, but do you mind if I speak with you for a moment? It's about Yugi and since I had the luck of bumping into you, I just wanted to know how things were with him."

"Oh." Tea said, liking more and more the way her name rolled off his tongue, like he was seducing her in some way. So he wanted to talk about Yugi…..Well, what better way to find out more about this guy and his involvement with Yugi if he's willing to talk?

She realized he was waiting for her 'yes' or 'no' on the subject.

"Um … Sure." Tea said, even though she might just be the last person to know how Yugi was doing because she barely interacted with him lately. "Have a seat."

"This won't take up too much of your time." Tygris said reluctantly, knowing he may very well be invading her space and that she was only being nice for his sake.

"No go ahead. What do you want to know?", she said, reassuring him.

He sat down in the seat in front of her and folded his hands on the table. "Well, I'm assuming…being one of his closest friends, you'd know of his situation with his grandfather. Do you? Cuz if you don't then I won't continue…"

"Yes, I know about his grandfather being in the hospital after getting sick. We've been helping him out ever since then."

He gave a relieved sigh, thankful that he wasn't betraying Yugi's confidence.

"Okay…well, apparently he needed some more help financially. He and I bumped into each other one day and I offered him…this job…"

Tea watched him as he turned a little shame-faced when he paused. She knew exactly where this story was headed, but she wanted to hear what he had to say.

"Maybe it was a bad idea from the beginning and …I never really thought he'd have the courage to call me back when I offered it, but… I told him about this gig at this …. Promise me you won't jump to conclusions before I finish?"

"Okay…I won't. Now what was this job?"

"Well, no use beating around the bush…it was a job as a stripper."

He paused to wait for her reaction and when he saw none, he licked his lips and continued. "Based on what he had told me in the beginning, he said he needed a lot of money and he needed it fast. He gave the impression that he didn't want anyone knowing he would get a job, ANY job, not just a job as a stripper. He only had a few hours to spare each weekday that would work around his school schedule so I knew a regular day job was out of the question. It sounded like a wild idea at the moment, but it was the only thing that had made sense considering the circumstances then."

He added quickly. "Look I know what you may be thinking, but this was only going to be temporary until he got his financial situation straightened out. He looked so desperate that I figured I could give him a break. I'm not some gigolo or flesh herder or someone of bad character….."

"You're a stripper.", she stated simply, not caring that she cut him off.

He looked around to see if anyone was listening to their conversation, then said, "Yes…I'm a PART-TIME stripper, but I'm not a bad, dirty person because of the profession I'm in."

Tea looked at him and gave him an accusing look. "Why should I take your word for it? …. How do I know what you're telling me is exactly the way you say it is?"

He thought it was a fair enough question.

"You're right. You don't have to take my word for it, but as arrogant as it sounds I'm asking you that you please DO take my word for it." He sat back and slouched, ran a hand through his shaggy green mane.

Yugi's friend was as shrewd as she was cute. Beauty AND Brains…. Deadly combination. He knew this wasn't going to be easy. Even though he claimed to be Yugi's friend, she on the other hand, just met him, so she had every right to be a little suspicious. She was looking out for her friend's best interest and she was doing it by fishing info from him. That was okay, though….

"Is Tygris your real name?" she asked boldly, strategically asking him for the purpose of hoping he'd reveal more about himself.

"No…. my real name is Hedio … Hedio-Kai Ramaza. My stage name, 'Tygris Sinz', was originally taken from a nickname my sister gave me when she called me "Tiger" when we were much younger. Actually she couldn't pronounce the word "Tiger" correctly; it came out sounding like "Tygriz", and for some reason the name stuck on me since and later on I used it as my stage name. I ended up alternating the 'z' for an 's' for 'Tygris' and used the 'z' for the latter part of my stage name 'Sinz'. Friends caught on and began to use it, so it kinda replaced my real name in a way. Besides…I like it better. So please…call me 'Ty'."

She found the origin of his stage name very sweet…and quite convenient. Okay, so the guy had … two names.

"Okay…Ty…I…I don't mean to judge you in anyway. You seem like a guy who has his stuff together, like you got it going for you… I mean, why not quit stripping altogether? And why get into it in the first place? No…. forget I asked…"

"Look, it's not as if I grew up thinking 'hey, you know what I wanna be when I grow up? I want to be a stripper!'. It was never anything like that. It was the circumstances that I was in that kinda led me into this kind of business. Believe it or not, Miss Tea, I wasn't always well-off by any means, in fact I came from humble beginnings as a street kid growing up with just his mom and his younger sister with no father figure to look after us. I know this sounds like another one of those late night documentaries you see on 'LifeTime" but that's exactly how it was…."

"My mom had to have two jobs just keep the roof over our heads and even with that, I still had to have a little job myself to kinda ease her burden, especially when she didn't have it. I'll admit, I was by no means the most innocent teen on the block....I lied to my mom that I was working at a local supermarket when in reality I was hustling, selling some minor drugs, got into some shit here and there. My sister and I are close…and she was the only one who knew what I was really doing, where I was getting a hundred or more dollars a week to spend for her book supplies. No job at the supermarket could shell out that kinda money so I took my chances, doing what I had to do to help out. That's what I've been doing until one day I almost got busted by an undercover cop selling some, ran away as fast as I could when suddenly I was dragged into an alley by a girl named Hasina who had seen me around the way. She said she saw me dancing one day at the after school center where I used to hang, and even though she didn't think much of it at the time when she did, thought that I could use my talent to earn some real cash…legally."

"I was thankful enough that she helped bail me out from getting caught, but when she told me about this gig at the club she was working at, I knew I had to keep an open mind. I had promised my sister that someday I'd stop the hustling and stuff before my mom found out, but at that time I couldn't really keep it because making ends meet was more important. Remembering that time when I almost got caught and went to jail, I knew I was damn lucky. I said what the hell? It's better than running the streets, getting caught up in all that bullshit. Later that week, I called the number…I didn't start right away at first. I began as a waiter making $150 per night serving up high-priced Johns, but when I saw how things were really run, what it really entailed to be a stripper, I eventually gave it a shot."

"Did your mom ever find out about your job?" Tea asked, clearly intrigued with his story.

"Yeah, she did and she told me to give it up. At the time I took the job, I was 17. I managed to hide it from her for 7 months, even though she had her suspicions as to how certain bills were magically paid on time and what not. When she found out about it, I just turned 18 and was officially a legal adult, old enough to do whatever I wanted. When I convinced her that I was safe at my job, and that ultimately the money was something we dearly needed, she relented, getting a vow from me that I would not let this be a permanent solution in my life. Trust me, she wasn't happy about being deceived, but I promised her that I would only do this so we could make enough money to move out of the bad neighborhood we were in and ultimately save up enough to send Renée to college."

Renée had to be the younger sister he was talking about……

Sometimes she forgot that not all people grew up in stable homes and happy lifestyles. "What about you? Didn't you want to go to college?"

"To tell you the truth, college was the last thing on my mind, Tea. I just thought that stuff like that wasn't for me, only for people like my younger sister who was a straight 'A' student. My grades were too low and I barely graduated high school. Besides at the time, I needed to support my family. Remember, I was the man of the house and unfortunately some sacrifices had to be made. My mom already made enough sacrifices, so I'd much rather it be me than my sister… and it was worth taking. Renée is in her 2nd semester at NYU right now studying Pre-Law, and my mom has a nice little apartment on the east side. As for myself these days…. stripping is more of a hobby of mine now even though I still make money off of it when I want to. It's apart of me and I've grown to love doing it, but it's far from the only thing I do for a living or identify myself with. Saving my money, having the right connections, and investing smartly have paid off big time for me so that I no longer have to depend on it solely for income anymore. My other endeavors include my art gallery that's located downtown, my clothing-line that's coming out soon, as well as my new dance studio "Sinful Stepz", which is opening in the coming week. Who knows, college might just be around the corner for me as well, since I now have the financial means to pursue it."

"Wow, that's great, Ty! I'm happy for you." She intervened, truly feeling a sense of elation for his overcoming poverty.

"Thank you, Tea….But it all probably would not have happened if I hadn't taken that job in the first place. It opened doors for me and family, where as without it…who knows what would have become of me, my mom and my sister? No one didn't offer me a million a dollars and a life of happiness and I didn't expect anyone to, cuz that's how it is in this world we live in. Fate isn't always kind and when you are given an opportunity, you grab at it and hold on for dear life."

"I hear what you're saying…..I didn't mean to imply that stripping was the only thing that occupies your time. If I came off that way, I'm truly sorry."

"Don't worry about it … But I just wanted you to know that things aren't as they always seem. Just because you have a certain profession that might not be the most valued in most people's eyes, in fact it's looked down upon but believe it or not, good people enter these professions … just that each and every one of them have their own reasons or circumstances as to why they'd take such a job."

"Like Yugi did…"

"Exactly, and his reasons were a valiant one. He wanted to help his grandpa and being in his shoes at one point, I knew EXACTLY how he felt. Just like my friend Hasina had given me that one break, I wanted to do in return what was done for me by doing the same in Yugi's situation. If I had knew then what I know now, I would have given him the money on the spot, but for some reason I doubt he would have taken the money from me because he had too much pride at stake. He was young and innocent, yes, but he was so determined and at the time it was almost as if he had something to prove to himself." He looked up at Tea, searching her blue eyes for her reaction.

Tea didn't say anything because she was too busy chiding herself inside. How could she have been so blind? So self-absorbed, so … Yami-absorbed? She had assumed Yugi was going through some rebellious faze when in reality he was only trying to help out. She was even angrier at Yami for downplaying their financial situation. Things were worse than had originally been let on and Yugi wouldn't have gone to such drastic measures to begin with if that wasn't the case.

And she began to question her friendship with both Yugi and Yami. Who was she more friends with? And she had to answer...that recently…she'd been more Yami's 'friend' than Yugi's because she hadn't been there for him the way she had for Yami.

The difference was Yami didn't want her help while Yugi probably did but because she was so caught up in her own feelings for Yami and her own drama, she figured that when she was helping one, she was automatically helping the other anyway.

And that wasn't necessarily true…

She keeps forgetting that Yugi and Yami are no longer one combined entity, one within the other. There are two of them now, and the TWO of them needed the emotional support, which she would readily admit she hadn't done so equally.

"What's wrong?", Tygris said when she got quiet.

She sighed. "I was just realizing that I haven't exactly been one of Yugi's 'bestest' friend lately. In fact, you might have been more of a friend to him than I have."

He raised an eyebrow at that. "Well, I won't necessarily say that.…….. I hadn't expected it to happen that way, but we have a budding friendship. That's all! ….. I just wish I didn't feel so guilty about it."

"Well, why?"

"Because I feel bad for what happened that night… Oooh, you may not even know about that…"

"About your getting into a confrontation with Yami at the club?"

"Sheesh, I guess he told you about that too?"

"No…actually I was there to see it. If I wasn't at the club, I would have never believed the things that came out of Yami's mouth."

Ty shook his head at the memory. "Well, he definitely overreacted."

"Well, maybe a little but how did you expect him to react? Maybe he reacted like any person would when they find out someone they care about has been hiding something from them, hiding the fact that they're … stripping? I mean… imagine that was your sister and say that you were never into the profession. Can you truly say that your reaction wouldn't be a lot similar to Yami's?"

He watched her and saw the way the passion lit up in her blue eyes when she had some point to prove. 'Was she ever aware of that?', he thought admiringly…

"Alright, I get your point, but he could have still handled it differently where Yugi's feelings were concerned. He was completely insensitive. That's what I was more upset about and that's why I was defending Yugi ….Well, some good that did cuz now apparently I may be the reason why they aren't on good terms. I can't even call his house for fear of causing another blow up…..That's why I was hoping you'd know how he was since I couldn't get in contact with him."

She looked at the handsome golden-eyed man that sat before her. She could tell when someone was being fake or genuine and in his case, he was truly concerned for Yugi and his wellbeing. Funny, but she didn't think a guy of his breed would care about anyone but himself. The old adage 'don't judge a book by its cover' holds truer than ever before.

"Ty, I'm sorry, but I haven't spoken to Yugi about anything that happened that night or beyond that. He doesn't even know that I know about your disagreement with Yami or that I even know about his job as a 'stripper'….. But don't worry about them. They're bond is stronger than you think. They'll make amends some how and get over it."

"Yeah? Well, I hope you're right.", he said, a little disappointed that after revealing so much of himself that in the end, he never got to find out what he needed to know.

"You surprise me, Ty. There is definitely more to you than meets the eye. I didn't expect you to be so…complex."

Ty smiled broadly at that. "You are not the only one to say that when I WANT people to know things about me. Funny how you're added to that list in such a short time. You got me opened up wider than a whore's legs!" He was certain he'd get a look of outrage and forced humor, but she genuinely laughed at his vulgar little joke.

"Hold on. Wait a minute…It just dawned on me that you knew EXACTLY who I was as soon as you saw me, didn't you? Admit it!….", Tygris eyed her accusingly.

There was no use denying it so….

"Well….yes. I did. It's not everyday you meet the stripper you saw at the club you've been nights before… who all of a sudden comes over and wants to strike a conversation with you about your best friend."

Tygris chuckled. "True…True… You're not as innocent as you look, aren't you Miss Tea?"

She smiled a bit mischievously and said in a matter-of-fact tone, "Well, isn't anyone?"

"No … oh, no Miss Tea. No one ever really is…." he said in a husky tone that implied some naughtiness. He looked at his watch, and said. "Ah, shit. I spent almost the entire day chit-chatting with you when I had promised it to be short and sweet. It was a pleasure meeting you and it was even more pleasurable speaking with you. I really appreciate it and I hope to see you around sometime."

She blushed at his compliment, this time not trying to hide it as much as she did the last time he gave her one. "No problem. I was glad to be of service to you." And she knew as soon as she said her parting line that it could also refer to another 'service' of some kind…having some blatant sexual connotations.

Why is she so much more sexually aware of anything she may say or have said or what he may say or have said that may imply something of those regards? Any other time with any other person, she wouldn't even notice such things much less look out for it.

Apparently, he caught the same implications and made it known when he winked at her before he left for the jewelry store he said he was headed for earlier.

'Mai will NEVER believe this!' Tea reflected , still blushing to her ears even after Tygris had left the scene. Speaking of Mai, she realized that she hadn't seen her friend for a while, wondering what was taking her this long to find an ATM machine and get cash from it. She was looking around for Mai in one direction while she was about to turn her gaze to the other, her eye caught something that lay on the table.

"Hmm…that wasn't there before.", she surmised as she picked up what looked like a business card.

It read: Sinful Stepz

Dance Studios

Owner & Head Director: Hedio-Kai 'Tygris' Ramaza

Business Contact: (214) 890-7653

Cell: (917) 865-9020

Address: 1538 East 25th Street

Between Parkview Point and Rochester Avenue

He couldn't have left it there by accident, so he must have placed it there for her benefit. 'Playa', she thought, thinking that all that flirting from a guy with his charm and sex appeal had to amount to SOMETHING.

"Smooth, Mr. Sinz….veeery smooth." she said with an impressed smirk as she stared at it for a while. She was warring with herself whether or not to keep the card…..then she finally tucked it away safely in her jacket pocket.

Five minutes later, Mai raced over to the table, babbling to Tea as to why she took so long. 'Boy, doesn't she have such WONDERFUL timing????', Tea thought to herself.

"I can explain!!! Can you BELIEVE that just about ALL the ATM's in this damn mall are either out-of-service or broken? I had to race outside to get to one and lo-and-behold! …. A long-ass line awaited me and ..….What the hell are YOU smiling about?"

"You won't believe this….", Tea said, giving her the I-can't-wait-to-tell-you look.

Mai's violet eyes lit up with sudden anticipation.

"I will, if you tell me! Something happened when I was gone, didn't it?…What?!"

And Tea told her every detail of her conversation with Tygris over a hot lunch of pasta and spicy shrimp, washed down with a cold glass of sprite…all EXCEPT the part where she found his business card on the table and the fact that she kept the card in her safekeeping.

Didn't someone once tell her that when you are given an opportunity, you grab at it and hold on for dear life?……

End of chapter: So what did you think? Please post reviews!


	15. When friends need friends and lovers?: P...

Author's note: Hey everyone. I'm trying my best to try to speed the story along.

This scene takes place the same weekend that Mai and Tea had their little get together.

Anywayz, enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 15: When friends need friends…and lovers? Part 2

Joey's POV:

Tristan and I were ready to drive to the shop today to visit Yami, hoping to pitch in and help out where ever we could. Serenity had asked where we were going and when we told her we were hanging with Yami for the late afternoon, she wanted to come along, so she did. The whole idea started when Yami had called me the night before, giving my promise that Tristan and I would drop by the next day to see what was up.

We had talked that night about school, my break-up with Mai and how I was dealin', while Yami gave me updates on Grandpa Moutou's recovery and the runnin's of the shop.

Our convo always revolved around those subjects lately….in fact all four times I had spoken to Yami between the time of the incident at the club and now…including last night over the phone, not ONCE did he mention anything related to last week's debacle. So since Yami never brought it up in any of our conversations, pretty much went about it like nothing happened, I didn't feel the need to mention my being there. I thought that until Yami was ready to talk about it, I wouldn't be the one to broach the subject until HE did.

Another thing I noticed…every time we talked, like within our conversations when I made some reference to Yugz at one point of another, he had either gotten madd quiet or either vaguely added some input to what was being asked or mentioned about him. To put it simply, Yami was straight-up actin' weird.

And last night's convo was no different.

Now I had thought about it….thought about reconsidering my original stance to stay on the sides. This time…I had went about it in a round-a-bout way, saying that I had noticed he was actin' strange lately and that I was wondering what was up with him, hoping that would be the key to get him to finally open up. But Yami had shied away from the question by saying something rather predictable like, "Nothing's bothering me. It must be your imagination, Joey."

"Are you sure about that? Cuz, you know…I'm your best buddy and you can talk to me about anything, a'right?"

I had waited a little bit, hearing a little pause on the other line...and just when I thought I had made a breakthrough, Yami said, "No…no, I'm sure. Um…I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"…Okay...Bye."

And I was so disappointed that Yami didn't take that opportunity to talk his feelings out with me that it nagged at me right into the next day, right then while I was sitting in the passenger seat of Tristan's ride.

End of Joey's POV:

Tristan looked over at his friend and saw the frown on his face. "Hey, what's up with the long face?"

Joey shook his head and kissed his teeth before saying, "Man…I've been thinking.."

"Go on…you've been thinking?..."

"That I should tell Yami about us being at the club last weekend."

Tristan gave Joey a look. "Why? Didn't you say we shouldn't say anything ab…"

"I know what I said!... Look. Last night when I talked to him, I tried to get him to talk about it without having to actually bring it up but he just wouldn't budge. I mean, you've seen how he's been lately since that night. He's practically a shell of his former shelf and I don't think he even notices he's been projectin' that outward for other people to see."

"Well...maybe he just needs more time, Joey. Maybe he doesn't think it's relevant now, now that nothing could be done to change the situation.", Tristan surmised while keeping his view on the road.

"Nothin' could be done to change it, Tristan, but that's not the point. Something's eatin' at him, something here…", Joey said, pointing to his heart. "I can feel it down to my bones…I mean…Yugi got caught stripteasin' and I'm hopin' he had a damn good reason, but why would Yami continue to act so distant?...so reserved?...and to ME of all people?!"

"Maybe it has something to do with Yugi." Serenity said out of no where, sitting in the back seat of the car.

"Yeah…we know it has something to do with Yugi, but what exactly?" Tristan said, trying to see what point Serenity was trying to make.

"What I mean is…maybe Yugi is the one pushing Yami away, causing him to be the way he is. I mean you saw how passionate he was about standing his ground when Yami was causing a scene. He was really angry at Yami…and maybe Yugi is still upset about it and had put Yami in an odd position…and in result, Yami may not know how to deal with it."

Joey thought about that and to him, Serenity's opinion made a lot of sense. "That's true...Yugi was showing a lot of bitterness towards him that time. He's HAS been actin' pretty weird with us...hell he's been actin' weird with us even before this crap started!."

"Yeah, you definitely got a point there, 'Ren. Come to think about, we HAVE kinda been neglecting him.", Tristan remarked a little sheepishly, remembering distinctly how Yugi had given he and Joey the cold shoulder by moseying his way to the theaters with his lime-haired companion.

"Damn, I feel bad…Damn! They're probably not even talking to each other because we failed to help the situation when we could have sooner!", Joey exclaimed, realizing more than ever that he hadn't had Yugi's back the way he hade Yami's.

"Calm down, Joey…We'll find out what's really going on when we get there and speak to Yami. THEN we can figure out what we could do from there,", Tristan said, beginning to see reason.

"So you agree with me now that we have to tell him?" Joey said eyeing Tristan, more stating his claim than asking a question.

"Yeah…it's probably for the best." Tristan said, making the next left turn that would lead them to the shop.

(Scene Two…..)

"That would be 6.54, sir."

Tristan, Serenity, and Joey walked into the shop to see Yami dealing with a customer. Yami didn't acknowledge there presence right away , giving his undivided attention to the customer, getting change and bag for their purchase.

"Thank you very much. Have a nice day."

"Hey, what's up Yamz? How's everything going around here?", Joey called out.

"What's up, Yami?", Tristan voiced while Serenity said her soft "Hi" in unison.

Yami had a smile on his face, happy to see that his friends arrived. "Hello Joey, Tristan, Serenity. Everything's great so far. Business has been unusually good today."

"Really? Then that's great man. You're doing a great job with the shop, as usual.", Joey said while patting Yami on the arm.

Yami nodded at Joey's compliment, saying, "Thanks. I'm really glad you guys are here because…well, believe it or not I need some help reorganizing the stock back there to make space for Monday's delivery. It's a boatload of work, but with all four us here, we could get it done before 4:00 hits."

"Well, I guess if all four us are back in the storage room, who's tending the front area just in case customers come in?" Tristan asked observantly to Yami.

"I was going to put the "Closed" sign on and put the security locks on so we can get to work. I'm satisfied with the sales I've made today and decided to close up early.", Yami replied, jogging towards the door and did exactly what he said he would do. He flipped the sign in the opposite direction so that the word "Closed" would now face outside, then carefully secured the locks so that there was no way anyone could come through unexpectedly.

"Alright guys. Follow me." Yami said, leading the gang to the storage room area.

As they were walking behind Yami, who was talking to them about something with his back facing them the entire time, Tristan made eye contact with Joey, gesturing and mouthing his lips so that it clearly read, "Now would be the perfect time to approach him."

He turned to Serenity who nodded, hinting towards the same idea.

When they got there, Joey was about to finally broach the subject when suddenly Yami blurted out, voicing with Joey simultaneously, "We need to talk!."

Caught totally off guard, Joey gave quick glances to Tristan and Serenity, then looked at Yami and said, "Whoa…I guess we were all thinking the same thing."

Yami chuckled. "Yes apparently we have. Why don't you go first?"

Joey stared at Yami, then looked at Tristan and Serenity who urged him on with their eyes. "Um….No, that's okay. Why don't you tell us what you want to talk about, Yamz. It's probably much more important than what we have to say…", Joey said a little nervously, knowing he was shying away from the opportunity.

Yami eyed his three friends and began to elaborate. "…Alright then. Remember last night when I called you, Joey, and you mentioned that I have been acting strange lately, whether anything bothered me or not..?"

"Mm-hmm", Joey nodded.

Yami swallowed. "Well…I wasn't exactly truthful with you. Something IS bothering me and it's been bothering me ever since last weekend."

Joey realized that Yami was finally about to come clean.

"Well…what is it, Yami?"

"It's about Yugi…Things haven't been so right between us and…I don't know how to deal with it. I need your advice."

Tristan gave Serenity a quick you-were-right look, then turned his attention to Yami claiming, "Well, we can't really give you any unless you tell us what happened."

Yami stepped near to one of the little benches in the room and sat on it. He sighed.

"Alright, where to begin?...Well, Yugi…Yugi has been acting very strange around me and I think it has to do with something I may done as well as something I may have said to him one night."

He lifted his leg up to rest totally on one side of the bench while the other leg was still planted on the floor, raising his left arm to rest on the leg that was arched up.

"When grandpa got sick, I was devastated by the news as much as Yugi was. I knew that for the both of us, it wasn't going to be easy dealing with it emotionally, but financially…I wanted it to become my burden and MY burden alone."

"Grandpa was secure more financially than we had originally thought but not being aware of it at the time, the task of taking care of Yugi, the house expenses, the medical bills, the shop….had consumed me SO much that it turned me into this self-absorbed, insensitive bastard. I thought I was protecting him, making it easier for him if I made it my responsibility. He wanted to help…but I wouldn't allow him to and in doing so, I might have forced him into doing something drastic."

Yami stared up at his friends then continued. "It was pure intuition on my part, but I knew something was wrong when he told me he had some place to go mysteriously at 9 to later in the evenings. Suddenly he began hanging out with some new friend I wasn't aware of for a time, but I knew he had to have some involvement with Yugi's peculiar attitudes and activities. So I followed up on my instincts, got a lead and showed up at this strip club thinking he'd be there, hoping I was wrong. But when I recognized him as the lead dancer on stage, I just flipped."

Yami blushed at the memory, looking back on it as something he wouldn't be too proud of. "Yugi was stripteasing and it angered me so much that he would go do something like this behind my back. I had…caused quite a scene there and told Yugi to come home with me but he wouldn't listen, saying he refused to leave. Then his so-called friend got into it with me verbally and before I knew it, I was throwing punches, being dragged apart by; security and summarily thrown on my ass in the streets.", he was shaking his head after he finished that unpleasant part of his story, then looked up to see the reaction of his friends when he did.

"You guys weren't there to see it but…you DO understand why I reacted the way I did, right?", Yami claimed defensively, trying to get them to see it through his point of view.

Joey looked up at Tristan and Serenity, then decided this would be a good time to mention their part of the story. "Um…Yami, um…About that whole fiasco. We…We know about everything."

Yami eyebrows rose incredulously at that, then bellowed, "What?! How.."

"We were all there at the time when that whole thing happened.", Tristan chimed in thinking it was best Yami heard from him as well.

Yami asked, still a little wide-eyed, "ALL of you as in INCLUDING Mai AND Tea?"

When they shook their heads in unison, Yami, quite shocked by the turn of events, inquired quite curiously, "Well, if you don't mind me asking…what could POSSIBLY bring you all together in a place like THAT?", he said, raising a questioning eyebrow at them, thinking that this couldn't be the result of some kinky little get-together.

"Pffft…th-that's the funny apart, Yami.", Joey nervously laughed, "We all kinda…BUMPED into each other. He-he-he…..LITERALLY!"

Serenity to the right of Joey had her head turned to the side, trying to hide the smirk off her face. Tristan tried desperately to hold the growing laughter beginning to fill his chest but turned serious when he saw Yami's serious look. "Er…It's not what you may think, Yami. We had a perfectly good explanation for being there."

Joey quickly jumped in adding, "Yeah, we were pretty much there for the very same reason you were. We had our own suspicions that Yugi was up to something, particularly when we remembered the description of that Tygris dude when we had bumped into them at the movies the other day."

Tristan intervened and added the other parts to their side of the story.

"And we went disguised so no one would recognize us and we were keeping a look out for Yugi when all of a sudden we saw you and Yugi arguing in the middle of the whole thing. When they had escorted you out, we were getting ready to leave when J..."

"Mai had accidentally bumped into Joey on the way out, when she, Tea, and I were on our own little misadventure."

After hearing the sound of her voice, everyone turned their attention to Serenity, who stood there exchanging glances with each of them. "What?", she said, suddenly looking a little uneased by the attention.

Yami sat gape mouthed at Serenity's declaration. "So are you implying that you, Tea, and Mai weren't actually there to discover anything about Yugi but to…to…to..", he stammered, gesturing when he couldn't find it in himself to complete the sentence.

Serenity blushed at Yami's dumbfounded expressiveness, then reclaimed enough posture to add frustratingly, "YES! To see half-naked men get their thang on! What's so hard in saying that? ….GOSH!"

Yami glanced at Serenity…..then to Tristan…then at Serenity again. "But I thought…I….wait, you know what? Let me NOT even go there.", Yami stated, massaging the bridge of his nose with his fingers as if he felt a headache coming on.

"Please don't…because it is absolutely NONE of your business, okay?", Serenity said with more than a bit of attitude, giving Yami the I-don't-give-a-damn-WHAT-you-think look.

Joey barely tried to hide his humor by covering his mouth, but got an elbow in the gut from Tristan who thought it wasn't a good idea at the moment …even though HE TOO wanted to bust out laughing at Serenity's sudden display of spunkiness. To Yami, no less? THIS was treading new territory……

Yami pursed his lips in a way that tried to keep his face from laughing at THAT…clearing his throat to speak up. "Ehem…Uh…Oookay. Let me try a…different approach. If YOU guys..."

He paused, eyeing Tristan and Joey when he said it, then giving Serenity a delayed 'default' look for HER benefit, in which she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms….

"….had your own suspicions, why didn't you come to ME about it first?"

"Well because we didn't want to alarm you, Yamz. I mean…you had enough on your plate as it was dealin' with everything that we didn't want to let you in on anything regarding Yugi unless we got our facts straight.", Joey answered.

Tristan, feeling the need to add to what Joey said, voiced. "Like you, we didn't think it was in Yugi's character to get into the likes of stripping or anything even resembling it. It was as much a shock to us that he would even THINK of doing such a thing much less actually do it. We probably never would have acted on our hunch if we hadn't seen them together at the movies because we were so blind and oblivious to everything he was doing beforehand. So when we saw that you found out about Yugi's activities, we didn't see the need to tell you because…well, you ALREADY knew about it. It would have been too little, too late to change the outcome even if we DID tell you afterwards."

"Okay, I can see your reasoning behind that but there's one thing that still doesn't make sense…If you didn't see the need to tell me then, why are you telling me now? I'm assuming that if I hadn't come out with this first, you wouldn't even be telling me this…"

Then it dawned on Yami when he exclaimed, "Is that what you originally wanted to talk to ME about?!"

Joey had a sheepish look on his face after Yami had finished putting two-and-two together.

"Yeah…Well, we didn't think you'd all of a sudden be in the mood to tell us about this NOW. Like I told you, Yami, you've been giving off signs that something was wrong ever since that night. I knew that had to be the reason you were actin' all weird. I didn't want to push you or nag you about it because you were real edgy and when I kept asking you how things were doing and stuff, you wouldn't say. Last night was my real attempt to get you to finally mention it but when you didn't, I thought that I'd finally come out and confront you about it now. As your best friends, we would have thought YOU would have come to US when things weren't going the way it should. We never meant to deceive you in anyway. HONESTLY."

It just flashed to Yami that that could be the very reason why Tea showed up at the shop the other day. She had seen the same thing and since she had been there to see everything that night, she was trying to get him to talk about it then. But he had scared her away and hadn't spoken to him since. Now he knew what she REALLY meant by that last line she had left him with that day.

Yami lifted his crimson eyes to his friends. "Joey…I'm sorry…I probably should have came to you and the others as soon as things were going awry. I guess we all have to take some responsibility in this in someway…we weren't communicating with each other and we weren't listening to each other as we should have. That only delayed any attempt to reach a resolution sooner."

"Yeah, if we ALL claim to be best friends to one another, I mean let's ACT like it for heaven's sakes. We've kinda been getting too swallowed up in our own little routines that we've gotten away from that. The most important part of friendship, or any relationship for that matter, is trust. And if we don't have that, then what's the sense then?", Tristan reasoned.

They all nodded in their agreement.

It was Serenity who spoke now, after she and Tristan eyed each other for a short while, sharing a little mental moment.

"Yami…you said, that Yugi has been acting strangely and you couldn't deal with it. How has Yugi's behavior changed since?"

"Well…he was clearly still upset about it. I didn't tell you this, but Yugi didn't show up till the following afternoon. He was with his lime-haired companion the night before and had visited grandpa before he finally came back to the house."

He sighed.

"When I had confronted him about it after I myself had visited grandpa that afternoon, it turned into a full blown argument. I had said something that shouldn't have been said…"

"…………Well, come on, what did you say, Yami?" Joey spoke.

He braced for their reaction when he said, "I had referred to Yugi as some 'slut' who sold himself for money."

"Yami! You shouldn't have said that!" Serenity said wide-eyed with disapprovement, while Joey said his "What!? That's foul, man." in unison. Tristan however didn't say anything, just stood there as surprised by that statement as the rest of them.

"I know…I know! I shouldn't have let that even come out of my mouth. It was uncalled for and you don't know how ashamed I am about it."

"I mean…..didn't you ask him why he did it before you just blew up like that!", Joey said, thinking that Yami's reaction would have been something HE could have said to his own sister than Yami towards Yugi.

Yami winced at his friends' disapproving glances.

"No…I didn't. And I should have calmed down so I COULD get the explanation from him….He'd said that he did it to help out with everything because I couldn't do it by myself. He even said that I denied his right to help his grandfather. It was…It was soo true. I HAD denied him the opportunity and I now realize if I hadn't done that, we wouldn't even be in this mess to begin with!"

He lowered his eyes, wondering if he should also reveal the part where he had kissed Yugi, then decided that if he was ever to resolve this issue with Yugi, he had to be as honest as possible.

"I…I might have made it even worse when …when I had kissed Yugi…on the lips."

Everyone eyed Yami in shock, that it took a little while for Joey to recover his voice. "Are you serious!? W-Why did you do that?", he said softly, waiting for his friend's explanation.

Yami looked at his friends who looked at him as if they were seeing him for the first time. He licked his lips nervously.

"I don't know why I did it, Joey. It just came so unexpectedly…that I even surprised myself. I …I don't know what's wrong with me!", Yami called out in frustration.

"Yami…Yami. It's okay….Look just…just tell us what happened after you did that." Serenity said soothingly, trying to redirect Yami's guilt by urging him to talk about the events that occurred afterward.

"Afterwards…he had this ghostly look in his eyes, then he pushed me away and said some things I can't recall, and ran up the stairs to his room. The following days after had been distant and awkward. I tried breaking the silence on more than a couple of occasions but he would either say he had something to do, or say, "Everything's okay.", when I asked if everything was alright….or he'd avoid me altogether, either staying locked up in his room doing homework or he'd go storming outside claiming he had some errand to run or another reason to ditch talking to me."

He paused. "Guys, despite what Yugi keeps telling me, I KNOW everything isn't alright. I'm worried about him and I don't know what to do now.", Yami finished, sorrow in his crimson orbs. He adjusted his legs on the floor and bent over to cover his face with his hands, clearly upset about the dilemma.

"Ah, man….Yami….We can get through this. We WILL get through this…together.", Joey said, coming over to where Yami sat to put his arm over his shoulders consolingly. "Please don't be so hard on yourself. We are just as much to blame in all this as you are. It's OUR problem now…You hear me? NOT just yours…ALL of us. We added to the problem by ignoring Yugi, not being there for him like we used to do. If YOU couldn't be there for him, by god, WE should have. We should have been the second AND last line of defense, yet we never even paid attention to any of the signs. We fucked up, plain and simple. Now what we gotta do is try to reach out to Yugi, apologize, and make amends."

"Joey is right, Yami. We're here now and that's all that matters. It's not too late to make things right again.", Serenity said, kneeling in front of Yami to pat his knee and touching his face affectionately.

They sat silently for a bit, then Tristan declared, "Alright. So, what to do next?"

Serenity sighed and looked up from her kneeling position at Tristan.

"What we need to do is get to the heart of the matter: Yugi."

"Well, I suppose…but how? Do we all just head over to the house right now and get…"

"He's not at the house.", Yami interjected.

"Then where is he then?", Joey said, still sitting next to Yami.

"I asked him and he said at the park, and I asked which one, central park? ….and he just cut me off and said no...the big one and scurried out the house with his dirt bike. I'm assuming he must be talking about Norway Park."

"Norway Pak!? Ah shit…even if we wanted to head over there right this minute, it'll take forever to find him. You could fit like 30 central parks in that joint! Crap, I guess he really doesn't want to be found……you think he got his cell on him so we can meet him up there some way?"

"Nah…I say we wait till he gets home. We go to the house and we'll discuss it with him as soon as he gets in.", Tristan said, looking at Serenity to see what she would suggest.

"No."

It was Yami who spoke.

"Why? That would be the best time to approach him while we're together. We'll even call Tea and Mai to meet up there so we can get this over with as quickly as possible.", Tristan reasoned.

"I think it's a bad idea….If we all wait for him together, it'll seem like we're ambushing him. Besides, we don't want it to look like that the only reason we've gathered to meet up with him now is because I had rallied the troops, which would explain your sudden interest in him from his point of view."

Serenity agreed. " I would have to agree with Yami's line of thinking. It's too cheesy…..He'll think we're doing it more for Yami's sake than for his. You'll have to keep in mind that Yugi must have felt abandoned when we never noticed his comings and goings, now all of a sudden we all notice he exists again and want to talk to him about friendship? It may be too overwhelming for him if we do it that way."

"Okay, I get what you're saying. So when WOULD be the best time to do it, 'Ren?", Tristan wanted to know.

"At school", she said simply, as if that was supposed to say it all. "And I think the best people to approach him first would be the two of you."

Joey and Tristan looked at each other, then Joey said, "Hmmm…Okay. I see where this could work.", while he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"It WILL work if we do it this way: Even though Yugi is clearly upset at us for the same reason, lack of attention, our issues are not quite the same, however. And because of that, we have to treat them separately."

She turned to Yami.

"Yami, instead of just asking Yugi how his days were or if everything is alright, just come outright with your feelings. Mention the things you said that night and say what you meant or didn't mean by them... Force Yugi into a conversation where he would HAVE to respond. Tell him how his distance is affecting you and ask why he's doing it. Tell him your concerns for his health and that you are sorry about not only the things you've said that particular night, but the things you've said and done throughout your whole ordeal with Grandpa's health and everything revolving that. Explain your reasons and somehow try to get some closure as what your issues were with his decision to do the whole stripping thing."

She turned her attention to Joey and Tristan.

"As for you and Tristan, Joey….Since you two have the most classes with Yugi, try to get him by himself and ask him about his classes and the things that's currently going on in his life. He would feel as lonely and as vulnerable as ever, so he would more crave your company than deny it. Somehow gradually lead the conversation to that day you met at the movies. Bring it up. Bring up his friend and ask him outright who is he and how he came to meet him. Get him talking about this guy so you can assess the kind of influence he may have on Yugi and then hopefully Yugi in return will tell you about him and why he's hanging with him. That would eventually lead to the meat of the issue: why your friendship hasn't been the same. Try to get Yugi to spill his feelings in regards to that and then you in turn would explain your reasons as to why it's deteriorating. You know what you need to do after you acknowledge your neglect of him……Whatever issues Yugi may have with the rest of us we can ease in later on and resolve them as well, now that the air is finally cleared and now that you've got Yugi on your good side again. Everything else should fall into place.", she concluded.

"That's some pretty good advice, Serenity. Very professional, indeed.", Yami said, impressed with Serenity's advising.

"Yeah, I think so too, sis'. I think this'll work, Tristan. You, me and Yugi, like the 3 amigos all over again."

"Yep, we got to make it like old times.", Tristan said in merriment.

"Well, it could be like old times but remember, there aren't just 3 amigos anymore.", Serenity said, hinting towards Yami more so than about herself and the rest of the girls that made up the group.

Yami smiled at that. "Right, Serenity. There are 'seven' amigos."

Joey stood there a little shame-faced by his misstatement. "Well, you know what I mean. Sheeesh."

"Alright. Now that we got a plan, let's do a group huddle to celebrate! Hands in the circle, people."

They all got up and stood in a circle and put their hands on top of each other then waited for Joey to give them the slogan.

"Um…what's the slogan gonna be?"

"You call for the group huddle, yet you don't have a slogan to go with it?", Tristan said giving Joey the tear-drop look.

"….How about 'Go Amigos'?", Serenity suggested a little lamely, thinking that they'd shoot down the idea.

"Simple…But fitting. I'm for it.", Yami agreed. Everyone nodded then Joey said, "Okay, everyone on three. One…Two…Three…GOOOO AMIIIGOOS!"

They all chuckled and hugged one another and when they realized that they still hadn't gotten to the work, they began to put hands and hearts together like the close 'amigos' they were.

(Scene Three…)

After the gang had dropped Yami home, they had left on a good note, laughing and joking about things.

Now that it was just the three of them and Serenity had the back seat of the car to herself once again, the one thing that was on everyone's mind …that no one didn't want to say out loud for fear of breaking the good vibes, was Yami's admission that he had kissed Yugi.

And it stood uppermost in Serenity's mind…..

Serenity's POV:

Today was a successful day all around and I was glad that we were close to getting everybody back together again…at least on friendly terms.

But what about Yami's situation with Yugi? After he admitted he had kissed Yugi, things could be a lot harder than I had given Yami advice for. I don't want to overanalyze, but could it be that Yami was beginning to have feelings for Yugi beyond those of friendship? Was it possible that Yami is gay or bisexual, and is denying those feelings? Could that get in the way of everything, when it came to getting their friendship back on track? And does Yugi have the same feelings?

Those questions were worth asking, and I was left to wonder about my other friend Tea: Could that be the reason why Yami is indifferent to her because he IS gay or bisexual? Could he be one of those guys that prefer guys over girls and didn't really notice it until now?

Tea deserves so much, and I can't help to think that this admission might just nearly dash her chances with Yami forever. But the problem is, as her friend, should I tell her what was discussed today and tell her my suspicions that Yami could have feelings for Yugi?

It's still all speculation and Yami didn't come out and say he was gay, but no guy kisses another guy with that kind of passion - well, she's assuming a lot by Yami's behavior that this kiss was MORE than a friendly peck on the lips – and NOT have some feelings for him. Reading between the lines, it was safe to say that THAT was the case.

Now I'm torn between telling her for fear she might get all depressed and lonely but I don't want to be the first or even last person to spread gossip about Yami's sexuality. I want Tea to move on with her life if this all turns out to be true. They're both my friends…, so what am I to do? Do I keep my trap shut and wait and see ….or do I mention it to her, seeing that she'd hear about this meeting from Tristan or Joey one way or the other? Now I wish someone would give ME some advice……

End of Chapter:

So what do you think? Post reviews people!!


	16. 

Hello Readers!

Okay I have some things to comment on (based on some reviews).

In regards to those who say they haven't seen much Yugi/Yami scenes: it's all part of the grand plan!

Patience, people! They will get their times to shine. Just making sure the suspense is built up before it all spills over…..

Okay…Back to the show!

**Chapter 16:** …….

Once Yami stepped into the house, he was bunched with nervous energy - all because he knew what had to be done. For some reason he felt the urgency to patch things up with Yugi as soon as he got home. The more he procrastinated, the more he felt things would get stagnated, which would only make things worse. Besides, it would never do to let this linger on until the day grandpa arrived from the hospital, which he would much prefer to resolve **WAY** before then. No…it **HAD** to be done tonight, no matter how uncomfortable the task would be.

The advice Serenity had given him this afternoon **DID** help immensely.

Yami sighed, thinking what a fool he had been for not going to his friends earlier when his mind became so muddled because of Yugi and his standoffish behavior. Now that he thought about it, why had he been so hesitant about telling them the things that were discussed today? Was it fear of rejection? Or was it just plain stubbornness and regal pride, he thought.

Maybe a little of everything…..

He had to admit. Things have not gone on the way it used to be around here. The realization of that hadn't hit him until he had actually spoken to Joey and the others, and that was….well, **NOT** good.

So if things were ever going to get back to normal around here, it had to start with him and Yugi first.

While deep in thought, Yami had already shrugged off his jacket and flipped his shoes to the side. He gazed at the clock that hung on the wall of the living room.

"5:45 p.m….Where the hell is he?", he said impatiently.

He sat down on the couch, his legs tired of the day's journey and his mind weary of everything that happened today. The fatigue was slowly settling in for sure.

Stifling a yawn, Yami knew that rest would have to come after he had gotten dinner on the way. But first and foremost, Yami decided, it was time to wash up.

**Scene Two:**

Click.

Yugi made sure to close the door as smoothly as possible, not wanting Yami to know immediately that he was home. Well, with the lights on in the house, it was obvious Yami was in residence and he wasn't exactly cheerful about it.

Ever since Yami and he had that fight a week ago, he had been reduced to snooping and sneaking around ….just plain old avoiding him like the plague.

He walked briskly towards the steps, taking them two at a time, making his way into the bedroom undetected…. much to his relief.

Yugi plopped himself on the bed, with much on his mind.

**Yugi's POV:**

……..

What next? What am I to do for the rest of the evening? I feel so……trapped, so…

I don't know…..useless now, that I don't even know what to do with myself these days. This past week has been just about the most depressing, most awkward week of my life.

And besides feeling trapped and useless…I feel lonely. Ever since Ty and I severed our ties, I really don't have anyone to confide in. Things were miserable when Yami and the others were so caught up into themselves to even notice me, but I at least had Ty to talk to.

Now, I have no one…and it's nearly unbearable.

The days at school went painfully slow, everyone saying their diffident 'hi's' ands 'byes' to me and that was as far as it went with them. And when I mean 'them', I mean Joey and the others.

Funny how close friends could become mere strangers, all in a matter of a week or so.

There were times where I would sit in class and I would turn to my side and see Joey chattin' it up with Tristan about some nonsense or another, not even saying a word to me. Oh, he would say 'what's up' to me, but I knew it was just one of those non-committed pleasantries one said daily to another person. What's worse is that I'm not even a 'person' anymore, more like a ghostly figure to them; they acknowledge my physical presence, but they aren't conscious of my spirit being there. Somehow, I just fell off their radar……

I admit that I'm bitter and jealous about that……

We were so intimate, almost like siblings in a way. Okay, that may be stretching it a little bit, but certainly it was never like **THIS**.

Joey was my first and best friend. Now, I don't even know if I can call him that….He's become an acquaintance of sorts; more like the dude around the block you don't know by name, but you bump into him all the time.

Now ironically in this case, I **KNOW** this 'dude's' name and we've been best friends at one point; but now it's…just not what it once was. The Joey I knew is now just the dude you see all the time, but rarely talk to….

The blame can be dished out to various parties in regards to this dilemma I'm in.

Yami….Joey…..

**EVERYBODY**….

"Except you, Grandpa."

Yami….because he is so damned…better than I am. I was rarely one to have low-self esteem, but when one stood next to Yami, you could definitely pale in comparison next to him. He's handsome (hell, he **LOOKS** like me, but somehow he's **MORE** handsome), he's more intelligent, he's more charming, more polished - all the qualities one would deem exceptional.

Now, I never had a problem with **ANY** of that; in fact I was quite accepting of those facts myself that Yami was simply blessed in just about everyway……..until when people started comparing me to him; and for some reason, Joey, Tristan, almost **EVERYONE** just felt he was the better 'version' of me and thus treated him as such, knowingly or unknowingly. And because of that, I faded into the background and now lying here, pathetically trying to figure out what the fuck happened.

I can honestly say that the finger can also be pointed towards my direction as well. I blame my naivety, my complacency for allowing them to make me become this invisible form. I let them….

I should have never let it get to this point. That's what happen when you are too forgiving and are willing to see the good than bad, letting that blind you from reality. And I was blind….

Heck, I was **BLIND**sided!

It would be easy to beat up on myself about this but the bottom line is….I can't see myself living in this hapless form, living in Yami's shadow, not even doing anything to change this funk I'm experiencing. But I haven't quite found out exactly **HOW** to do that.

I've done all the soul-searching and self-rediscovering one could do when they are depressed, needing to find a new purpose to attain, but it's still vague and uncertain to me.

I guess that may be the reason why I've been avoiding Yami. I'm unsure of what kind of reaction I would get from him, now that he's become this enigma of person. Despite all that critiquing and analyzing of myself and Yami, the one thing that stood in the epicenter in all of this was that concrete kiss, which was the biggest mystery of all.

From trying to interpret it's meaning, all I know is that it never stopped me from dreaming about it over and over again, dreaming of being….

**End of Yugi's POV:**

Knock. Knock. Knock….

Yugi was brought out of his reverie by the knocking sound that came from the door.

"Yugi?"

He sighed.

'What does he want, now?', Yugi thought derisively.

He chose to lie there a little while, hoping that Yami would give up and just leave him alone; but much to his chagrin, he heard another string of knocking on the door followed by another shout of his name.

He rolled his eyes heavenward and rolled himself from the bed, swinging the door open.

"**WHAT**?"

Yami was taken aback by the irritated tone he heard in Yugi's voice. He had come out of the shower 5 minutes ago, his hair still damp and disheveled, wearing a towel around his neck sporting a white T-shirt and blue boxers.

"Well, 'good-evening-to-you-**TOO**', Yugi", he replied mockingly in response. "I just wanted to see if you were in."

"Does my presence here say enough?", Yugi snapped, heavy with sarcasm.

Yami's crimson eyes grew slit-like, his patience and temper being tested by the very second. Yugi's hostile mood was evident the minute he saw his face. Why the hell was he surprised?

He responded coolly. "Yes, I can **SEE** that, but you've been disappearing about the place like some lost soul. One never knows when you'll turn up nowadays."

Yugi's eyes dimmed in resentment, his mouth a thin, hard line.

'He didn't need this crap…..**NOT** now.', he thought, doing all he can to tamp down that roiling feeling he experienced every time he was near contact with Yami.

His defenses were twitching, causing the adrenaline to rise and flow as if it was preparing itself for battle. It made him feel alive……and he was itching for a fight.

"Is there something else you want, Yami? ...**BESIDES** trying to 'see' whether I'm in my room?", he said with high exasperation and annoyance.

"Jesus, Yugi! Are you going to continue acting this way with me? I don't want to fight with you; All I want to do is talk to you, only if you'd let me!", Yami exclaimed, obviously sensing that the last thing he wanted to do was get into another verbal match with him.

Lavender eyes gleamed at him with a quiet vengeance.

"There's nothing to discuss.", he voiced gruffly.

"Even as you say that, you know deep down that's a damn lie. We can't keep putting this off any longer, knowing that Grandpa would be home anytime soon. You know he wouldn't be happy if he …"

"Don't you even make this about Grandpa…Don't! This has **NOTHING** to do with him. It's funny how you suddenly want to 'talk' to me when you find that I have other things to preoccupy my time with, when before you didn't give a shit about any of that as long as I stayed out of **YOUR** way. And as far as I'm concerned, all of this is about **YOU**!", Yugi sneered.

Yami eyes turned into bright boulders when he heard his accusation. "About me?"

"Yes, about **YOU**. It's been that way ever since this shit happened. You tell me to butt out and much to my dismay, I did. **NOW** suddenly, I'm having too much of a goddamn life now and you can't stand not being the center of attention. Is that why you can't bare it when I mention Tygris? Is that why you can't stand the fact that I've been with him instead of worshipping you like some sacrificial saint?"

Even thought those questions were versed in a rhetorical way, Yami knew Yugi was still expecting some explanation from him. But he said nothing to that, just waiting….

He remembered what Serenity had told him: Let Yugi talk his feelings out. Let him vent out all that bitterness and ill will he's felt these past days. Maybe that would finally be the first step to putting this behind them. And so…he waited quietly for the rest of Yugi's onslaught.

….

Unfortunately, Yugi took Yami's dead silence as an acknowledgement to his guilt.

"I thought so…..I guess our little 'talk' is over since you obviously have nothing to add to that."

He was about to close the door when Yami shot his hand out to hold it, not letting it budge an inch further. He stared at Yugi while he gathered the words he wanted to say.

"My behavior through out all of this has been deplorable…and for that I am truly sorry for all I've put you through. Please, you can't stay locked up this room forever. Look at me…."

Crimson eyes gazed into the lavender ones, hoping that he would finally acquiesce.

"Will you forgive me? ...Please…?", he pleaded, his voice a mere whisper of itself.

But the glare in those eyes never wavered, still determined to thwart him every step of the way.

"I'm not the only person you owe an apology to….Can I have some privacy now?", Yugi voiced stubbornly, still holding the knob of the door in direct defiance.

Tongue-tied, not knowing what else to say in his defense, Yami reluctantly let go of the door. Yugi was almost surprised with the extension of Yami's silence, pretty much expecting the mighty pharaoh to go down fighting.

Thinking for the first time in a long time that he had the last word, Yugi slowly resumed his earlier attempt at closing his bedroom door, sighing as he pushed it the rest of the way.

"…No."

Yugi's eyes widened a fraction as Yami's hands held fast of the oak wood that was this close to shutting him out before shoving it full force, slamming against the wall.

"**WE** need some privacy…"

With that, the former King of Egypt had his way, pushing a startled Yugi into the bedroom and closing the door behind him with an emphatic BLAM that echoed through out the house.

**End Of Chapter: **Okay Peeps! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!


	17. AdvantageWho?

Author's note:

I'll make this short and sweet:

I had work to do, not to mention that my other computer broke down and I lost all my chapters for this story.

So I'm on my new computer and still in the process of recovery all my freakin' loss of data. But most importantly, I had to make sure that this chapter was worth your read, which it will be.

Oooh, yes . It certainly is……

**Chapter17:** Advantage….Who?

Yugi stumbled backwards into the bedroom and crashed onto the ground with a thud, his eyes lit with anger and shock at Yami's audacity. Surprise wasn't even the word to begin describing what he was feeling at the moment.

As soon as the door slammed shut, Yami stood their, chest heaving, eyes burning with frustration. "Enough! We will settle this RIGHT here, RIGHT now!"

"What the HELL is your problem? Are you freakin' nuts!", Yugi screeched, trying to regain his composure, feeling like he'd been mauled into his room. His emotions were so scrambled that he began bracing himself for another one of Yami's random 'attacks'.

"Oh, so you want to 'settle' this? You wanna fight me!", Yugi cried resentfully, bunching his fists like some wanna-be prize fighter. To him, Yami was going berserk and he wasn't taking any chances.

"Put your bloody hands down, Yugi. I don't want to fight you!" Yami said incredulously, rolling his eyes heavenward at what he believed was an overreaction on Yugi's part.

It was one thing for Yugi to raise his fists up in defense, but it was something else entirely when he stomped towards Yami full of rage….. 'Hmmm….what was THIS?', Yami thought curiously.

"You freakin' attacked me, you…You…_Bastard_!"

Too caught up with this sudden streak of white hot anger that flowed within him - without so much as thinking- he boxed Yami in the face….._hard_.

Caught by surprise, Yami's face snapped to the side, swaying a little to his left.

Yugi began shoving him in his chest but he regained his wits about him, trying to ward him off. But when Yugi became more aggressive with his antics, Yami grabbed his Abou roughly by the collar of his shirt.

"Christ! That HURT!", he roared, red eyes glaring, stunned beyond belief that Yugi would dare hit him.

"_Good_! You want some more?", Yugi taunted mockingly, grabbing Yami's wrist that held firmly on his T-shirt. He snatched Yami's shirt in retaliation when he wouldn't relinquish his iron-clad hold.

"Bloody HELL! Yugi, do NOT make me hurt you!", he said with crimson eyes flashing, trying to control his very hostile counterpart. Clearly the pharaoh was on the edge of containing his own temper, desperately trying to avoid further physical contact - but Yugi wasn't making this easy at all by goading him.

His right hand held onto Yugi's clothing while quickly using his free hand to clasp the wrist that now clutched violently onto HIS shirt.

"Hurt me? You've hurt me ENOUGH as it is already, you jerk!", Yugi sneered, still engaged in a power struggle with Yami, who's size and strength was beginning to overcome him.

He was being wrestled into submission, which only made him wilder with fury. Then Yami desperately tried lifting him up by the lower legs to slam him onto the bed. Easier said than done of course, because the former pharaoh almost got an unwelcome knee to the balls – which made him growl in frustration and tackle Yugi onto the mattress.

"Get the…fuck off of me! GET OFF!", Yugi bellowed, struggling with his back on the bed, vigorously trying to push off Yami.

In the midst of this struggle, Yugi still had the presence in mind to reach above him and clutched the nearest pillow, then began striking Yami on the head with it, emphasizing each blow with a curse and a holler.

"….You - Stupid - PRICK! Aargh! GET - OFF!"

"Will – YOU –STOP - THAT? Are – you trying to KILL ME!" Yami yelled confusedly, doing his best to block each oncoming blow to his already aching face, barely trying to keep himself from knocking the 'pillow-plopper' into next week.

He was finally able to wrest the flailing pillow from Yugi's grasp and flung it viciously across the room, then managed to capture his wrists, pinning them forcefully onto the bed.

"STOP IT!"

"Get the hell off me, Yami!", the lavender-eyed male shouted in the most commanding tone he could muster, glaring up at his 'attacker', who was now straddling him to keep him still.

"I won't get off of you until you calm down!"

"I HATE YOU!"

Yami's eyes widened at that exclamation.

"You know you don't mean that!…..You don't hate me.", he said, more to convince himself after he heard the vehemence in Yugi's voice.

"You arrogant son-of-a-bitch! Who the hell are you to tell me how I feel about you when I just TOLD you I HATE you? You always have to have it your way, don't you? Don't you! Damn you!" he sneered, trying to keep the quiver from his voice. How he hated being submitted like this. It was…humiliating. He shifted his face to the side so Yami wouldn't see his watery eyes. He hated showing how vulnerable Yami made him feel….

Yami looked down at his Aibou, his heart breaking when he saw what he was doing to him.

"Fine…I AM an arrogant son-of-a-bitch. I'm an ass, a bastard, a prick, a tyrant, everything you've said to me for the pass few weeks, except for the one fact that despite all those things…you don't HATE me, Yugi. I KNOW I've hurt you. Please, I'm sorry….I'm so sorry…… You don't know how much I wish this didn't happen, but we CAN'T keep fighting each other. You can't keep running away from me. And you know it, too.", Yami exclaimed with husky passion in his voice.

"No, you're _not _sorry! …", Yugi squirmed beneath him.

"I didn't have anything else to say before, but I DO now. So please…PLEASE listen to what I have to say." He stared intently into Yugi's face, which still looked up at him in contempt.

"Do I have much of a fucking _choice_?", Yugi managed sarcastically even in his emotionally unstable state, hinting at the obvious fact that Yami had him pinned to the mattress and could do little else.

Yami's lips were a thin line, trying to block the ringing in his ears and regain some semblance of calm before he spoke the words that he felt needed to be said.

"You're right about one thing…."

Yami paused, catching his breath before he continued.

"I CAN'T bear the fact that you mention Tygris' name around me…. that you were with him and it wasn't because I merely distrusted him. It also occurred to me….that it had just as much to do with jealousy more than anything else. I greatly dislike him because I somehow sensed that he could mean something more to you than just plain old friendship."

There…he said it.

His crimson eyes roved down Yugi's face, then down his chest, then went up to look devouringly into Yugi's lavender eyes, which were round as saucers.

"Do you know what went on in my mind every time I imagined you with _him_?" he said with such chilling possessive innuendo, it sent shivers down Yugi's spine.

"That you could be doing things with him - _intimate _things- that you should only be doing with someone you really care about. Someone …. like ME!", Yami claimed while reflecting to the dream he had of Yugi and Tygris, which STILL made him blaze with envy.

Yugi was reeling after what Yami had just revealed. What he felt must have shown in his face because even though Yami was still straddling him, the former pharaoh let his grip loosen on his wrists a bit, as if he could feel his resistance shifting a little.

He kept his mouth shut, not daring to break Yami's sudden urge to confess his jealousy of his relationship with Tygris - a relationship he clearly still misunderstood. This was NOT what he was expecting at all….

Yam licked his lips and sighed as if he was glad to finally get that little piece off of his chest.

"That day….when I kissed you, I had no idea why I did it but now I know better. I was too damn scared and pompous to admit what the hell it was. Now I've finally put my stupid pride aside, my fear of what it could mean for you and me…. and I've found that it was more than what it seemed at first. The best way I can describe what prompted me to kiss you was pure impulsive desire."

He cringed.

"But what I AM afraid of is what _you_ felt about it, exactly how I made _you_ feel and that's what I need to know now, Yugi…..Because if I've harmed and disgusted you or made you feel less of a person for what I did - if you _hate_ me because of THAT - then I'll understand."

He looked down attentively, clearly holding his breath for Yugi's response.

Yugi figured this was his cue to finally talk. His voice was full of emotion, he said:

"I…don't hate you…..

But I hated the things you said to me, the way you treated me, the way you just discarded me like some useless rag. You don't trust me and that hurts, after all we've been through together. You don't treat me like a friend anymore, more like a child that needs to be taken care of, Yami. And I'm not even sure what you are to me anymore because when you kissed me…"

Yugi paused, stilling his breathe in a smooth calm.

"When you kissed me, I was scared too. I was so confused as to what YOU felt about me when you kissed me…..I didn't know what to think at first, what could have made you do something like that, but once I got the time to reflect and think about it and for all the hell you gave me, the feelings I experienced were never harm or disgust.

"It happened so quickly that I couldn't quite define it as 'desire', but I wasn't exactly fighting what I felt either. All I know for sure is that despite what happened, I never rejected that kiss.

I-I never…rejected you."

When a tear escaped down his left cheek, Yami darted his tongue to lick the runaway bead away, tasting its faint saltiness….wanting so badly to taste away Yugi's hurt just as easily.

"I don't want you to feel uncertain about how you feel. I know I haven't been the person you've come to know, as the friend you've once trusted, but I want to prove that we can be best friends again. And if you allow it…I can show you that we can be more than that."

Yami adjusted his weight a bit and leaned closer while his hand thumbed away what was left of the tears on his lavender-eyed friend's face. He peered in, mere inches away, so close that it made Yugi a little breathless.

"We may call what we had a 'kiss'… but at the time, you and I were both too caught up in our emotions to fully recognize it for what it was. A kiss…is only as good as the power and meaning behind it - and to be fully aware of it is _exhilarating_.

"The only way we can truly find out if this is what we both _think_ it is, is if we do it again - only this time, there won't BE any doubts."

He hovered so close to Yugi's face that his nose touched his invitingly. And Yugi just laid there …mesmerized. Another shiver went down his spine so quick, it made him ache all over.

Just when he thought Yami was finally going to kiss him, Yami instead lowered pass his face to put his mouth directly against his right ear. Almost teasingly, he whispered in the most arousing, dangerously seductive tone Yugi had ever heard in his life….

"A kiss can be _deadly_……….if you TRULY mean it."

Silence.

"Do you _wan_t to, Yugi? …Because I wouldn't dare kiss you again unless you said 'Yes' this time…… But if you say 'No', Yugi…"

He paused, his cool breath emanating against his ear lobe.

"I promise to _never_ do it again. You have my word as a former pharaoh."

Raising his face up at decent distance so he could assess Yugi's expression, he said almost cunningly, "Your move."

'Holy _shit_! 'MYmove'? Hell, what do you THINK, Yami?', Yugi thought inwardly, staring wide-eyed at him, allowing himself to get caught up in seducer's spell.

'Never' was so….final.

He couldn't imagine having another opportunity to _really_ find out if this will lead to other paths. Besides, isn't this what he had dreamed about? Isn't this what had kept him wide awake at nights, just thinking of the possibilities? So, what _was _he waiting for then?

"Yes…._Yes_, I want you to kiss me."

A ghost of a smile appeared on the former pharaoh's face in satisfaction.

"It goes…something like this…"

Yami leaned in like a hawk pouncing on his prey, nuzzling Yugi's nose in intimate manner. His pert tongue glided teasingly over Yugi's lips, then retreated it back into his mouth in a salacious manner.

Yugi sighed pleasurably, licking the moistness off his lips, waiting to see what would happen next.

Then the crimson-eyed one darted his tongue out again to further engage the _kiss_, but this time Yugi flicked his own tongue to tangle with his. At that, Yami drew back a little and chuckled softly.

"Eager, aren't you?"

When he saw Yugi smile up at him, he opened his mouth to let Yugi plunge his tongue inside- seeking, absorbing…_tasting_.

Yami's lips entwined hungrily with his lavender-eyed Abou, doing a dance that only lovers' were meant to do.

Feeling Yugi's hands on the left top of his shoulder and on the back of his tousled head only encouraged him to launch this devastating assault on both their senses.

Yami grazed his hands lovingly over Yugi's collar bone, caressing his partner's face while he flicked his tongue wickedly inside his Aibou's mouth in a rhythm that mimicked the movement of ardent loving making.

"Mmm…", escaped the moan from Yugi's devoured mouth, whose blood began to hum with a tune that bespoke his rising desire the more passionate their kiss became.

Emboldened, Yugi's hands went on an expedition, reaching in the inside of Yami's shirt, exploring them down his muscled abdomen. Trailing scandalously lower….lower, he discovered the hard ridge that protruded from Yami's blue boxers.

He used one of his hands to open the slit of Yami's boxers and sprung free the bulging shaft, then began to stroke the former pharaoh up and down, hoping to strike pure gold.

"Uuuuh…."

Jackpot.

"Uuuuh…Yes! …"

Ching! Ching! CHING!

"Wait…N-no, stop. STOP!" , Yami hissed, pulling himself away from Yugi's wicked touch.

No longer straddling Yugi, sitting in a kneeling position on the bed, Yami tried collecting his composure, not to mention collecting his…er…._other_ 'stuff', before looking bewilderedly into Yugi's face.

"We…we _can't _do that.", he said, still panting after almost letting himself go over the cliff.

Yugi was now sitting up, his hands splayed apart side to side on the bed. He eyed Yami in almost the same expression: still a little breathless from all that soul-branding kisses.

In his mind, Yugi yelled, '_Why the hell NOT!_', but he dared not voice that out loud for fear of saying something foolish to destroy their defining moment. Well, for _now_…anyway…

So instead, he said a bit mischievously, "I think we got a little carried away."

'You _think_?', Yami thought to himself, now a little embarrassed to be in such a disoriented state. "I …I guess that was revealing enough evidence to find what we've been searching for Yugi."

"Yep…_I_ did.", Yugi said with a smug innuendo, who couldn't help himself from responding in such a bold manner. It made his smile even wider when he saw the stark red blush on Yami's face. 'How…enchanting.' he thought.

Yami tried to put on a serious facade but was failing miserably at it, glaring when he saw the too pleased look on his face.

"We need t…"

"Admit it."

Taken aback by the intrusion, Yami said, "What?"

"Admit that I made you come."

Yami's mouth dropped.

'Since WHEN did Yugi ever get the gall to be boastful about some…. _minor _showing of sexual prowess? The bloody nerve!', he thought.

He then scoffed at Yugi's frank proclamation.

"You did NOT make me _come_."

"_Really_, now? …… Didn't _sound_ like that to _me_.", Yugi prodded in the same smug tone.

"In case you didn't know, my little _virgin_, my _coming_ didn't actually occur since I didn't spill myself. I didn't _have_ the full blown orgasm for it to happen.", Yami finished tartly, not wanting to give into the feeling that the tables have turned a little bit. It clear Yugi was trying to get his goat.

"Oh please, it looked like you were damn near _getting_ there! Besides, _coming_ can also mean just having a jolt of pleasure, which doesn't have to result in the spilling of one's _self._", Yugi said slyly for Yami's benefit.

Yami flinched a little wide-eyed at THAT.

_Good_ for the arrogant bastard who thought he can use his skills of seduction to subdue him. Ha!

"Okay …..Since you put it _that _way, as I recall, clearly _I_ was the only who made you start panting and sighing for pleasure from the very beginning - _before_ you started jerking me off!", he snarled boastfully in return, eyebrows jutting.

"True…. But _I_definitely wasn't the one moaning and groaning, and yelling and screaming and sighing and grunting 'Ooooooooooooooooooh, yes! Yes! YES! ...'"

"That's ENOUGH! You exaggerate!", Yami said in loud laughing voice, trying to keep the mirth from showing in his eyes.

Christ! This was bloody unbelievable! First Yugi does a mad-dash attack on him, NOW he has deal with this sudden outburst of crowing! At every turn he turned, Yugi was full of new surprises. He'd much prefer to deal with the latter part than have to experience the former ever again. But hell, _this_ …was _still _irritating!

He eased himself from the bed, then looked down at his trousers to see that he was still waving a big sign of a poker.

He groaned inwardly. "I'm going to have to seriously do something about you.", he mumbled to himself, but to his horror Yugi overheard him.

"If you would have just let me 'spill' you, you wouldn't have to be worrying about it any longer. You still can, you know.", he poured on.

Yami gaped at him, embarrassingly having been heard prattling to his willful cock.

"Oh, shut up!"

Then he turned around, and began walking towards the door when he heard Yugi rustle on the bed, his voice a little closer than it was before.

"Hold on….so that's it? You're just gonna leave and do nothing about it?", Yugi declared disappointedly when he saw that Yami was no longer in the mood to carry on with their little game.

"I guess so."

"WHAT? You '_guess_' so? No wait a minute, Yami. We never _did_ say what this will mean for the both of us after we kissed each other passionately. So…is this _really_ what it is? _You_ know………?"

He trailed off, giving Yami the blatant hint that was his own **'I'm - STILL -here!**' crotch - as to what he really implied with his loaded '_You_ know…..?' .

The former pharaoh shook his head, then turned around and said in an almost woeful manner, "I don't know. You tell me: Is this what it is to YOU, Yugi?"

Very surprisingly, there was dead silence.

And that surprised Yami as well as he glanced at his Abou, who now sat at the edge of the bed. He didn't wait any longer to see if Yugi would actually respond, so he hesitantly grabbed the knob of the door and opened it. But he paused, still gripping onto the knob…. _crushing_ it, more like it.

"I-I don't want you to misunderstand my leaving you but I …I need to think. I hope this experience was as…..exhilarating for you as it was for me, Yugi." He looked like he wanted to say so much more, but he left and closed the door leaving nothing but a vacuum in its wake.

Yugi sat onto the bed, almost stunned by Yami's sudden need to make an exit.

Yugi's POV:

Something was wrong.

But _what_? Why would Yami just leave me lusting after him, especially after we shared such passion for one another, especially after HE was the one who initiated it?

It was so obvious that he wanted to seduce me…..so why did he stop? Why didn't he let me whisk him away to that level of ecstasy? Was his talk of greater intimacy just load of crap, just to get me lower my guard and keep me under wraps all over again?

No…It CAN'T be.

I know he meant _every_ word what he said. He would never say all those things without meaning any of them. For that, I am dead certain.

Was it a good idea for me to poke fun at him? - using his own arrogance against him so he would get a taste of how it feels like to have it rubbed in _his _face for a change?

No, he needed it, even for a little bit. It felt good shocking him, but that _couldn't_ be the reason why he stalked off, though. _Couldn't _it?

Damn it, I should have _said _something! I'm so stupid!

Stupid mouth! SPEAK!

What the hell was stopping me from telling him what I _really_ wanted?

I wanted him to admit that I can make him feel vulnerable, be the one that broke down all his defenses, make him lose control….Just like I did when I made him moan with pleasure.

But most of all, I _wanted_ him to make love me. Yes…. I'm positively sure of it now.

And that wasn't the _only _method to my madness…

In fact, I was hoping to kill two birds with one stone.

I was counting that he would act on his pricked pride, ACT on his lust, really.

…… hoping that it would lead to his making love to me.

I'd thought reverse logic would help spurn the horse closer to the water, but it backfired and now it seems like…it seems like he's running a little scared.

Which circles back to the problem: _Why_?

Why deny what was so obviously there for the taking? I have little experience with sex, but DAMN, I _know_ a horny man when I see one! So why did he not just…_take _IT?

Let it be!

Of all the times he should have acted on his stupid arrogance, he chooses that _very _moment NOT to act in character.

Did I miscalculate something here? Cripes, how bad IS my luck? I can' t even get a lay with the guy I want to lay with, when _he _pretty much hinted he wanted to lay _me,_ but suddenly doesn't _want _to lay me …

God, I'm getting the case of the 'Mojo Jojo' here…

Better stop so I can think…..

Should I do something about it if Yami is INDEED reneging on his words? Do I _dare_ demand it of him? Well, it wasn't a promise, but to me it's almost as if he _had _made a promise – bloody sacred one, in fact - and decided to just break it in a minute. Hell, what did you expect? I feel cheated here!

No, he won't slither away so easily. He better _not _be thinking he can give me that whole seductive jive shit minutes ago, only to hide it smoothly away in a veneer of control and unaffectedness later on.

Wait a minute…._I_ know what to do now.

What better way to snag the pharaoh than to continue to play the game of seduction myself? Finish what _he _obviously started?

There were chinks in the seemingly impenetrable armor after all, so what better time to press my advantage than now or even in the following days ahead?

There's no mistaking that I HAVE the touch, but I still lack the considerable experience and know how needed to lure Yami under a spell so tantalizing, there would be no _way _he could turn away from it.

So I _may_ need a little… guiding, advising even.

Hmmmm ….. And who _better _to help me than the man of sin himself?

End of Chapter: Okay, you know the deal. Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!


	18. So tell me what you know

Chapter 18: Tell me what you know….

Scene One: So _tell_ me….

The following morning began with Joey having decided that he and his sister go out for breakfast…with _company_, of course. It had crossed his mind to invite both Yami and Yugi along, but he thought better of it, considering the tense situation that they were in. Even though he was optimistic about them making up, for some reason he didn't think it would happen in one evening.

He had called his buddy Tristan to join them, but he was too lazy and too tired to go anywhere with them that morning. "Maybe next time.", he said, barely stifling a yawn over the phone.

For _obvious reasons_, Mai was a definite _wild card_, so the next and last logical choice was inviting Tea. When he gave her a ring, she was still snuggling cozily in her bed- but not surprisingly, she had readily agreed to the idea.

"Is Tristan going to pick us all up?", Tea said, her words slurred with tiredness after being awakened from her slumber.

"Unfortunately, he said he didn't feel like it, so we're stuck having to pay our way to get there. Why don't you take a cab over here to meet up with me and 'Ren so we can leave together as a group?" he had suggested.

"Wait. Does that even make _sense_? Why waste perfectly good cab fare when we could all just meet up there at a certain time - and whoever reaches there first, reserve the seats for all of us?"

Joey rolled his eyes with an exasperated smile, thinking 'Why hadn't _I _thought of that?'

Leave it to the "Voice of Reason" to always come up with a "better" suggestion or solution to _everything_. He sometimes wondered whether she conscientiously tried to live up to her undisputed title.

"A'right, _whatever _you say, Tea. How about we reach there say…..ninish?

Now, duz dat time sound purty gudd foyuh, dear missus'?", he said in his best imitation of a 'slavery days' accent to her _take-charge_ attitude.

No doubt hearing the mockery in his voice, she played along, replying in mock 'good ole days' sweetness of her own. "Why _ceeeeertainly_, _boi_! _Off _with you!"

"_Yessum_, missus!", Joey quipped, before she ended the call. When he had turned around he saw that his sister had been standing there at a distance, with a look of humorous wonder on her face. "What was _that _about?"

Joey gave her a goofy smile before he told her, "Er…_Nothing_. Me and Tea were just actin' stupid."

"So she's coming with us?", Serenity asked, coming towards him after freshening up in the bathroom minutes ago.

"Yep. But unfortunately _Tristan_ said he won't come because he needs to catch up on his beauty sleep."

Serenity kissed her teeth before saying:

"_I _should have been the one to call him, _not _you. He wouldn't have said 'no' to _me_.", she said confidently walking pass him to get to the phone.

"Well _EXCUSE_ me! First Tea comes off with this _you're-a-dumb-ass_ tone, now _you_! Go ahead, go CALL your big head _boyfriend_ and go see if he doesn't tell you what he told _me._", he said in a half-joking, half-serious manner.

And when she _did _call….he told her _exactly_ what he told Joey…well _almost_:

"………. No! I am _not _haulin' my ass out of bed _this_ early in the damn morning just to get breakfast at some restaurant. You'll have to find your way there on your _own_, sweetums."

"But, _Tristan_, PLEEASSE! I don't _feel_ like taking a cab!", she begged while trying to block out the gloating smiles her brother was dishing her way.

"Well….. pfft. _Sorry, not this time!_ Do you _realize_ that the more mileage I put my car, the _more_ it depreciates with the constant wear and tear? You _can't_ expect me to drive you and your brother around wherever you want, WHENEVER you want at a drop of a hat, here. I'm taking a break on this whole 'personal chauffer' business for _today_, _okay_?"

"Ooooh, _Alright_. Bye, then!" she grumbled before hanging up, displeased that she wasn't able to wrap him around her little finger like usual.

At Joey's smug _I-told-you-so_ look, she stuck her tongue out at him and rushed away when he did a fake charge on her, giving her a big head start. She had dashed into her room and shut it before he closed in on her, then popped her head out of her door a minute later shouting, "When should we leave?"

"By 8:35 the latest.", he called out when he had given up his mock pursuit of her, strolling in the direction of his own room.

"Okay, so _you're_ in charge of calling the cab for us." she said in finality before she shut the door once more.

Joey shook his head ruefully before he added loud enough for her to hear through her room door.

"I'll _do_ that, but PLEASE don't overindulge yourself. I _know_ how you chicks get when you get caught up in yourselves when getting dressed - like if your hair doesn't look like it came straight out of the hair salon that _very_ minute, you'd _never_ leave the house."

Hearing him, she rolled her eyes at that generalized statement about her gender and went about getting herself in order.

An hour later when they arrived, the restaurant was still relatively empty. They sat in a leather cushioned four-seater , which was located at the right end of the restaurant, next to the windows.

Tea and Serenity had finished giving their breakfast selections, but when it was time for Joey to give his order, they soon found out that theirs would compare measly to what _he_ was having.

"Yeah, I'll have the four-stack blue berry pancake supreme with lots of syrup, with a side order of bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, French Toast, and hash browns. Oh…and make sure to bring a jug of orange juice, _thank you_…."

Tea and Serenity both looked at him as if he'd grown horns on the top of his forehead.

"That's a pretty _greedy_ looking order to me.", Serenity said with arched eyebrows, thinking Joey's eyes were definitely bigger than his stomach.

"Hey, sometimes it's _good _to be greedy, okay? Besides, I'm hungry and if there's any left-overs, I could always share.", he replied defensively, ignoring Tea's _We'll-believe-that-when-we-see-it_ look.

In the mean time while they waited for their orders to arrive, the group began to engage in deep conversation.

"Mai dragged you along one of her _nightmare _shopping sprees?", Serenity said in near awe, as if she was impressed to see Tea come out of it so well: alive and with her mind in tact.

Tea nodded. "Yes and I was dumb enough to let her take me along with her which

TRUST me- I WON'T be doing everagain. I _mean_ it this time.

I _swear_ the girl has some severe obsessive-compulsive disorder shit going on. No, _seriously_….."

Joey shook his head with a reluctant, but sill knowing chuckle while Serenity _laughed-out-loud_ at that because they knew EXACTLY what Tea had experienced yesterday, having their own "horror" sprees to relate to.

And God only _knew _how many times they'd both said the _same_ thing, but Mai somehow always found a way to manipulate the situation to her advantage. Before you knew it, you were in so deep, there was _no _turning back.

So it was official: Only _Mai_ knew how to turn any casual outing into complete spending splendor……..

Or _TORTURE_…. depending on how one experienced it.

Serenity caught Joey's countenance and knowing her brother so well, could tell he was a little uncomfortable with the mentioning of his former beau.

Tea, who was in tune enough with her friend's nuances and body language, realized her unintentional mistake even though it occurred within the casual flow of their conversation. Consciously aware of it now, she'd changed the subject rather smoothly for his sake.

"Oh, but that wasn't even the HALF of it. _Guess_ who I talked to while Mai was away when he showed up?"

"_Who_?" Serenity wanted to know, her elbows on the table while she propped her chin up expectantly.

"Tygris."

"The STRIPPER?", both Serenity and Joey said a little too loudly in unison.

"Shhh…_Yes_. The _very_ one. He approached me about Yugi and I have to tell you - we had a very interesting discussion about him, among otherthings."

"Well, why would he want to talk to _you_ about Yugi in the first place?", Serenity questioned. Then she gasped and said right away, "Oh my god! By any chance, did he recognize you from seeing you at the club the other evening? But how would he _know_ that you're friends with Yugi if…. ?"

She trailed off trying to figure it out, when Tea jumped in to clarify it for her.

"At first, that's exactly what I had suspected myself, Serenity, but he recognized me based on the description Yugi had given him. He'd known about my existence before I even knew about _his_."

Joey added his opinion. "Well, I'm not surprised by that at all, considering when Tris' and I saw them at the movies together, he acted as if we were familiar faces or something."

"So what did he _say_, Tea?", Serenity prodded, curious to hear what the stripper had to say about his involvement with their friend.

Joey, sitting across the table from Tea, sat there just as interested to hear what dirt Tea had to dish out about him.

"Well, like I mentioned earlier….he mainly wanted to find out about Yugi. I had played it off like I didn't know who he was at first , thinking it would give me a better advantage at gleaning information from him."

The siblings sat silently as she elaborated the depths of their discussion, everything from how Yugi and he met, to the how's and why's of his getting involved to the short history of his past and present life….. _Everything_, except _you know what_…..

After taking it all in, Joey finally responded with:

"And you _believe_ his explanation? You take his word that he was only helping Yugi out with the whole Grandpa situation?"

"Well, I do. He seemed very sincere in his concern for Yugi and _you _know me- I don't let anything slide until I know the entire truth. He was very honest and revealing about himself, which – I can honestly say - was something I'd never expected from a guy like him. I'm pretty good at smelling phonies from a distance and to _me_, he was _no _phony.", Tea finished conclusively.

The dirty-blonde shook his head in disagreement, almost looking absurd that Tea _of all people_ could be so accepting of the man's story so easily.

"Tea, how can you be so sure about him _not_ being a _phony_? You're forgetting that this guy is a notorious smooth-talker, a _playboy_ even. He's used to bending minds, not to mention _female_ minds, at shear will."

"What are you _saying,_ Joey? That I just allowed him to sweet talk me into submission?", Tea replied a bit defensively at his reply, not wanting to admit that he _could_ be hitting dangerously close to the truth with that assertion.

She wasn't about to reveal that she had experienced firsthand how _devastating_ the "smooth-talker" was at turning mere words into casual sex on the beach…..

OBVIOUSLY, they didn't call him "Mr. _Sinz_" for _nothing_……..

"I'm sayin' that he could be trying to sway you to see him in a good light, when it could very well be the opposite. I mean, what did you _really_ expect him to say? 'Oh, I'm just involved with the young buck so I can get my big _whacker_ in him. No, _really_!'

"Joey!", exclaimed Tea in blush of outrage at his sarcastic cynicism.

"I mean, I'm just _sayin'_ that as an example! We still don't know what this guy is like when we're not around, so it could all still be an act. _Who _knows if he has something to hide?

Wait ... before you say _anything_ else, just _listen_ to this possibility for a second:

After Yami had found Yugz out, it would seem perfectly predictable that he'd portray the role of innocence and say anything to cover his ass, _juuust_ in case Yami was angry enough to take action and press charges against him for child abuse and endangering the welfare of a minor. We _ALL _saw how _heated _Yami was when he felt dis'ed by Tygris, so it's not that hard to believe.

I'm _not _sayin' or even implyin' that all this DID happen.

I'm just sayin' that this _could _be what he was thinking when he'd decided to tell you about himself.", Joey claimed, reminding them that even though Yugi would turn 18 this year, he was still technically considered a pre-adult in the eyes of the law; and with Tygris being an adult, he _could_ get into a lot of trouble with the right amount of proof.

After hearing Joey's outlook on it, Tea did see he had a _very_ valid point. Even if his reasoning did sound logical enough, she _still_ refused to see Ty in a negative light - not when her instincts were telling her otherwise.

Serenity, who hadn't spoken for a little while, finally injected her thoughts on what she'd heard so far, agreed with Tea's opinion for the moment.

"But that doesn't quite wash, Joey.

If he had so much to hide to begin with, then _why_ approach Tea _at all_? Despite never meeting her in person until that day at the mall, he _still_ knew who she was and _what_ she looked like - so he could have _easily_ acted like he didn't recognize her and went about his business as if nothing was amiss.

Why draw himself out by telling a _close_ friend of Yugi's about the personal aspects of his life, his profession and his supposed involvement by offering a job _he _knows is generally frowned upon in society, especially if it's being offered to a _minor_?

Wouldn't he be _much_ better off if less people _knew_ about it?"

'And why give me a _business card_ so I could easily find and contact him if he WAS shady?', Tea added mentally. He certainly wouldn't want anyone knowing where he lived, worked, or where he caroused out.

That was _another _piece of evidence towards Tygris' proclaimed innocence in _her_ mind. But she wouldn't mention it to them, of course, so instead she said:

"_Exactly_! _Well _said, Serenity. And from what I evaluated, he's pretty wealthy and he can have any girl…"

"…._or_ guy.", Joey interrupted, not letting Tea forget that _other _possibility, especially after his connection with Yugi.

"OR GUY….." , Tea said through clenched teeth, "so why would he choose to be with someone like – no offense to him - _Yugi_? ……… _Desperation_?

Look, I'm not saying let the guy totally off the hook here. All I'm saying is _consider_ his side of the story. Furthermore, it was _Yugi's_ decision to get involved with him in the first place. We can't just focus on the _one _possibility that Yugi was forced or tricked into it somehow.

It certainly looked like he did this all on his own free will, so I refuse to think of Yugi as some mindless, defenseless child who's easily manipulated. And considering that we have a better glimpse at the circumstances that could have led him to do it, it doesn't seem THAT far fetched to me anymore.

I think we'd be doing both he and Tygris a great disservice if we didn't give them the benefit of the doubt."

He agreed with just about everything with her little "speech", except for one part.

"_Both_? I can understand Yugz, but _Tygris_? Why should we give him the benefit of the doubt, especially since most of us here don't even know him…REALLY know him? Because of ONE out-of-the-blue conversation you had with him, you dub yourself competent enough at assessing his _true_ character? Bullshit! I don't know if it's just me here, but it seems to me like this guy has gotten more than just your sympathy, Tea."

She wanted to deny it, but she couldn't quite hide it when her faint blush becoming more visible.

"Okay… maybe he DID make an impression on me.", she admitted with her blue eyes a little lowered. "I just feel like we shouldn't jump to anymore conclusions about this until we get all the facts sorted out.", she said a bit stubbornly.

"And if you don'tlike the facts when they eventually do, _then_ what?", Joey voiced reasonably.

For some reason, Tea had looked so affronted by his statement that she exclaimed rather passionately, "Joey, I'm a bit disappointed that you of _all_ people would begin to judge someone without due cause. I admit it - he may come off as someone with a shady reputation at first, but after meeting and talking with him, I _truly_ believe he's as decent a person he says he is and that he really _did _have Yugi's best interests at heart. If Yugi was able to see the good inside of him, then I don't see why we all can't do the same thing."

Not wanting to be painted as the 'bad apple' in this conversation now turned argument

especially when he felt Tea _still_ misunderstood his stance on the whole issue - Joey replied with a show of resolve:

"Fine, but keep in mind that before I go believin' that this dude is some 'Knight-In-Shining-Armor', I'd _much_ prefer to base my final conclusions on the word of someone I DO know _and_ trust – Yugi. That's just _me_. So I'm sorry if you don't like it, but the _lime-haired one_ stays on the chopping block until I hear it _directly_ from the horse's mouth, which I _will_ soon when I engage him at school tomorrow."

Having _nothing_ to reply to that conversation-ending retort, Tea sat there tight-lipped with grudging admiration. Joey _actually_ had the final word on the subject – which was a feat in it of itself when it came to debating with the likes of _her_.

As if on cue, the waiter had finally arrived with their BIG breakfast (thanks to _Joey's _outrageous order), and they sat there in companionable silence…….. until Serenity broke it by chiming, "Well, since we're _all_ in such a talking mood this morning, we might as well let you know what happened yesterday on our visit to see Yami……"

And so they struck a whole new, in-depth conversation about _that_, which practically left one person feeling as shocked and burned as a lightning bolt striking a tree …….

Scene Two: Pupil To Master: 'How Do I Seduce A Pharaoh?' Part One

It was 12:13 in the afternoon, and Yugi was determined to make a call to the one person he knew could possibly help him with his new dilemma. He knew he was taking a chance, but he didn't care.

He became convinced more than ever after he and Yami had breakfast together, doing more eating than talking.

When he had brought up their little 'incident' out-of-the-blue, Yami nearly choked on a mouthful of scrambled eggs. Obviously he was still uncomfortable about talking about it and that surprised Yugi.

When Yami _did _manage to say something, he was adamant that they "start from the beginning and take things slowly" and "build back their friendship first, _before _they delve into physical intimacy." It was clear from that moment on that - _as usual _- it had to be on _his _terms, _his_ pace….

'Bullshit!', Yugi thought to himself. He was hardly patient enough as it was to "start from the beginning". He wanted to head straight into the "physical intimacy" part - everything else be damned!

Based on their little talk, Yami still tugged the reigns, which would make it difficult for him to control this new situation to his liking all on his own.

So now, when Yami had asked if he would like to come with him to visit Grandpa, he feigned nausea and a headache so he wouldn't have to go.

At that, Yami arched a skeptical left eyebrow, saying, "Are you sure? Because you seemed pretty fine to me minutes ago."

"I really want to come but I'm really not feeling well at the moment.", he said at Yami's suspicious glance. He felt a twinge of guilt because he really _did _want to see Grandpa, but tamped it down knowing that this was an opportunity he _couldn't_ pass up.

It looked like he bought the lie when he said, "Okay, suit yourself. I'll just tell Grandpa you were too ill to come visit this time. Take care, alright?" he advised before heading through the door.

"I will. And tell Grandpa that I love him, okay?"

"Yes, I will. Bye.", as Yugi closed the door after him.

He stood there peeping through the small door window, watching Yami get into the cab and drive away. That's when he walked briskly towards the telephone in the living room, but halted still for a minute.

It had only been a week since he'd last spoken to his friend, but it felt more like MONTHS to him. 'What if he had already moved on?', Yugi thought.

'What if he doesn't want to get caught up with me and my problems again, _especially _after what happened before?'

No, he _would _call and let _him _tell him otherwise. Yugi just prayed that the phone would pick up, though.

On the fifth ring, the familiar voice was heard over the other line.

"_Yugi_? Is that _you_?"

Yugi heaved a big sigh of relief and a mental, 'Thank you, God!' to the heavens.

"Yes, Ty. It's me."

Then came a light chuckle. "Well, well, _well_. I wasn't expecting to hear from _you_ ever again. Man! How are you doing, sweety?"

"Oh…well enough, I guess. It could be better, though." Yugi expressed while making himself comfortable on the couch.

"Oh. If you don't mind me asking, has your situation gotten any better or worse?", Tygris

asked with that trademark huskiness of his.

Yugi answered honestly. "Well, it depends on _which_ part you're asking. In regards to Grandpa, he's getting better and our financial situation wasn't as gloomy as we had originally thought it was. But the _other _part…."

At Yugi's pause, Tygris inquired, "Yes, go on…..the _other _part? _Don't_ tell me you mean you and Yami are still…"

"…. Well not so much anymore, but _trust_ me, it's gotten _a lot_ more complicated than that. In fact, it's _because_ of that 'part' why I had even called you in the first place."

Tygris' ears perked up at that. "_Really, _now? So, what's up then?"

Yugi summarized what happened as best as could in between Ty's comments:

"**Uh-huh, I don't blame you…."**

To his **"_WHAT_? You actually _hit_ him? Remind me not to get _you _angry…."**

To **"He was _jealous_? He thought you and I were…_Oh shit_! _Shew_…Not that I can _blame_ him now that I think about it - but it's much clearer now as to why he was actin' so stupid…" **

To** "_Whoa_, you two were _prrre-tty _horny there….."**

_Finally_ to **"Oh _my _god ! You SAID that?"**

Yugi grinned devilishly after hearing Ty's guffaw of laughter.

"_Yo_, I'd paya _million _bucks just to see and hear that shit _over_ and _over_ again! Lil' Yugi gave the "_KING_" a boner he would never forget! Oh-_hoo-hooo_, SHIT!", he said still bowled over with laughter.

"Well, unfortunately he didn't take the _hint_, so he just left me there all horny and unsatisfied. I'm _still _pissed off about it.", Yugi griped candidly with an irritated shake of the head.

"_What _a turn of events! Boy, I _knew_ you had a lil' something in you, Yugi, but _DAMN_! I'm beginning to think I _was_ a really bad influence on you, _after_ all.", Tygris remarked while wiping the tears of mirth from his golden eyes.

"Well, if you believe _that, _then, I'll have to tell you that I'm not ready to put an end to this little game _juuuuust _yet.", Yugi said with such loaded implication that it got the sides of Tygris' mouth twitching again.

Being the part-time playa that he was, he had _no_ trouble reading between the lines.

"_Hold_ up…. Do you _mean_, what I _think _you _mean_? ….That you'd goas far as _seducing_ him into your bed somehow?"

Dead silence when the hammer visited the nail: **WHAM!**

"ARE YOU FREAKIN' _SERIOUS_? Ooh-hoooooo, _shit_!", he exclaimed, dying with another round of laughter.

"You know….I'm _glad_ you find this all entertaining, Tygris, because I seriously need your help with this." Yugi said as tersely as he could manage with his mouth twitching uncontrollably with humor.

"_Whoa,_ Yugi you've gotten from bad to _worse_. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were MORE of a playa than I had _ever_ imagined you could be. _Come_, my son!", he giggled with mock paternal joy.

"So you'll help me after all?", Yugi said, his voice alight with hope after hearing what he thought was stark approval from his "_mentor_".

"_Help_ you? Sounds _tempting_, but unfortunately - due to conflict with the party involved, you're gonna have to fuck him all by _yourself, _sweety. Sorry, but no _threesome _in sight, my son!", he continued in jest, even though he knew _exactly _what Yugi wanted from him.

"No, not like _tha_…." Yugi trailed off before bowling over with laughter at the joke.

He realized that by asking for "help", it had sounded like he wanted Tygris to "help" him screw Yami. (And if for some reason you _don't_ know what "screw_" implies_ … _GOD_ help you. _MOVING ON!_)

"_Okay_, already. Will you _please_ get your mind out of the gutter, Tygris? You _know _I want you to give me some advice on how I can 'do' Yami.", he said a little annoyed after their shared humor, wanting Tygris to finally take him seriously …..

Author: Holy _shit_….

"_Yooo_, _talk_ about the pot calling the kettle **_black_**, here! _You're _the one who called _me _to get some kinky advice on how to – in _your_ words- 'do' _your_ best friend who by the way, would rather see me _hang_ and get pecked away _slowly _by a bunch of hungry vultures!", Tygris exclaimed tartly, even though he knew _damn_ well his mind was more-than-halfway made up already.

Hell, he _lives _for this kind of stuff!

"Alright, _alright_ ! I get your point………..

So does that mean you'll _still_ help me _anyway_?", Yugi exclaimed excitedly, despite coming off crude when he was getting what he wanted at his friend's expense.

Tygris' eyes lowered with tear-drop dryness and pursed his lips at that. Then an _idea _struck him……

"You know what? This is _more_ than what '_his freakin' highness'_ deserves, but I'm _going_ to do it, _okay_? But _this_ time around, it'll have to be worth my while. There's gonna be somethingin it for _me_."

"_Oh_, you _name_ it! …… But, what could I _possibly_ give you that you'd actually want?

I mean considering that you're _rich_, handsome, and talented ……"

"_First_….before I give you ANY freaky-deakyadvice -

You're gonna have to tell me more about your friend _Tea_……"

End of Chapter: Okay, you know the deal. What are your thoughts on each scene?


End file.
